


I Got You Babe

by Katanh



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Crazy Clarke, Drugs, F/F, Heroin, LSD, Oral Sex, Protective Lexa, Risky Situations, Romance, Slow Burn, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanh/pseuds/Katanh
Summary: Lexa thought she would atract trouble until she meets the most troublemaker person ever. It´s summer and she works in a bar until 4am. One day after work she meets a highly drunk girl named Clarke with some issues in her life. Clarke is addicted to drugs and alchohol and she is always putting herself in troubles. Lexa becomes Clarke´s protector.
Relationships: Anya/Becca, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Confia).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a youtube channel where i do Clexa videos.  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkE_7wKA_82QCEQcPGradOg?view_as=subscriber  
> Also sorry for any mistakes, it´s because i´m portuguese. Enjoy the reading.

Polis bar was full of drunk teenagers and old pervs, it was almost 4am. Lexa was getting pissed off with some guys that wouldn´t leave her ass.  
"Hey beautiful, four more beers please" The older one said, he was probably around 40 years.  
She gave him the beers, looked him in the eye and said "I told you, my name is Lexa."  
"Sorry Lexa i forgot." she said her name 3 times now "It´s just that you are so beautiful that i start thinking that´s your name." Lexa just ignored him. More customers were getting near the counter and asking for attention.  
"It´s two shots of tequilla." A tall boy said. He passed all night around that damn counter asking for drinks, he must be rich for sure. Lexa gave him the tequillas and noticed that the boy was strangely sober to someone who asked for all those drinks. Behind him was a blonde girl too much drunk to drink that dose of tequilla but she drank it anyway. Like she just wanted to get worse than already was. She also noticed that the boy when drinking dropped more than actually drank. If he did that with everything he asked for, well that justifies his sober state.  
Finally the 4am arrived. The music stopped and the people started leaving the bar. Soon it was empty and she was ready to go home.  
"Bye Luna! Bye Indra! See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Lexa" They said.  
She went outside and saw some people still there chatting. Her house was a little out of the city so she had to take her car that was at the underground parking lot. It was summer but tonight was cold. Lexa started going downstars to the underground when she heard a male voice. Immediately she froze.  
"Hey come one. Let´s go." He wasn´t alone she thought to herself, fighting one man is a thing, two or three is another.  
"Hmmm, no. Letmebe." She heard a female voice but couldn´t understand very well. It were pasted words, from a drunk person.  
Lexa lost her fear in the moment she heard this voice and continued going downstairs. When she reaches bottom, she finds in the corner at her right, the tall boy from the bar and the drunk blonde girl sitting on the floor almost sleeping.  
"You need help?" Lexa asked. The boy turns around and says "No we´re fine thanks." when he turned around Lexa noticed that he was with a boner, unless his penis was really big but no. He really was. A million images passed by her head, how the fuck could he be turned on with this? It could be her boyfriend but a good boyfriend would never do this! It doesn´t matter. She needed to take that girl out of there. He would regret being a perv.  
"Hey my house is near, i only have one bed but i can share it with you and she can sleep on the couch." Slowly she walked towards him making the dirtiest look she could. He fell on the trap like a rat. "Oh, are you sure? I don´t wanna give you any problem!" Now he was right in front of her.  
"Don´t worry sweetie you are not the problem." She said this with a smile on her face and in a matter of 0.2 seconds the smile disapeared and gave him a kick in the balls. He fell on his knees and she punched on his face till his nose bleed. "That´s the problem! Your fuckin penis! Next time keep it low and you won´t have a nose bleeding!" He was lying on the floor with a hand in the nose and other on the dick.  
Lexa hurried to get the blond out of there but she was really in a bad state. "Hey can you get up?" The sleepy blonde struglled to look at the voice near her, it seemed that the answer was likely a no. Lexa caught her by her lap, one arm under her legs other under her back. The luck is that the blonde is actually really light and the car was near so she opened the car and put the blonde in there.  
She sat on the driver seat, looked throught the mirror and saw the boy getting up so she started driving and got out of the parking lot.  
"Blondie could you tell me where your house stays?" But the blond was sleeping. "Great..." Fortunally, Lexa knew what to do.

The next day the blondie wakes up in a unfamiliar place. There was a desk at her front, a wardrobe at her left and a window at her right. The sheets smelled good like clean ones, she got out of bed and looked throught the window. There was a beautiful view with trees, roads, mountains, 2 or 3 houses near and the city a little farther, she even could see the castle of the city.  
"Good morning blondie." She jumped with the voice behind her.  
"Hm hi." She saw a brunnete with green eyes and a beautiful smile. "Am I kidnapped?" Lexa laughed with her question.  
"If you were kidnapped you were probably arrested to the bed with covered eyes and mouth shut."  
"Oh nice, that sounds like bdsm porn." Lexa was laughing again enjoying her humor.  
"Now tell me blondie what´s your name?"  
"I´ll tell you when you tell me where i am."  
"That´s kinda obvious you´re in my house. And i´m Lexa by the way." Lexa gives her hand for the blonde to shake.  
"Clarke." Clarke shakes her hand. "So, Lexa... would you tell me what the hell am I doing in your house?"  
"Do you remember last night? How far do you remeber?" Lexa has experience with alchohol, she got her nights too, so she understands that probably Clarke doesn´t remember many things from last night.  
"Well, i remember dancing on the dance floor and then drank a shot of absinthe with Finn and then not much more."  
"So you don´t remember me? I was working at the bar." Clarke looked with a more atention to Lexa, their eyes looking deep into each other. That´s when Clarke had a flashback of being on the floor of the parking lot with someone talking to her. "I don´t know, my memory is just bad."  
"Yeah it´s probably normal. Basically, after the bar closed i was going home and found you on the floor of the parking lot with that guy you called Finn ready to take advantage on you."  
"Wow I wasn´t expecting that. So what happened?"  
"I kicked his ass and brought you home." Clarke really felt like she was home. So confortable and warm. "It was easy blondie, don´t worry." Clarke and Finn knew each other a few weeks ago, she thought she could trust him, it looks like she was wrong.  
"Thank you." Clarke said with honesty in her eyes.  
"You´re welcome." Lexa gave a big smile. "Now let´s lunch, don´t want you to go home saying that you starved in my home." Lexa goes to the kitchen and with that, Clarke saw the tatoo that Lexa has on her back. It´s so elegant and matches so good with that hot nightgown. The heterosexuallity of Clarke Griffin was now being tested.

Clarke and Lexa lunched and Clarke had now to go back home, her mother already called twice. She was picking her up.  
"So tonight will you be working at the bar?"  
"Yes Clarke i have to. Will you go there?  
"I don´t know, i have a party tonight so i think i can´t."  
"A party?"  
"Yeah i´m going to Arkadia disco with some friends."  
"Okay have fun but don´t drink too much, i won´t be there next time."  
"Yeah i know that. Soon i will come back to Polis bar so we´ll see each other again."  
"I´ll be waiting blondie." Lexa said and gave a soft wink. Clarke blushed. Meanwhile Abby Griffin arrives, Clarke says goodbye to Lexa and goes home with her mother. The brunette saw Clarke leaving, she had the feeling that this girl was trouble but she needed to know her better. Those blue eyes were so beautiful, finally she was thinking about somebody else different that her other love. Costia broke her heart a year ago when Lexa told her what she was feeling and Costia simply didn´t care. They used to be friends but Costia would trade Lexa´s company for others, a thing that Lexa would never do. She gave all her heart and soul to Costia but still, it wasn´t enough. I think if Lexa were a boy things would work out but that´s not the case. It doesn´t matter anymore. Maybe it wasn´t meant to be.

22:00pm  
"Ok but mom i´ll stay Ravens house this night."  
"Again Clarke? I hope tomorrow you sleep in your bed."  
"Yes mom don´t worry, see you tomorrow."  
"Behave yourself! Bye."  
Clarke was on her way to the Arkadia to meet Raven and the others. In the meantime Lexa was on Polis bar, there were few people there. She was cleaning the counter when saw an advertising about Arkadia. It was a trance party and it was tonight. The party where Clarke was going was a trance party, Lexa knows what this means. It´s not everyone but most people that go to those parties send drugs. Lexa likes trance parties but she knows that the drugs inside them can do damages, she tried speed, md, pills, cocaine and acids. She thinks that the worst it´s really acids and hopes that Clarke doesn´t send any of them because if she sends too much her friends faces will be different and it´ll be hard to find them at a party and also she can really lose herself if keeps abusing on those. Now Lexa was worried. And the worst part is that she could do nothing because she was working.

"Hey Clarke ready for the night?" Raven greets her.  
"Fuck yeah let´s go!"  
"Bellamy do you have my cocaine?" Jasper asks.  
"Here." Bellamy gives him the coke and Jasper gives him cash.  
"Raven what do you have for us?" Octavia says.  
"I brought this LSD acids that are double faced, that means they´re twice better than the others from the last time. Here, this half is for you and this half is for you."  
"Half of one? Isn´t that too much since they´re double faced?" Octavia asks.  
"Don´t worry half won´t do any damage. Bellamy and Jasper you can share this one." Raven said and gave them. "And Clarke, this is your full acid. Make sure you send just half this time."  
"I will." Clarke said with a smile.  
So the five of them send their half and each other also send a little of md, it´s a good mix. They go to the party and Clarke goes directly to the dance floor feel the beat. She´s more alive than she ever was. Raven is the soul of the party she doesn´t stop, always talking to people and dancing at the same time. Octavia is feeling the vibe on the dance floor too. Bellamy and Jasper are tyring to make joints because they are so high that it becames hard to do. But Clarke... damn, she doesn´t stop hitting her foot on the ground. Probably the happiest person alive right now.  
It was almost 5am and they are having the time of their lives.  
"Clarke here take this joint, it´s a gift from Bellamy." Raven says and Clarke takes it happily and does a thumbs up for Bellamy.  
Clarke was smoking the joint and noticed that someone was barely 3 meters at her front. She didn´t look at the person. She was so focused on the lights near the dj and all the music, that she just didn´t look. And the person with the black hood just kept looking at her. Clarke felt that she knew this person, but she did nothing. She just needed to look once but she didn´t do it.  
Bellamy was on the couch when Lexa with her black hood apears and sits next to him.  
"So, what did she took?" Lexa asks and looks Bellamy in the eye. They were black.  
"Who are you?"  
"I´m Lexa, Clarkes friend."  
"She never talked about you, are you a cop?"  
"No, i´m not a fucking cop. Now tell me Bellamy... what did she took?"  
"How do you even know my name?"  
"I read minds."  
"Nice i wish i could do that. She took half of an acid by the way and some md. She´s fine."  
"Yeah she didn´t even looked at me." Lexa said looking at the blonde.  
"She´s in her world don´t worry."  
"I´m gonna get a drink, do you want anything? Lexa asked and got up.  
"No, thanks. Wait that thing you said about reading minds... is that true?"  
Lexa smiled. "Sometimes... other times i can also see the future."  
"You have to teach me that." Bellamy was so high.  
"It´s all psychology my friend. I see you in a minute." Lexa went to the bar asked a drink and a minute later she was back on the couch with Bellamy.

It was almost 7am, the party finishes at 8am. Clarke doesn´t leave the dance floor for nothing. And Lexa can´t take her eyes off her.  
"How are you Clarke?" Raven asks  
"Great and you?"  
"I´m good but I think I´m leaving, Bellamy and Jasper went home already. Octavia wants to go to. What about you?"  
"I stay until the end!"  
"Okay, see you later have fun!"  
"Bye."  
With that, Clarke continued focused on the rhythm, not wanting this feeling to be over. It was all strangers around her but she didn´t care because they are there for the same.  
Soon the 8am arrived and the party was over. The music stopped and Clarke felt lost. She couldn´t see things straight and didn´t know where her pack was, neither her jacket. She started roaming around trying to see her things but the LSD effects were not helping.  
"Lost something Clarke?" Clarke turned around and after looking for 5 seconds found a familiar face.  
"Lexa! What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think? I came to the party but i´m a lot more sobber than you are. When I said for not drink too much I was also saying don´t drug yourself too much."  
"Lexa i can´t find my pack and my jacket!" Clarke was too eletrical to maintain a simple conversation with Lexa.  
"I´m sure it´s right behind you." Clarke looks behind her and there was the pack and the jacket. "You were looking to them a few seconds ago and didn´t saw them. Damn, that drug is heavy. Ready to go home Clarke?"  
"Mine or yours? Actually I would prefer yours because I told my mother I wasn´t sleeping home." Lexa smiled at her.  
"Yes let´s go to mine and i supose your mother also wouldn´t like to see you in that state."  
"Thank you Lexa, you´re my guardian angel."  
Clarke smiled and Lexa felt amazing by hearing the blonde saying this. Clarke wanted to hug her but didn´t know how the brunette could react. The LSD was racing her mind and she couldn´t do what she really wanted to, in a minute she was confindent in other not that much.  
Lexa went home with Clarke who wouldn´t shut up a single minute while they were in the car. When they arrive Lexa gives Clarke a towel so she could shower. Right after taking the shower with a pajama from Lexa, Clarke sends herself to the bed where she slept the night before. Lexa sits next to her.  
"I could get used to this bed." Clarke says.  
"Clarke I know you´re still full of energy, but i´m really tired i have to go to bed."  
"Sleep with me." Clarke didn´t even thought about these words they just came out.  
"What?" Lexa was not expecting this.  
"C´mon i know you´re a cuddler."  
"Why do you think that? I´m not a cuddler! I´m ruthless, fearless, strong independent woman."  
"So you´re a cuddler."  
"Okay just a little." Lexa blushed looking at Clarke.  
"Can you stay? I don´t want to be alone." Clarke said. The brunette looked at her with tenderness and got inside the sheets. Clarke did the same and got closer to Lexa. They were so close, bodies almost touching and eyes looking at each other.  
"Are you a big spoon or a small spoon?" Clarke asks and laughs. "I bet you are small spoon." Lexa looked at her and thought to herself ´how dare she´.  
"Actually I´m a big spoon." Lexa said.  
"Have you ever been the small spoon?" Clarke aks. "Usually i´m the small one, but i can do both."  
"No Clarke i´ve never been the small one."  
"Wanna try?"  
With that said so, Lexa turns around giving her back to Clarke who spooned her and said real low at Lexa´s ears.  
"I knew you would like it!" Lexa had goosebumps all over her.  
Clarke made Lexa feel something that she never felt before. And she was happy for that.  
"Goodnight Clarke."  
"Goodnight Lexa."  
They smiled, both knowing it was morning already but who cares, they didn´t for sure. Lexa soon fell asleep and Clarke couldn´t stop admiring the girl laying next to her until she fell ashleep too.


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That girl is insane! But thank god she as someone to take care of her.

Lexa woke up at 4pm with the blonde still holding her, she tried to free herself from Clarkes arms without waking her but she wasn´t successful.  
"Where are you going? Are you going to work?" Clarke said with eyes half closed. Lexa turns around so she can face her.  
"I´m just going to do some breakfast and today is Satudary i don´t have to work."  
"So that means you´re free tonight..."  
"I am free. What´s in your head Clarke?"  
"I remembered that i have some LSD from yesterday, half of an acid." Lexa couldn´t believe what she was hearing. "I would like to send it with you. You can take half of it and i take the other half."  
"Clarke, that doesn´t work like that. You´re playing with fire."  
"Lexa it´s okay..."  
"No it´s not! You´re probably still with the effects of yesterday and you want more already?"  
"I´m not with any effect. And what´s the problem of wanting more?" At this moment Lexa got out of the bed and looked at the relaxed blonde, she knew what was happening to Clarke. She was becoming an addict and this needed to stop.  
"Please Clarke! That drug ruins lifes, i´ve seen it before and i don´t want that to happen to you! LSD affects your mind more than you can think, one thing is doing that rarely at a party and other is doing it daily."  
Lexa was truly concerned and Clarke just laughed at that.  
"Oh come on... it´s half of an half that won´t do nothing special! But it´s fine if you don´t want it i will send it all myself."  
"No Clarke don´t do that please."  
"I knew you yesterday." Clarke got out of bed, undressed the pajama wich made Lexa a little red and dressed her clothes while speaking. "You helped me twice already and i´m thankful for that, but you´re not my mother." Lexa´s heart tighted and then answered "I helped you twice now let help for the third time."  
"I don´t need help! I´m fine. I know how to control this drug."  
"No. You don´t."  
"Forget it! I´m leaving now."  
"Wait! Clarke!"  
But she left anyway.  
Lexa didn´t know what to do. She didn´t even had her number. She was worried, Clarke was very new in her life but she felt so worried with her. They didn´t know almost anything about each other but it seems like they´ve known for years. And one thing Lexa was sure is that Clarke will use that LSD, maybe she already used it, she hopes not. 

Clarke got out of Lexa´s house and called her mother to pick her up. She opened her pack, found the half of the LSD acid and took it to her mouth without even hesitating. She wanted to show Lexa that she can control this. The drug takes a few minutes to make effect, it was time enough to get home without her mother noticing nothing wrong.  
Meanwhile her mother arrived and as soon as Clarke got home she went straight to her room and closed the door. Now she was starting to feel something, feeling real again, feeling like she could be anything, not like a person but something greater.

Lexa was pacing up on her room, not knowing what to do until she had an idea.  
"Hey Anya. How are you?"  
"Hi Lexa i´m fine thanks and you?  
"Great. I´m calling you because i need a big favor."  
"Tell me."  
"Can you discover someones cellphone number with facebook? And is it possible to follow that number? Like in a map or something?"  
"Are you becoming a Stalker?"  
"Please Anya! And no it´s not that."  
"I can do all that shit, that´s easy. Send me the face."  
"Thanks." Lexa found Clarkes facebook and sent it to Anya.  
"Who is she? Are you banging her?"  
"No Anya, i´m not having sex with Clarke..."  
"I think you should."  
"Can you stop please?"  
"Yes i can... for now."

"Mom, i´m going to the coffee i will be right back." Clarke said, already getting out of the house so she doesn´t have to look her mother in the eye.  
"Don´t be late for dinner." Abby said. If she knew the night her daughter had, the fact that she didn´t even got breakfast and the evening that she was about to have... I think she would have locked Clarke in the room after giving her food.  
Clarke got in her car and started driving. She was going really slow, afraid of hitting something with that drug effect. She shouldn´t even be driving but Clarke is that kind of reckless person.

"Got it." Anya found the number and sent it to Lexa. "Now you have to install this program that i´m sending on your phone. Follow the instructions and you´ll have the location of the number."  
"Thank you Anya."  
"You´re welcome! But who is she? You seem worried."  
"I am worried! I have to go now, later we will talk."  
"Okay, don´t stalk too much or you will scare her." Anya laughed. "Bye Lexa."  
"Yeah yeah, goodbye Anya thank you."  
Lexa installed the program on the phone and located the number. "What the fuck?" She saw that Clarke was getting out of the town and going towards the sea. Why the hell was she going to the beach? Was she with family? Friends? Or was she alone?  
Lexa couldn´t risk it. She had to check Clarke. See if she´s safe and sober with people around her. LSD on the beach? Yeah it´s a good experience but it can be dangerous, mainly if a person´s alone.  
Lexa took her keys, got in her car and drived really fast towards the beach.

Clarke arrived to the beach and found herself fascinated with the view. This was a small beach, it had no one in there, not even surveillance. She took her shoes and walked towards the water, amazed with the feeling of the sand under her foot. Clarke loves to swim so when she felt the water she instantly wanted to swim a litttle. She took her shirt and her jeans and left everything in the sand. The water felt so good, she kept walking until it was by the belly. The waves were on average size, so she walked a little more and started floating with them. It felt so good. She looked up the sky and it was so blue without a single cloud. The water was a little cold but with time the body temperature adjusted with the water. 

Lexa arrived to the beach, parked her car and when she got out the first thing she sees is a beach sign warning about strong undercurrents. She looked at her phone and followed to Clarkes phone. She took off her shoes when arrived to the sand, looked forward and saw clothes on the sand. She run towards them and immediatly recognized the shirt that Clarke dressed at her house. Lexa looked at the sea and there far ahead saw a body floating. Her heart raced.  
"Clarke!" She yelled. "Clarke!" She yelled higher and began taking off her clothes.  
Clarke heard someone yelling her name and when she stops floating and stands right, she sees that she´s far away from the coast and has no foot. The current took her to the middle of the sea, she sees someone entering the water but then in a second she sees nothing but water. A huge wave caught her off guard and she was rooled up by it. She struggled but the water was stronger than she and slowly she was losing her strenghts and her breath.  
"Clarke!!" Now Lexa was desperate, she hurried towards where Clarke was, swam faster than ever and with the undercurrents helping she arrived the place easily, but she didn´t see Clarke. She dived underwater and looked around trying to find Clarke until she sees her already unconscious being taken by the underwater current. She grabs Clarkes hand and takes her to the surface, swimming with one arm and grabbing Clarke with the other was taking too long. She then sees a wave going towards them so she prepares herself to swim with the wave that burst right were they were and then she was able to get to the coast easily.  
She laid Clarke on the sand and started doing the mouth to mouth tecnic. She placed her mouth on Clarkes mouth and blew two quick breaths. Lexa learned the basic at school and she knew Clarke stood underwater for too much time.  
"C´mon Clarke! Don´t you dare to give up!" Lexa kept trying.  
After awhile trying to resurrect Clarke, Lexa started to lose hope.  
"This is my fault i should have taken the damn acid with you, i would be here with you, i wouldn´t let the sea take you far, i would protect you." Lexa was almost crying when Clarke coughes the water and wakes up miraculously. She opens her eyes and sees Lexa with a tear in her eye.  
"Lexa... Is this heaven?" Clarke sits and looks to the sea, she remembers floating in the water until someone called her name and a wave caught her by behind. She noticed that Lexa was all wet like her, with that bra and those sexy panties, Clarke got even more wet than already was but now it was inside her.  
"No Clarke it´s not." Lexa smiled happy to see that Clarke was fine.  
"Lexa i´m sorry, i was so bad to you and put you in danger..."  
"Hey it´s okay, it´s over now."  
"How did you know i was here?"  
"I have my contacts." She winked at the blonde girl.  
"Thank you, again."  
Lexa smiled and got up. "Come on let´s go, you need to rest. Would you like to go to my house?"  
"I would but i said my mom that tonight i would sleep at home."  
The brunette was a little disappointed she just wanted to be with Clarke. They´re now dressed again going towards the cars. "Oh, okay. Can you get home safe?"  
"Yes Lexa. You did so much for me already. I don´t want to bother you anymore."  
"You don´t bother, i like to help people."  
"You´re a really good person Lexa." ´Too good for me.´ Clarke thought.  
Lexa hugged Clarke who wasn´t expecting it but enjoyed it a lot. "You´re good too Clarke, keep that in mind." The blonde just wanted to lay in her arms forever, she made her feel so good.  
"Thank you Lexa."  
They both separatted from the hug that lasted more than the normal, said goodbye and went to their cars towards home.


	3. Polis Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke keeps atracting trouble.

Two days passed, now it was monday and Lexa had to go to work. When she arrived she had already a special customer waiting for her.  
"Hi Lexa!" Lexa was definitily surprised to find the blondie already at the bar that was nearly empty.  
"Hi Clarke! How are you?"  
"I´m fine." That was a lie. "And you?"  
"Great. So you miss me so much that you arrive at my job even before me?" Lexa smirked flirting with Clarke.  
"Oh god you´re so full of yourself!" Clarke laughed. "But yeah i kinda missed you."  
"Good to know, i missed you to." Lexa looked at Clarkes eyes and saw that they were a little different from what they should. Maybe she´s been crying or maybe she´s high or maybe it´s both.  
"So, what have you been doing? Today? Yesterday?" Lexa asked.  
"Nothing special just hanging out with friends..." Clarke tried to escape the conversation. "Can you give me another beer please?"  
"Yes of course." Lexa gives her the beer.  
"What about you?" Clarke asks.  
"Yesterday I went to visit my parents. They´re in a village near enjoying some long vacations surrounded by nature. That´s why I have that house all for me right now."  
"I didn´t know that, you never talk about your parents."  
"You never talk about yours. But i guess we didn´t had time for that yet."  
"Yeah, it passed so little time since we know each other but yet it happened so many things."  
"True." Lexa noticed a sad expression on Clarkes face for a second. "Clarke what´s inside your head? You can tell me."  
"What? Nothing i was just..." In that moment Clarkes friends enter throught the bar.  
"Look who it is!! How are you Clarke?" Octavia said.  
"Octavia hey i´m good and you?"  
"I´m great girl!"  
"Clarke how was the rest of party on friday? Are you ready for another?" Raven laughed.  
"It was nice." Clarke gave a quick look to Lexa. "But i´m good for now."  
Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Jasper, they all laughed. This is what Clarke was afraid of. She didn´t want Lexa to see who Clarke really is.  
"Yeah right, good until the next friday." Jasper said.  
"I´m serious guys. I´m taking a pause now." Clarke insisted.  
"A pause of 3 days." Bellamy laughed.  
Lexa was seeing all this and understanding things a little better now. She decided to interrupt.  
"Good evening, would you like anything to drink?"  
"It´s five shots of tequilla and five beers please. Drinks on Jasper." Raven said.  
"Yeah right. You know the rule, you asked for it, you pay it." Jasper said.  
"Wait Raven don´t count with me, i´m still drinking this one." Clarke said.  
"Then you better hurry up with that." Raven said. The beer was almost full.  
Damn this guys are crazy it´s a fucking monday. Lexa thought to herself while serving the drinks.  
When all the drinks were on the counter they did a toast and the five of them drank the shots. Clarke was on her third beer already so she was starting to feel the alchohol. She didn´t want to lose control like the last time. She didn´t want to give more trouble to Lexa.  
"Let´s go outside i have a joint to make." Bellamy said.  
"Oh brother you´re the best." Octavia said.  
They started walking towards the door, Clarke hesitated but the desire of smoking a good weed was greater than her. She looked at Lexa who was trying to seem busy but still looked at Clarke. "I´ll be right back." Clarke said and she got out.  
Lexa now knew how Clarke ended up in this path. If her friends didn´t show up she was probably on the other side of the counter still talking to Lexa, but now she was going to smoke a joint. If at Friday night Clarke stayed with Lexa, Clarke wouldn´t go to that party and she wouldn´t have drugs to use on Saturday so she wouldn´t go to the beach, she wouldn´t have almost died. Lexa knows that her friends don´t have the blame, but still, they influence her a lot and she seems to have a desire for danger and madness, what doesn´t help at all.  
The bar was now with some more people. After some minutes Clarke and her friends go back inside, they were all laughing and really high. The weed must be good. Clarke went straight to the counter and her friends sat on a table.  
"Hey i´m back." Clarke said to Lexa who was giving a beer to a older man leaning against the counter.  
"I can see that, you seem happy now."  
"Now? Why? I didn´t seem before?"  
"Actually... no."  
"But i was happy! I think you´re needing glasses." Lexa smirked with Clarkes answer.  
"If you saw me with glasses you would never take your eyes off me again." Now Clarke was laughing with Lexas sense of humour.  
"You´re so funny, you know that?."  
"I´m serious Clarke. One day you will see that i´m not joking don´t worry."  
A young women came to the counter. "It´s a mojito please." She said.  
"Of course." Lexa began preparing the mojito.  
"Hello girl, what´s your name?" The old man who was leaning against the counter aproached Clarke, he smelled like alchohol.  
"Hi, i´m Clarke."  
"Pleasure to meet you, i´m Spike." He reached out his hand to Clarke who didn´t seem to enjoy his aproaching but still gave him her hand in an act of respect. Lexa gave the women her mojito, then she looks at Clarke and notices this interaction. She was about to talk to Clarke when more people aproached the counter.  
"It´s 3 dry martinis please." A man said.  
"You´re very beautiful Clarke." Spike said that while looking at Clarkes boobs, she noticed and tried to cover up with her arms. "May i pay you a drink?"  
"No thanks i´m not drinking more." She said in a monotonous tone. The man looks at Clarkes empty bottle of beer and then back at her.  
"Oh please i insist. Waiter it´s two beers please."  
Lexa was finishing serving the dry martinis to the man. She heard well what Spike said but yet she got closer to where he and Clarke were.  
"I´m sorry what did you said?"  
"It´s two beers." He repeated. Lexa looked at Clarke who shook her head and also seemed to be bored with that man.  
"It´s seems that Clarke doesn´t want any more beer sir."  
"Girl you have one job, it´s to give me those beers and nothing more! And look at her, she sure wants another beer." Spike checked Clarkes boobs that Clarke was trying to cover and looked back at Lexa that noticed all this.  
"Clarke is this man bothering you?"  
"What? No i´m not bothering anyone!" Clarke tried to speak but he wouldn´t let her. "I´m here asking for a damn beer and you can´t even give me that! Oh don´t worry! I know your boss Titus, you can say goodbye to your work!"  
Lexa laughed. "Good luck with that. It´s more probable that you never put your feet at this bar again than me being fired up."  
"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge? You see girl... you´re starting a war just because you won´t give a beer to me and Clarkie." When spike said this he put his hands on Clarkes ass.  
"Stop!!" Clarke said backing away from the man. That´s when Lexa lost it.  
"GET OFF HER!! What you´re doing to Clarke it´s called harassement and that won´t happen in my FUCKIN BAR!" Now all the people inside the bar were looking at Lexa. Even the other employess Indra and Luna stoped what they were doing and looked at Lexa. "Yeah that´s right! This is my goddamn bar! Titus is my subject! They´re all my subjects! You don´t get the chance of doing any shit with any women here inside! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
"I´m not going anywhere girl." Spike said. Clarke saw that Lexa was pissed off. She was usually so nice but now she didn´t even seem the same person.  
"Security take him! Let this men meet his fate!" Lexa said with a strong voice and the securities dragged Spike out of the coffee. He tried to fight back but they were Lincoln and Roan so he didn´t even had a chance.  
"That security is so hot." Octavia said looking at Lincoln.  
"I´m looking more to that employee." Raven said looking towards Luna.  
"I´m sorry people but this had to be done, keep on with the party." Lexa said and the people cheered her.  
"Lexa i could handle it, you didn´t have to do this." Clarke said.  
"Yes i did. I don´t want pervs in my bar." Lexa said looking at Clarke.  
Luna walked towards Lexa.  
"Hey you can go if you want. It´s monday, there are few people at the bar, me and Indra can handle it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes don´t worry. Go rest."  
"Thanks, if you need anything call me please."  
"No problem." Luna smiled at her.

Lexa went to get her stuff at the back of the bar. Meanwhile Octavia and Raven started the attack on their targets. Octavia was talking with Lincoln at the entrance of the bar and Raven was going towards the counter.  
"Hi it´s a beer please." She said.  
Luna gave her the beer "Anything else?"  
"Your phone number."  
"You´re a little brazen aren´t you?"  
"Sometimes we have to be like that." Raven said with a big smile on her face.  
"You´re lucky, i kinda like it and you´re hot." Luna wrote her phone number and gave it to Raven.  
"I´m Raven by the way, you are?"  
"Luna." She smiled.  
"Beautiful name." Raven smirked. "I´ll text you soon."  
"I´ll be waiting." Luna smiled and saw Raven going back to her table.

Lexa was now ready to go. She saw Clarke next to the counter and went there.  
"I´m going home, do you wanna go with me? We can watch a movie and eat popcorns." Lexa said shyly with a spark in her eyes.  
Clarke melted with her. "I would love to."  
Lexa smiled big, like someone who just won the lottery. "Let´s go then."  
Clarke said goodbye to her friends, when they were leaving they passed by Lincoln and Octavia who was clearly distracting the man from his work.  
"Keep your eyes open Lincoln, you can flirt after work." Lexa said and he felt a little embarrassed.  
"Apologies Commander. I will be more atentive."  
"Goodnight for you two." Lexa was just messing with him, he could be atentive even while flirting with Octavia.  
"Bye goodnight." They said.

"Why the hell did Lincoln called you commander?" Clarke asked.  
"That´s just an old joke of ours."  
It was almost 1am when Lexa and Clarke arrived home. Lexa switched to her nightgown while Clarke wore one of Lexas pajamas. Lexa is doing some popcorn for them both while Clarke chooses the movie.  
"What do you think of ´The fault in our stars´?" Clarke said. "I´m sorry but i don´t feel like crying right now." They both laughed.  
"And ´Space between us´?"  
"Don´t you have a happier movie to watch?" Lexa asked. "But this is a happy movie! He was born in space and she on earth and yet they fell in love. It´s so cute, they did everything they could to be together."  
"Yeah but they didn´t."  
"Can you stop please." Clarke was getting upset because she couldn´t understand Lexa, she was trying to choose a movie for 20 minutes now. "So what kind of movies do you like?"  
"Zombies."  
"Alright we have ´train to busan´..."  
"I like that one, everyone dies. Well except two or three characters but doesn´t matter."  
"Thanks for the spoiler."  
"You´re welcome!"  
The popcorn is ready so Lexa went to the kitchen to get it, put the bowl on the bedside table and threw herself to the bed, next to Clarke.  
"So what are we going to watch?" Lexa asks.  
"I don´t know because every movie i say you think it´s too lame or too sad to watch."  
"I´m sorry Clarke we can watch anyting you want to, i´m just messing with you."  
Clarke looked at her lips and she actually wanted to kiss her right now, she never felt something like this for a woman or for anyone else. Lexa was beginning to conquer her heart.  
Lexa noticed that Clarke was looking at her lips for 4 seconds at least until both looked in the eye and Clarke looked away back at the computer.  
They both wanted to kiss each other they just didn´t know how.  
"So i think we could see ´Paper towns´, what do you think?" It was Clarkes favorite book.  
"I never saw that one."  
"Really? We´re definitily seeing this one."  
"I just don´t understand why do we have to see a movie that you already watched."  
"I´m happier this way, get over it."  
"Yes ma´m."  
They started watching the movie and joined a little more next to each other.  
By the end of the movie Clarke was almost crying even after seeing this scene so many times.  
"Why can´t they just be together? It´s not fair."  
"They´re too different for each other Clarke." The brunette looked at the blonde next to her who was with a sad face that broke Lexas heart even if it was all because of a movie, seeing Clarke sad would make Lexa sad too.  
"Promise me Lexa..."  
"What?"  
"Promise me you´ll never leave me, even besides or differences."  
"I promise i will never leave you specially besides our differences. Besides i´m not the one who is crazy enough to run away from home."  
"But you´re crazy enough to come after me." They both smiled at each other.  
"I didn´t knew you were the owner of the Polis bar." Clarke said.  
"Yeah i am, that bar has been from our family for many years."  
"When did you start working there?"  
"Two years ago when my grandpa died and left the bar to me."  
"You always lived here? In Tondc?"  
"Yes i did, tomorrow i can show you the farm. What about you? Were you born in Tondc?"  
"No. I grew up in Skaikru city."  
"Oh so you´re one of the sky people."  
"Yeah i am."  
Lexa and Clarke were laying next to one another, smiling and both with sleepy eyes looking deep within each other.  
"We should get some sleep." Lexa says getting out of the sheets so she could go to her own bed.  
"You can stay if you want. I´m a little cold actually... i may need someone to warm me up."  
"It´s summer Clarke."  
"I know but i´m cold and you´re hot..." Lexa blushed. "I think we could get along."  
"Fine." Lexa couldn´t resist and laid again next to Clarke.  
"I will let you be the big spoon today."  
"Oh what a sweetie."  
Clarke turns her back to Lexa who gets closer to Clarke and holds her from behind.  
"Goodnight Clarke."  
"Goodnight Lexa."


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls keep getting closer.

When they woke up the next day, Clarke got out of bed at 11am and found Lexa at the kitchen doing their breakfast.  
"Goodmorning." Lexa said with a smile.  
"Goodmorning." Clarke said with sleepy eyes.  
"Breakfast is ready in 5 minutes, i have some old clothes in my room ready for you so we can go see the farm."  
"Thanks darling."  
Clarke went to her room and found some pants and a t-shirt on the bed. There was also picture frames on the wall, Clarke noticed that in one of them Lexa was being thrown with water and in other picture she wore a black suit and there was a boy with a orange shirt next to her. Lexa appeared in the room.  
"So what´s the thing with that picture?" Clarke pointed to the one with the water.  
"Ah it´s from college, i´m being baptized by my stepfather. One day if you want, i can take you there and introduce you to my family and friends."  
"Family?"  
"Yes, my academic family. I was nothing without them."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because that school saved me Clarke. It saved me from myself. Those people. Our costumes. Our legacy. When i entered that school for the first time, i just wanted to be in the praxis and have good grades but i didn´t want any friends. I was broken, but they fixed me. My stepfather made me see how wrong i was, i have many reasons for choosing him but this is one of the main reasons."  
"Are you broken right now?"  
"No, like i said... they fixed me."  
"So people can be fixed..."  
"Of course they can... do you feel broken Clarke?"  
"No, i feel fine."  
"You don´t have to lie to me. I can help you."  
"You´re sweet Lexa but sometimes i feel like i have no destiny."  
"Actually you have and it´s by my side. Have i told you that i can see the future?" Lexa said smirking to Clarke.  
"I don´t even have a future..." Clarke was lost in herself but Lexa would bring her back from those dark thoughts so she hugged Clarke who was not expecting it.  
"You have a beautiful future waiting for you." Lexa whispered in her ear. "Keep strong because you are strong and you have me by your side, you´ll be okay." Clarke was getting emotional with Lexas words. Now they were looking each other in the eyes.  
"Thank you Lexa, not only for saving me from the others but also for saving me from myself."  
"That´s my job honey. Now let´s eat beakfast before it gets cold."  
They took breakfast and went outside to see the farm.  
"What´s the thing with that house?" Clarke asked while going downstairs and pointed to a small house on their left.  
"It´s from my grandparents."  
"Are they here?"  
"No, my grandmother passed away and my grandfather has aids so he´s in a special nursing home."  
"Oh i´m sorry."  
"It´s okay." When they reached to the bottom of the stairs Lexas dog came immediately to greet them. "I think you already know my dog, Rocky."  
"Yeah he´s cute." Clarke said rubbing the dogs head.  
"He likes you, usualy he´s not that friendly with strange people." Rocky happily swayed his tail smelling Clarkes feet. "I guess you´re not a strange to him anymore." Lexa said and walked towards the small house of her grandparents.  
Soon they were at the door of the house and Clarke saw many olive trees, orange trees, other trees and so much land.  
"Is this all yours?"  
"Yes it is Clarke."  
"Nice! You have neighbors?" Clarke said looking to some houses next to the farm.  
"Yeah i have. There´s also a farm at the end of the road that will give to a property that organizes weddings and other services."  
"Cool can we see it?"  
"We can go to the end of the road but we can´t go inside. I use to work there during the summer saturdays."  
"So you must have few free time during summer, working at the bar and at weekends..."  
"I don´t care because at least i´m not home dooing nothing and that´s not healthy for me."  
"It´s good you think like that."  
They got out of the farm and started walking down the street.  
"Hey Lexa!" A neighbor spoted the two of them.  
"Hey Emerson." Lexa said.  
"You two want a glass of wine? This year our wine is great!"  
Before Lexa could say no, Clarke was already answering for her. "Yeah that would be great thank you. I´m Clarke by the way."  
They walked throught the gates and Emerson greeted Lexa and then Clarke. "I´m Emerson pleasure to meet you." They started walking in a straight path until they arrived to a place with trees and some farms houses with chickens inside in one of them.  
"So Clarke, how long do you know Lexa? She doesn´t use to bring her friends home at least i´ve never met any of her friends."  
"We met a few days ago." Clarke said and looked at Lexa who was not paying atention to them, instead she was lost in thoughts. Lexa noticed Clarke looking at her and faked a smile. Clarke knew there was something wrong with that smile.  
"I know Lexa since she was a kid. We have always been neighbors." Emerson looked at Lexa with analyzing eyes.  
"Yeah it´s true, since a kid." Lexa said with a soft tone.  
They arrived at the wine house at the other side of the farm houses and drank a glass of wine.  
"Hey Clarke do you wanna see our chickens?"  
Lexa froze. An ammount of memories came flashing back to her head. ["Lexa come see the chickens". "Get in here I wanna show you something." "Do you know how"...]  
"Yes let´s go." Clarke said. "Lexa?" Lexa came back to reality with Clarke looking at her with worried eyes.  
"What?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah what´s up?"  
"Let´s go see his chickens."  
"Clarke i thought you wanted to see the other farm."  
"Yes we will, after seeing Emerson chickens."  
"Fine, let´s go there."  
They went back to the farm houses and Clarke was memerized by the chickens.  
"Oh they are so cute, i love chickens." Clarke stoped looking at the chickens until she noticed at her left the farm house that Lexa was looking at before.  
"What´s here inside?" Clarke asked looking at Emerson. Lexa froze, again.  
"It´s just tools, nothing special."  
"Can i see it?"  
"Yes you can." Emerson said.  
"Clarke let´s go, there´s nothing to see in there it´s just tools like he said." Lexa said.  
"Have you ever saw the inside?" Clarke asked.  
"No." She lied.  
"Then you don´t know." Clarke knew there was something about this place that creeped Lexa the hell out of her. She wanted to find out what the hell was that.  
Emerson opened the door. Clarke saw farming tools, buckets, a lot of old stuff and a bed. ´Why the fuck would be a bed in here?´ Clarke thought. She looked at Lexa who was near the door ready to get out of there. She seemed to be waiting for Clarke.  
"You have many tools here."  
"This is mainly stuff from my parents." Emerson said.  
Lexa was in her world. "You wanna go?" Clarke looked at Lexa with worried eyes.  
"Uh? Yes, let´s go."  
Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Emerson and walked throught the gates. They walked down the street towards the farm that organized the weddings.  
"Have you ever been in that place before? That tools house?"  
"No, why you ask that?" Lexa lied.  
"I saw the look on your face, i know you´re lying. I just don´t know why you´re lying."  
"I´m not lying." She lied again and they kept walking.  
"I just want to say that if you need to talk about anything you can talk to me. You don´t have to lie, i´m your friend."  
"Thanks Clarke but i don´t need to talk about anything."  
"I think you need."  
"Whatever."  
"I´m serious Lexa!"  
"Well i´m serious too! Can we just forget we were in there and go on with our day?"  
"In there? So there´s really something about that place."  
"Okay Clarke, just stop."  
"Fine, i will stop. For now."  
They saw the begining of the weddings farm and walked back towards Lexas farm. Lexa made their lunch and they kept talking all the afternoon in Lexas couch while watching tv movies. At the end of the day Lexa went to work, Clarke made her company at the other side of the counter and at 4am they were again at Lexas house. They dressed their pajamas and went to the bed. Clarke was the big spoon tonight. They soon fell asleep in each other´s arms.

_"Lexa do you wanna see the chickens!" Emerson asked her._  
_"Yes! Let´s see chickens!" She saw the chickens until Emerson entered the farm house and..._  
_"Lexa come here inside." The little Lexa with 5 years old did as Emerson told her. "Do you know how babies are made?"_  
_"No i don´t."_  
_"Do you wanna know?"_  
_"Yes." The child said._  
_"Lay in bed, i will teach you."_  
_She did as he told, he started taking out her pants, then her panties. She laid on the bed. "Open your legs." Emerson said. Lexa did as he told, she opened her legs..._

And sudenly Lexa woke up from the nightmare. Clarke felt the brunette getting out of her arms and woke up, she looked at the clock and it was 7am. Lexa was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey are you okay?"  
"Yes, sorry I woke you up."  
"Was it a nightmare?"  
"Yes."  
"What was it about?"  
"I can´t remember." Unfortunately she could never forget this nightmare. Lexa layed next to Clarke again. "Let´s just go back to sleep."  
"Come here." Clarke said with open arms, Lexa turned her back to Clarke so she could spoon her. Clarke grabbed her carefully from behind with her right arm around the brunette.

Lexa got up at 11:00am and made the breakfast for her and Clarke.  
"Clarke the breakfast is ready." She tried to wake her up but the blonde was really sleepy. She sat next to her and stood there for a couple of seconds just admiring her. "Clarke wake up."  
The blondie opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning commander."  
Lexa laughed. "Good morning blondie." Clarke smiled at her.  
They ate breakfast and a phone rang. It was Clarkes mom.  
"Hi mom."  
"Hi mom? Clarke where are you? I thought you were at home until i checked your room!"  
"It´s fine mom i´m at a friends house."  
"Friend or boyfriend? Either way i want you at home. We need to have a little talk!"  
"Ok mom calm down, i haven´t done anything wrong and it´s not a boyfriend." Lexa couldn´t contain the smirk.  
"Calm down? Do you even know how many nights you have slept in your friends house this past week? And there´s too many money missing on your savings! I want you at home, now lady!"  
"What? Why are you checking out my stuff? I still know what i do."  
"I don´t know if you do. Hurry up!"  
"Going."  
She hangs up the phone. Clarke knew she was fucked up.  
"Hey what´s up?"  
"It´s my mom. I have to go home she´s really mad."  
"You want a ride?"  
"No it´s okay i take the bus."  
"C´mon Clarke don´t be stuborn, just let me take you there."  
"Fine."

They went downstairs and Lexa took her motorcycle from the garage.  
"Wow i wasn´t expecting that." Clarke said.  
"She´s a beauty isn´t she?" Lexa said proudly looking at her motorcycle "I call her hottie, she´s just like her owner."  
Clarke laughed. "You´re such a smug person."  
Lexa smirked at her and mounted the motorcycle. Clarke did the same and hold Lexa from behind.  
"Hold on tight blondie." Lexa said and started the motorcycle. Clarke hold on to her with everything she could. It was just the second time she was on a motorcycle.  
"Don´t be afraid, i won´t go too fast." Lexa did as she told. She noticed that Clarke was a little afraid and also she was enjoying having the blonde hold on to her with all of her streghts.  
They arrived Clarkes home within ten minutes. She jumped of the motorcycle and gave the helmet to Lexa.  
"Thank you Lexa, so when do i see you again?"  
"Whenever you want!" Lexa gave her a big smile.  
"I don´t even have your number."  
"Don´t worry, i have yours. I´ll call you later." Clarke was a little surprised but then remembered the beach episode and thought that if she could find her at the beach of course she could find her number too.  
"I´ll be waiting. Bye Lex."  
"Bye Clarke. Stay safe." And she drove away looking at the blonde through the mirror.

That day Clarke heard a lot from her mother. She was grounded. No exits, no money, no phone.


	5. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is broken. Fortunately Lexa doesn't like to give up on people or on anything.

Lexa called her 2 times but she didn´t answer so she left a message. "Hey Clarke, it´s Lexa. Is everything okay? Call me, kisses."  
She waited but Clarke wouldn´t call, not even a message. Lexa didn´t understand what was happening. Friday night after work she went to Arkadia but she didn´t see her, not even her friends. She passed her weekend all alone thinking about Clarke. ´Maybe she doesn´t want to be with me anymore.´ She thought.

On Wednesday Lexa was working at the Polis bar when she received a call but the counter was full of people so she couldn´t answer.

Clarke was at home, her mom gave her the phone because Clarke couldn´t shut up about it. She wanted to see Lexa. But now Lexa wouldn´t answer her. And also she was entering in a state of abstinence.  
"Raven i need your help."  
"Hey Clarke what´s up."  
"Can you come over please? I need to talk to you." Raven understood immediatly.  
"I´ll be there in a few minutes."

Clarke opened the door for Raven who gave her a big hug when she saw her.  
"Where have you been girl?"  
"I´m grounded, i´m locked in this house for a week, i´m getting crazy!"  
"Oh god i imagine. Where´s your mom."  
"Working, had an emergency."  
"Good. So what do you need?  
"Anything. For real. I just need something that takes my mind out of this house without getting out."  
"Damn, today i only have weed and heroin, i won´t give you heroin so it will be weed or weed."  
"Weed is not enough, i want the heroin."  
"Clarke?"  
"It´s just one time, i won´t get addicted."  
"I won´t do that sorry."  
"Hey i´m paying you, i know you´re my friend but if you don´t sell me i´ll buy to another person!"  
"Clarke i don´t think you should..."  
"C´mon just give it to me already."  
Clarke looked at her with desperate eyes and Raven felt guilty.  
"Please Raven!"  
"It´s the only time i´ll give you this."  
"Thanks Raven i owe you one!"  
"Don´t worry, just don´t do that again."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"Bye."  
Raven went away and Clarke locked herself in her room.

Clarke was on her worst state of mind ever that´s why she choose the heroin. She injected it and her phone rang. She felt like she was having an orgasm.  
"Lexaaaaa!"  
"Clarke! What happened? You never called me."  
"I´m grounded. I can´t get out of this house."  
"Damn, till when?"  
"I don´t know." Lexa stayed a little sad with this.  
"What if i talk with your mother? You can stay grounded at my house." Clarke laughed.  
"That´s a good one Lex, she would never let that happen."  
"You don´t know that, i´m good with moms. Put her on the phone."  
"She´s working at the hospital."  
"Okay, i have a costumer, i´ll call you later."  
"Okay bye."  
Clarke felt fucking amazing but that ended soon, she ran to the bathroom and threw up everything she had on her stomach. But then... that feeling returned. She felt like everything was perfect, she had never felt this way and she wanted to be like this everyday. Happy.

"Hey Luna, i have to go the hospital can you take over this."  
"Yes Lexa you go but are you okay?"  
"Yeah i just have to talk with Clarkes mom nothing more."  
"That girl is really getting into your head isn´t she?" Lexa blushed.  
"Says the one who is having sex with her friend!"  
Luna laughed and suddenly Raven entered the bar.  
"Look who is she, we´re talking about you!" Luna said but Raven was with a serious expression. "What´s wrong?"  
"Nothing." Raven said but immediately she started crying. Luna hurried up to hug her.  
"Luna do you want me to stay and you go? I can talk to Clarkes mom tomorrow." Lexa said.  
Raven lifted her head that was threaded in Lunas neck. She looked Lexa in the eye. "No, you go."  
"What?" Lexa was really confused now.  
"Just go. She needs you even if it´s probably too late."  
Lexa hurried up to get her stuff. And got out of the bar in a flash.  
"What happened?" Luna asked Raven.  
"It´s all my fault!" She said while crying. "But she said that she would buy to another person at least i knew what i had but it was me who put her into this life. It´s my fault Luna." She couldn´t stop crying.  
"What did you gave her?"  
"Heroin."  
"Oh Raven." She hold her tighter. "It´s not your fault, believe me it´s not."

Raven tells everything to Luna they are really open to each other, in both ways. Their first date was in fact, intersting.  
"So do you work?" Luna asks.  
"Yes of course i work."  
"So what do you do?"  
"I sell drugs." Luna laughed with Raven response.  
"You´re joking right?" She really thought that Raven was joking.  
"No, i´m actually really serious. You need some? I have weed, speed, ecstasy, cocain, heroin, lsd..."  
"No thank you. Are you serious?"  
"I´ve never been so serious in my life. But don´t worry i´m not a junkie i only smoke weed. And maybe some lsd at a party but nothing more."  
"Okay... let´s just change the subject since we´re at a restaurant."  
"Anything you want." And Raven gave her a big smile.

Lexa called Clarke while going to her house on her motorcycle.  
Clarke was too busy looking at the ceiling when her phone rang.  
"Hey Lexi!"  
"Clarke open the door i´m almost arriving."  
"What? I thought you were working."  
Clarke sounded too relaxed to Lexa.  
"You´re right i was working. Now i´m going to your home."  
"But my mom is almost here." Clarke didn´t care about that, she didn´t want Lexa to see her on that state. "I don´t think that´s a good idea."  
"Just open the door. I´m here and i´ll be here when she arrives if you don´t open that."  
"Fine, i´m on my way."

"Hey." The blonde said when opened the door. Lexa looked deep into her eyes they were not all black like the other time with lsd, this time the pupils were constricted. She was diferent.  
"You´re okay?" Lexa asked.  
"Better than ever!" She was not lying unfortunely.  
"Are you not inviting me to get inside?"  
"Lexa, i´m sorry i like you i really do but, i need to be alone right now."  
"What´s happening Clarke? Let me help you."  
"You´ve done what you could, you can´t help more than you already have. Nobody can help me, but it´s okay. Now i´m happy. I´ve never been happier."  
"So let me make you company since you´re here alone."  
"I want to be alone. Just stop. Go to your world full of life and colours, i don´t want my black and white world to destroy yours."  
Lexa felt like falling apart. And Clarke, well, she felt nothing.  
"Clarke put one thing in your head." Lexa hold her arms with her hands. "Having you in my life will just add more colours to it and i´m sure we can give colours to yours too."  
"There´s nothing you can do now." Clarke said. "I´m sorry Lexa."  
Lexa let her go and Clarke closed the door slowly. Lexa started crying and walked to her motorcycle, every step just seemed to get heavier. She knew this was heroin. She never tried but she knew only heroin could make this.  
Clarke thought she had done the right thing, she felt good. But that was just the heroin talking.

The next day Clarke wakes up empty and her first thought was heroin. She wants more but she doesn´t have money for more, her mother took her savings. She got up and saw that her mother was at the kitchen, silently Clarke went to her room and took enough money from her wallet for the next dose. She went back to the bed and thought about what she said to Lexa, part of her feels bad and regrets it but the other part thinks it´s the right thing for Lexa, at least she doesn´t has to worry about Clarke anymore. The blonde then looked at the clock and went back to bed because it was early.

Lexa woke up and her first thought was Clarke. She took a shower, dressed up and called Luna.  
"Luna is Raven with you?"  
"Good morning to you too Lexa." Luna answered with a sleepy voice. "It´s 9am in case you don´t know. And yes she´s here."  
"Yeah i know sorry but i have to talk to her. Can you pass her the phone?"  
"Hey Lexa." Raven answered also with a sleepy voice.  
"Raven i need to talk to you. Face to face."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, if you don´t mind."  
"Alright where do we meet?"  
"Come to my house, Luna knows where it is she explains to you."  
"Okay, see you soon."  
Raven hung up the call. "Luna you can stay if you want to rest just tell me the way." Luna was already taking off the pajama.  
"No, i´ve never seen Lexa desperate and i won´t stay in bed to lose this moment, i can rest later."  
"Okay i´ll make something for us to eat before we go."  
"No, you don´t have to. She will have breakfast for us. She made it already."  
"I like her." Raven says.  
"Who doesn´t?"  
"Probably that costumer who she screamed with."  
Luna laughed. "Yeah you right."

Lexa ate some fried bacon from her breakfast table all ready for the girls and called Anya.  
"Lexa what the fuck is going on? Please don´t tell me this is about that girl again!"  
"Good morning Anya, i need you at my house in 20 minutes. Can you do that?"  
"It´s about her isn´t it?"  
"Just come please, i have a nice breakfast for you with a lot of fried bacon as you like."  
"Fine, you got me with the fried bacon."  
"Bring your laptop."  
"I will."


	6. The Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa can be scary sometimes.

*Thirty minutes later Lexa, Anya, Luna and Raven were in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
"So let me get this straight which is something you never were." Anya said, Luna and Raven laughed and Lexa responded with a sarcastic laugh. "So you fell in love for this girl named Clarke..."  
"I´m not in love." Lexa said.  
"Whatever." Anya continued. "You helped her with some things, passed a lot of time together and now she took heroin and you want to talk with all the dealers in the town so they won´t sell heroin to Clarke."  
"Neither lsd or cocain." Lexa aded.  
"Right." Anya said unimpressive.  
"Raven you know them all don´t you?" Lexa asked.  
"Yeah, i mean not all of them but i know the major part. But she won´t know more than me."  
"Do you know their names?"  
"Yes i know."  
Lexa got up and disapeared into the living room.  
"Wow i´ve never seen her like this, she really is desperate." Luna said.  
And Lexa got back with her computer.  
"You can eat you know." Luna continued. "The dealers are probably sleeping at this hour. As i should be..."  
"I´m not hungry and there´s 3 beds in this house you just have to choose."  
"Which one is yours? I don´t want to lay down in a bed with dry juice."  
Lexa just ignored her.  
"Okay Raven, tell me their names."  
"So i know 5, Billie Latte, Mendy Walker, Leon Rion, Khal Blanco, Abel Camel."  
"What fucking names are those?" Anya said with her mouth full of bacon. "Billie Latte? Abel Camel? No wonder they´re drug dealers with moms who gave names like these who knows the childhood they had."  
"So, we have their names" Lexa says while writing. "Are they these?" She handles the computer to Raven.  
"Yes they are."  
"What are you going to do?" Luna asks and laughs. "Send them a friend request?" She laughs harder.  
"No dummy i´m going to discover where they are and talk to them."  
"And you think they are going to loose business just talking with them?" Luna continues.  
"No. But they will when they see more money than they were suposed to receive apearing at their front and without having to give any of their product."  
"Lexa they will probably lie to you, acept your money and still sell the product to Clarke. And you will need a lot of money to do that." Anya said.  
"Anya please i have my methods you know that, this will work, and money is not a problem."  
´I just want Clarke back´ Lexa thought.

"So you want me to find this guys?" Anya asked.  
"Yes, and i need you to track them."  
"Okay, give me your phone." Lexa gave her the phone and Anya saw the tracker as soon as she unlock the phone. "Just like i thought, you still have it. I told you not to stalker her Lexa!"  
"I´ve not been stalking on her but you never know when you may need this app."  
"Right."

Anya started working on her laptop. It took her a few minutes to have the tracker with 6 points instead of just one.  
"So as you can see..." Anya showed Lexa the tracker. "Clarke is the blue point, the dealers are the red, it shows their names if you click on the point. If they get closer than 100 meters your phone will make a sound. Beethoven 5th symphony. I know you love that song so i chose that one."  
"Thank you, in that way i will not know if someone is calling me or if Clarke is in danger. Really, thank you."  
"Maybe that way you´ll stop ignoring my calls."  
"I was working!"  
"Liar! You were with Clarke!"  
"That´s right she got out of the work earlier and Clarke went home with her." Luna said, she was adoring this morning. Lexa revired her eyes.  
"So you two did sleep together. You liar." Anya said.  
"Yes we slept together but it was just sleeping, we did nothing else."  
"Since when do you sleep with someone and don´t have sex with them?" Luna interwied. "That´s so fucking rare."  
"Why do you think i´m not giving up on her?" Lexa told them. She knew they wouldn´t stop.  
Luna and Anya just droped their mouth and stood there looking at Lexa with a terrifying look. Then they look at each other and a grin came to their face.  
"It´s confirmed." Anya said  
"It truly is confirmed." Luna responded.  
"Our little girl is in love." Anya said.  
They both were with tears in their eyes. Raven was holding her laugh.  
Lexa just stood there looking at them.  
"I bet it was at first sigh." Anya said  
"Can we go back to the plan?" Lexa said.  
"Of course commander, as you wish." Luna said.

It was 12pm, Anya was driving, Luna and Raven were at the back of the car and Lexa was at the front seat next to Anya.  
"Can´t you drive faster? It´s midday, soon Clarke will wake up and look for the dealers."  
"Calm down your gay ass! We have plenty of time we don´t even know if they are awake already."  
"Oh don´t worry, i wake them up!"  
"Yeah you´re good with that..." Luna said.  
They arrived to the place where Billie Latte was, it was a big house. Lexa got out of the car.  
"You sure you don´t want us to go with you?" Anya asked.  
"No, i have to do this on my own."  
Lexa closed the door and rang the bell of the house.  
A male voice answered. "Who is it?"  
"Hi my name is Lexa Woods. I need to talk to Billie Latte."  
"You´re talking to him, what do you want? Lexa Woods?"  
"I need something, we have to talk face to face."  
"Come in."  
He opened the gate and she entered through the place. There was a pool, a small garden, a garage and Billie opening the door of the house for Lexa. She walked in his direction and extended her hand.  
"Pleaser to meet you, Billie Latte."  
"The pleaser is mine, Lexa Woods. Come."  
They went inside, Billie sat on a couch and Lexa on another one in front of him.  
"So Lexa, what can i do for you?"  
"What i´m about to ask you Billie is really simple. I know you sell lots of things, but i don´t want any of those." He looked confused and Lexa kept her polite voice. "The thing is, i will give you some money, but you have to promise me that you won´t sell anything to a girl named Clarke Griffin." Lexa showed him the money and a picture of Clarke. "If you do what i say, you won´t have any problems with your business or with your life."  
"Are you threatening me?" He asked.  
"Of course not Billie, i´m just warning you."  
"So you want me to lose a costumer in exchange of this small amount of money..."  
"And don´t forget, the safety of your life."  
"Why wouldn´t i be safe?"  
In that moment Lexa takes a pistol from the inside of her jacket and serenly points it to him.  
"I really don´t want to kill you Billie but if i have to do that, i promise i won´t give you any pain and just shoot you in the head." He was about pee himself. "You see, i know a lot of people in this town so you better not try anything because you really have no chance."  
"Okay, i won´t sell anything to her."  
"I believe you, Billie."  
"Thank you."  
"Did you decorated her face?"  
"Yes, i did, Clarke Griffin. I won´t forget."  
"Of course you won´t." Lexa saved the picture of Clarke, got up and saved the gun to where it was. "I have to go, there are people waiting for me outside. Behave yourself Billie, i really don´t want to see you again."  
And with that, Lexa walked through the front door, got out of that place and entered the car.  
"So, how did it worked out?" Anya asked while she started driving.  
"It went well, it was easier than i thought."  
"What did you tell him?" Luna was curious since Lexa was really fast with that.  
"Oh nothing special, i put the money on the table, showed a picture of Clarke, told him for not sell anything, pointed a gun to him, told him..." Anya stoped the car "You what??" she asked.  
"Are you deaf, i put the money on the table, showed..."  
"No, you said you pointed a gun to him, a fucking gun Lexa!"  
"Yes." Lexa took the gun out of her jacket. "I knew it would be useful some day."  
"Don´t point that shit to me!" Anya screamed out. Cars started whistling behind so Anya had to keep driving.  
"What the fuck is on your mind Lexa?" Luna said. "I thought the plan was talking to him, maybe threatening him about his business but nothing more!"  
"Lexa i think you´re risking to much, this guys are dangerous." Raven said.  
"You know what?" Anya stoped the car again. "Get out off my car. I don´t want you near me with that thing in your hands."  
"Okay calm down you all. This isn´t real, it´s just a toy." Lexa pointed the gun to Anya and pretented to shoot. "See? Nothing happened!" Cars startled whistling again. "Now please keep driving, i have more 4 of them to threat."  
Anya kept driving. "I can´t believe you just pointed a gun to me..." She said static.  
"Don´t be such a pussy, it´s just a toy."  
"I´ll never forgive you!"  
"Whatever."  
"Do you plan to do that with the other guys?" Raven asked.  
"Yes why?"  
"This one did nothing but you should be careful, imagine if one of them has a real weapon... they´re crazy."  
"I´m crazier."  
"Don´t worry babe." Luna said. "If Lexa can be creepy without a gun i can´t even imagine with one, even if it´s just a toy."  
"That´s right, i don´t need a real gun to protect myself, a toy is enough. They will do nothing. I´m sure of that."  
And she was right. The other four were in diferent places, diferent situations and even with people around them. But Lexa could resolve the situation. She was secure that this would work so she did her best acting.

It was 15pm and the group was back at Lexas living room.  
"I don´t know what´s her plan, she´s taking too long to get out of the house." Raven talked about Clarke.  
"If our plan really worked, she´ll call you right?" Lexa asked.  
"Yes, she knows i won´t sell her anything but still, she will try, i know her."  
"So we just have to wait."  
"That lunch is making me lazy, i´m going to take a nap." Luna said and went to Lexas room.  
"Yeah i´m doing that too." Raven followed her.  
"Please, don´t fuck on my bed." Lexa said.  
"Don´t worry, we had enough last night." Raven said.  
"Thank god." Lexa looked to Anya who was near to close her eyes. "You know there´s more beds in this house."  
"No, i know you won´t sleep so i stay here with you."  
Lexa looked onto the tracker and sighed.  
"I miss her, i really do."  
"I know Lex, you did what you could, the tracker will warn you when it´s time. Just try and rest." Anya closed her eyes.  
"Yeah i will."

Meanwhile Clarke called to her mother who was already working.  
"Mom do you mind if i go to Octavias house. Her dad died, she´s really needing a friend right now."  
"I feel sorry for her but doesn´t she has other friends and her brother?"  
"Raven is not in town and Bellamy was on holidays with his girlfriend Echo, he´s coming on his way but he will take time. Come on, Octavia needs me."  
"Okay, you may go, but i want you home at night. The key is in the pantry behind the oil."  
"Thank you mom. Bye"  
"Bye kisses."


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke keeps getting in trouble.

16pm Anya fell asleep on the couch but Lexa can´t take her eyes of the device. And then the blue point started moving.  
"Anya!" Lexa screamed out her name. And Anya woke up startled.  
"What?"  
"She´s moving. It´s fast, she´s taking the car."  
"Where´s she going?"  
Lexa zoomed out the image.  
"She´s on her way to Leon."  
"I´ll get the phone." Anya searched for the cheap phone in her bag. This phone had the numbers of the 5 dealers on it. Lexa bought it before meeting them and Anya registered the numbers in a way they couldn´t track the phone and couln´t even send a message back to it. She handed the phone to Lexa and she started texting the message to Leon. "You better do the right thing when she arrives. I´m watching you." She sent the anonymous message to him.  
"She´s driving fast." Anya said and then Lexas phone started playing the Beethovens 5th Symphony. Lexa turned it down.  
"She is."  
She arrived the destination and they waited. The blue point stood there for 5 minutes and started moving again. Lexa did the same thing she did before, discovered where Clarke was going to, sent the same message and waited that it worked out. She did that with all the 5 dealers. The blue point was in the place of the last red point  
"Raven wake up." Lexa ran into her room screaming. "Wake up."  
"Why are you so loud?" Luna says.  
"What is happening?" Raven wakes up rubbing her eyes.  
"Clarke´s going to call you."  
Raven got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water.  
Lexa went back to the couch and saw that the blue point was moving again. Ravens phone rang.  
"Hey Clarke."  
"Raven where are you? I need to meet you."  
"I know what you want and i won´t give that to you."  
"Why?"  
"You know what i think about that."  
"Please Raven."  
"I´m sorry Clarke. I can meet you if you want, but i won´t give you anything."  
"Okay, goodbye Raven."

Clarke hung up the phone and parked the car near her house. She started thinking about who else could get her drugs. After a few minutes she remembered a guy she met a few weeks ago. She still has his number.  
"Hi Finn."  
"Hey Clarke, how are you?"  
"Great, i want to meet you. Where are you?"  
"Damn girl, that´s what i like to ear. I´m in that coffee named Azgeda. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yeah, i´m on my way."

Lexa was getting nervous, she couldn´t stop quiet.  
"What is happening? Why isn´t she going home? Where is she going?"  
"Lexa sit down for a minute." Luna said with a sick expression. "I´m getting nauseas because of you."  
"Ok that´s it, i´m going after her."  
Raven was with the mobile on her hands and then the blue point stoped.  
"Wait Lexa. She stoped."  
"Where?"  
"I think it´s a coffee. That one called Azgeda." Raven said. Lexa grabed the phone.  
"What is she doing in that coffee full of pervs? I was there once and had to kick some asses." Lexa said.  
"I bet you loved it..." Anya murmured.  
Lexa got her stuff and started walking to the front door.  
"Wait Lexa we go with you!"  
"You drive too slow."  
And she got out of the house and got on her motorcycle.

Clarke was talking with Finn at the Azgeda.  
"Okay, i can take you to someone i know but i want something in return."  
"What?"  
"Your body."  
"You´re not serious, right?"  
"I´m actually really serious."  
Clarke thought for a minute. She wanted that heroin.  
"Fine. But first you take me to that person."  
"How do i know you´ll do it?"  
"I will, i promise."  
"Then let´s go."  
They got out of the coffee and entered Clarkes car so they could meet the person.

When Lexa arrived Azgeda she looked to her phone and the blue point was on movement. "Fuck." She followed the blue point. It stoped a few minutes later in a alley. 

Finn and Clarke entered a old house in that alley. Clarke talked to the dealer and made the business. Soon Finn and Clarke were getting out of the house.  
"So, where do you wanna go now? My house or yours?" He said looking at her with predator eyes.  
"I told you i would do that with you but i didn´t told you it was today."  
"What?" He grabs her. "That´s not fair i´ve made my part, now you do yours. You promised!"  
"I know but it´s just like i said, i´m on my period today." Lie.  
"I bet that´s just an excuse and i don´t care about that!"  
"Well but i care!"  
"Fuck it."  
He pushed her against the wall, holding her with one hand and trying to take off her pants with the other. He was hard already.  
"Stop! What are you doing? Stop!" She screamed the last word.  
He pushed her panties down as low as he could, took his penis out and tried to put it inside her, but Clarke was giving fight but he was stronger.  
Lexa was almost arriving the spot where the blue point was, there was a lot of red lights, she took too long she knows that. She left her motorcycle on the corner and as soon as she enters the alley she felt sick with what she saw.  
Clarke was against the wall trying to fight Finn. Lexa ran as fast as she could. When Finn looked back and saw Lexa arriving he tried to defend himself. But he could do nothing. Lexa punched him hard, as hard as she could, she couldn´t stop, she was crying and punching.  
"Lexa..." Clarke said scared, fear in her voice. But Lexa couldn´t ear her, she couldn´t let him live.  
"Lexa stop." Clarke didn´t know what to do. How to stop Lexa. She enjoyed seeing Finn full of blood but she didn´t want Lexa to be arrested for killing a person.  
"Lex!" This was a diferent voice. It was Anya.  
"Shit!" Luna knew that maybe it was too late when she saw the guy full of blood and passed out. But Lexa kept beating on him until Anya hold her from behind.  
"Stop! That´s enough!"  
"I´m going to kill that son of a bitch!" Lexa was strong, hard to hold, Luna had to help but still it was hard.  
Raven tried to feel his pulsation. "I think you already did."  
Lexa calmed down when she heard this.  
"Fuck." Anya let go off Lexa, her hands were full of blood and she had blood of him in her face too.  
Lexa looked at Clarke who seemed scared. "Did i arrive on time?"  
"You could have been like 2 minutes faster but yeah, you did. Thank you." Lexa felt relieved. "Come home with me."  
"I can´t sorry." Clarke started to walk away but Lexa stoped her by standing in front of her.  
"Why?" Lexa asked her.  
"Look at me! I´m a mess! I put you in troubles, you could have died with me that day at the beach! And you could go to jail because of this! Also i don´t know how you do to always apear at the right place and at the right time but please stop, i don´t want to get any more troubles for you."  
"You don´t get me any troubles, i went to the beach because i wanted to, i came here because i wanted to and i don´t regret any of it."  
Clarke didn´t know what to say, she didn´t want to hurt her but she knows she´ll have too. That´s the only way for her to stop going after her.  
"Really Lexa, i´m sick of having you after me, chasing me from place to place." This hit Lexa hard. "If i´m to die then let me die, if i´m to be raped then let it happen, even if i´m thankful that you appeared. But stop, it´s enough. You´re not my friend, you´re not my girlfriend. You´re nothing to me." Clarke turned her back to Lexa, started walking out of there and cried. It cost her to say that, but she needed to be sure that Lexa wouldn´t mind herself with Clarke again.  
And Lexa, well Lexa felt like saturn just fell on her. Like life just lost it´s sense. Without Clarke anything made sense. She cried hard.  
"I´ll go after her." Raven said and ran after Clarke.  
Anya hugged Lexa trying to confort her. "C´mon Lex, not even when Costia rejected you, you cried this way."  
"I thought it was real." Lexa said between sobs. "It was a few amount of time i know but, i thought we really had something. Feelings you know."  
"I know Lex." 

Meanwhile Raven went after Clarke who was turning around the corner in her way to her car. She still had tears in her eyes.  
"Clarke!" Raven turned her around and looked deep at her. "Why are you crying? If you feel like this why would you tell those things to Lexa. You hurted her you know that right? She did so much for you and you said those cruel things..."  
"I know i hurt her, i do like her but i did that on purpose so she won´t harm herself for me anymore."  
"That´s dumb you know. Drugs are ruining your mind."  
That just remembered Clarke who turned her back to Raven and kept walking.  
"Hey you´re not turning your back to me!" Raven kept on following her. "Now tell me what the hell were you doing in there? You went there to get more? I didn´t knew this guy..." Clarke kept quiet. "That´s dangerous Clarke. You don´t know how to use it! You can overdose! You can die!"  
"Then let me die!" Clarke entered her car and locked the doors.  
Raven hit on the glass of the car and talked loud so the blonde could hear her.  
"Clarke stop, don´t do this. I´ll give you marijuana if you want, we can go to parties and have some speed, please anything but that."  
But Clarke started the car and drove away.  
Raven had no other choice than quit and go back to the alley.

"Girls we should get going." Luna said looking at Finn. "Raven said he wasn´t really dead that was just to calm you down but still we should go."  
Lexa looked at the fallen body full of blood, a part of her wishes he was dead but the other part doesn´t want to be arrested so... "Yeah, you´re right."  
They walked through the alley, soon they were next to Lexas motorcycle and Raven appears.  
"So how did it went?" Luna asked her.  
"Not very well." Raven says.  
"I think it´s better if i take the motorcycle and you go in the car with Anya." Luna says to Lexa.  
"No, i can take it. I´m just sad not incapacitaded."  
"So we meet at your house?" Anya asked looking at Lexa with concerned eyes. She couldn´t leave her alone in that state. "I´ll make dinner this time."  
"Yes, please. We met there."  
"Okay see you there."

Lexa got on her motorcycle and started driving. Luna, Raven and Anya had the car on another street so they couldn´t go behind Lexa and also they couldn´t probably keep up with her speed.

Lexa was so exhausted. At the same time she also felt angry with herself because besides her efforts she could do nothing after all. Maybe if she just had done nothing, maybe Clarke wouldn´t have been almost raped by Finn. She failed in protecting her. And now Clarke hated her. Lexa speed up.  
She did everything she could but she still failed. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"But i don´t understand... " Anya talked while driving. "If she likes Lexa why would she do this, why would she hurt her that way?"  
"Because she thinks that will stop Lexa from getting herself hurt." Raven answered.  
"Oh believe me that won´t stop her." Luna said.  
"Yeah she may be hurt now but as soon as she gets better she will try again." Anya said and stoped the car due to traffic. "Even if she thinks that Clarke hates on her. She did the same with me, i mean not actually the same but we were mad at each other and still she stoped me from doing something dumb."  
"But she knows you for years and knows Clarke only for some days." Raven said. "It´s a quite big difference."  
"Babe, Lexa is not someone who quits that easily and c´mon... haven´t you seen how she looks at Clarke?" Luna said.  
"Yeah, you right. I guess i´m going to help her on that, i want my friend back." Raven tells.  
"We all are going to help her." Luna said.  
"Why the hell is there so much traffic today? It´s not even rush hour..." As soon as Anya says that, a rushed ambulance passes through them.  
"There you have..." Luna says. "The answer to your question."  
They waited a few minutes and then the cars started moving again.  
"Finally." Anya said, sick of waiting. She started driving.

When they get to the zone that was creating the traffic earlier they get horrified with what they see. Lexas motorcycle was there, all damaged itself, it was even missing a wheel. There was a truck lifting it so they could take it out of there.  
"Oh my god!" Anya found herself desperate and hurried to the hospital. "It was her!"  
"I can´t believe it!" Luna said.  
Raven took her phone out off her purse and sent a message to Clarke. 'Lexa had an accident with her motorcycle, i think it was pretty bad. I thought you should know. We´re going to the hospital right now.'


	8. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Lexa is pretty bad and the girls can´t stop crying.

Clarke was at home, already with the bag of the heroin in her hands when she receives the message. She reads it and panicks. Immeadiatly she hides the bag and rushes to the hospital. She knew this was her fault. Maybe if she hadn´t talked to Lexa that way this wasn´t happening, or maybe if she just went home with her this wasn´t happening. But she was sure that if she didn´t go to that place today, Lexa would be just fine. She was crying because she knows that this is her fault.

Clarke arrived at the hospital, hurried to the emergencies and saw the girls already there.  
"How is she?" She asked worried.  
"The nurse said that she was lucky for being alive. But they don´t know if she will be able to survive." Anya said, her eyes were red it was visible that she had been crying. Those words hit Clarke badly, Lexa could die because of her, again. She started crying again.  
"It´s all my fault! I should have gone with her. We would be at her house by now watchin a movie, laughing and joking around."  
"Clarke this is not your fault..." Raven tried to console her.  
"It is Raven, believe me, it is."  
Clarke went inside to the waiting room, sat on a chair and just stood there blaming herself. Anya sat next to her praying for good news.  
"Babe i have to go dinner and get ready to work." Luna said to Raven. "Will you stay here?"  
"Yeah i will, i will give you news as soon as i get them."  
"Thank you." Luna kissed her softly. "Bye."  
"Bye." Raven waved at her girlfriend and went back inside. She sat next to Clarke and all the three of them stood there hoping for the better.

One hour passed. It was almost 8pm but there was still no news. Until the nurse showed up. Anya recognized her from before and immediately got up.  
"Please tell me she´s okay." Anya begged to the nurse. Clarke and Raven got up too.  
"She´s okay." The three breathed a sigh of relief. "For now." The relief didn´t last.  
"What are the injuries?" Clarke asked.  
"Well, it´s incredly to say that the only bone that she broke was a rib. Meanwhile she deslocated the left shoulder and when she fell of the bike there was something that stabbed her in the stomach, i´m still not sure what. Still, the fell was so bad that the helmet got off during the crash, she hit her head, badly. She´s in a coma."  
"What? Coma?" Anya fell on the chair again, hands in her face, tears in her eyes.  
Clarke couldn´t even believe what she was hearing.  
"You said it was a crash?" Raven asked.  
"Yes, it appears some guy didn´t stop at the stop signal. And she could do nothing. The people that were on the street and called the ambulance said he ran away."  
"When can we see her?" Clarke asked.  
"She´s stable for now but we can´t risk it so, not until tomorrow. It depends if she gets better during the night."  
"Okay i understand." Clarke said. "Can you say to the doctor Abby Griffin that her daughter is here?"  
"Oh you´re Abbys daughter. Of course i can. I´ll come back later."  
"Thank you."  
Clarke sat next to Anya again and Raven next to Clarke.  
Soon Abby was apearing through the door.  
"Clarke!"  
"Mom!" Clarke hugs her mom. Abby didn´t receive a hug from Clarke for a long time.  
"I thought you were with Octavia and..." Abby looked behind Clarke. "Hi Raven."  
"Hi Abby." Raven said.  
"I was with her yes mom."  
"And you said Raven was not in town." Raven heard that but she just ignored it, she knew her friend, Clarke was used to lie to her mother.  
"Yeah she came back a few time ago, that doesn´t matter now." Abby knew there was something wrong with Clarke history. "Mom i need to see my friend."  
"Your friend is in really bad shape Clarke, i will operate her myself in 10 minutes. I have to go Clarke i need to prepare the operation."  
"Okay go, but when you´re finished come talk to me. I need to know how she is."  
"I will do my best honey."  
"I know." Clarke felt relieved knowing that it was her mom who was taking care of Lexa. She was in good hands.

Hours passed and there were no news about Lexa. Raven bought some fast food so they could eat at the hospital. Anya fell asleep after all those time trying to stay awake. Raven did the same. Well Lexa did woke them up early that day. Except Clarke, she slept well so she wasn´t having trouble in staying awake. Of course that that wasn´t the only reason she was still awake. She was lost in thoughts when her mom arrived the waiting room. Clarke got up to talk with her mother out of that room, so they wouldn´t wake up those two sleeping.  
"So, how did it go?"  
"It went alright. Now we just need her to wake up from that coma."  
"Can i see her?"  
"Clarke..."  
"I won´t disturb anyone or do anything stupid. I just want to see her."  
"No one can see you there Clarke."  
"Don´t worry, i can be sneaky."  
"Of course you are... come."

Abby took Clarke to the room where Lexa was. She opened the door and there she was. Face full of scratches, her arms full of bruises, a bandage in her head... and she couldn´t see the rest of the body. She can´t even imagine.  
"Clarke i have to go home. I need to rest, today was a long day."  
"Yeah you can go, i will just stay here some minutes."  
"Okay just be careful. In every half and hour there will come a nurse to check on her."  
"Don´t worry you can go. Sleep well."  
"You should rest too, see you tomorrow."  
Abby closes the door and Clarke gets closer to Lexa to look better at her. Even full of wounds she can be so beautiful. How is that even posible?  
"Lexa, wake up." Clarke gave a soft touch on her hand, hoping she would feel and make her wake up. "It´s me Clarke. Come back to me. I´m sorry about what i said. I was just trying to protect you, from me. It looks like i did worst. I never meant that. I´m sorry. You´re so important to me, please don´t give up."  
But Lexa couldn´t ear her. Clarke could talk the rest of the night that she wouldn´t listen her. She grabbed a chair and sat there, holding soflty her hand and looking at her. She wanted to stay awake but after a while she lets her head fall on the mattress and fell asleep.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Clarke woke up and the nurse was there to check on Lexa.  
"Oh i was just, making sure that she was okay."  
"Yeah that´s why i´m working. You may go home or to the waiting room, wherever you want unless here."  
"Please you don´t know if she will wake up or have any problem while you aren´t here. Let me stay."  
"I think you don´t help much slepping either. Just go. I don´t want to bother the security."  
Clarke felt defeated.  
"Fine, i´m going now." She got up, took a last glance on Lexa and went to the waiting room.

It was 10am when Luna arrived the emergencies with a breakfast for the girls. They were all still sleeping. She sat next to them and let them wake up by themselves.

15pm and the girls were getting stressed out.  
"Hey nurse?" Anya said seeking for the womans attention. "I want to see my friend."  
"You´ll have to wait, she didn´t wake up and she´s not getting better. It may take a while for her to have visits so you better wait at home."  
"What?"  
"She lost a lot of blood and hit hard with her head. We´ve been trying our best but like i said before, it´s a lucky she´s alive."  
The nurse turned her back on her and went do the insides of the emergencies.  
"You know she´s right. Being here or being at home it´s the same, but at house we can rest better." Raven said.  
"Yeah i know. I just hoped that she would wake up during the night and suddenly get better and then we could see her. Of course that was impossible." Anya said.

So that was it. Anya gave the nurses her number for them to contact her as soon as they had any news.  
Luna, Raven and Anya got out of the building, but Clarke didn´t move.  
"You should get going." Raven said. "I will stay with Clarke."  
"Okay babe, see you later."  
They said their goodbyes and Raven went back to the building.  
"Clarke, you know they´re right."  
"Yeah i know it."  
"Then lets go home. I will keep you company."  
"You don´t understand Raven..."  
"What?"  
"She´s like that because of me."  
"Clarke you weren´t in the car that hit her, how could that be your fault?"  
"Because she had to do that travel. Because she went to that place looking for me. Because i hurted her and didn´t go home with her. It´s all my fault, i can´t leave her."  
"It´s not your fault." Raven looked at her with reasuring eyes. "Maybe if it wasn´t for you she would get out of her house for another reason and have that accident in the same way. Some things unfortunely are made to happen."  
"I can´t go home Raven."  
"Why?"  
"Because if i go home i know i´ll use it. And i need to be better, for her. I want to get better so i can be there for her."  
"What if i go home with you, you give me that thing and i put it in the trash?"  
"Not in the trash i´ll search for it in there later."  
"Okay toilet."  
"That´s better." Clarke knew, that was the right decision. "But i feel so lost without that thing Raven, i feel worst than ever."  
"It´s not the absence of the heroin that´s making you feel lost, well maybe that helps but the absence of Lexa is what is making you feel that way."  
"I hope you´re right."  
"C´mon, i think we´re both needing a bed to rest."  
Clarke and Raven got out of the hospital and went to Clarkes house. As soon as they got there Clarke gave Raven the heroin and she dumped it in the toilet. They both laid on Clarkes bed and tried to rest.


	9. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke as a very beautiful voice.

A week passed. Anya received no news from the nurses. Raven has been helping Clarke not returning to the drugs, they smoked a lot of marijuana but they don´t consider that as a drug. And of course, Clarke asks every day to her mom how is Lexa but her mother has no different answer for all those days 'she´s still in the coma' 'she needs more time' 'she may be better but we still can´t risk it'.  
Until one day she finally hears a different answer.  
"Clarke tomorrow you will be able to see Lexa. We´ll move her to a special visits room. Maybe that helps her waking up from the coma."  
"Great! I will tell the girls."  
"But it´s just between 14 o´clock to 16 o´clock and 18 o´clock to 20 o´clock."  
"Thanks mom."

The next day, the four girls were at the hospital at 14 o´clock, making their way to Lexas room. And there she was, all conected to machines. Clarke saw that her bruises were better. Now she just needs to come out of that coma.  
"Hey Lexi." Clarke said. "I brought you daffodills, they are white outside and green inside, just like your eyes. I had to drive half of the city and go flourist to flourist to find these ones."  
Clarke put the flowers that were already in a vase with water next to Lexas bed. She got closer to Lexa and gave her a peck on the forehead.  
Anya got closer to the bed and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I miss you so much. Hurry up please. I don´t know how much longer i can´t take this ones without you."  
"Hey, that hurts!" Luna says  
"Shut up i´m trying to make her laugh."  
"Good luck with that, you can´t even make my grandma laugh and she laughs about everything."  
"Do you think she will wake up with something you say?" Raven asked.  
"Have you ever seen that movie called 'Kickin´it Old Skool'? Anya asks and Raven just says no with her head. "Ah then it´s normal that you don´t understand! The guy loved breakdance until he fell and entered in a coma. He was in a coma for 20 years until one day heard breakdance music on the radio and woke up from the coma!"  
"Yeah but like you said, he loved breakdance and i don´t think Lexa loves you like the guy loved breakdance."  
"She do loves me, as a friend but she does."  
"Nop, not enough." Luna continued.  
A moment of silence happened and suddenly the three of them change their stare to Clarke.  
"What?" She says confused.  
"Nothing." Luna says. "We just thought you should talk more."  
"About what?"  
"Anything." Raven answers.  
"Should i call my mom? I think you all might be needing a doctor more than Lexa."  
"Where am I?"  
Clarke froze when she heard this voice. She turned her back to the three girls and saw Lexa with her eyes opened.  
"Lexa!" Clarke hold Lexas hand. "It´s okay, i´m here."  
"Is this heaven?"  
"No sweetheart, you´re still on earth."  
"I feel like i was hit by a car."  
"And you were hit by a car."  
"You bitch i thought i would never hear your voice again!" Anya got closer to Lexa. "The nurses said that you were suposed to be dead!" Luna said.  
"I´m sorry but... who are you?" Lexa asked looking confused to them.  
"C´mon Lexa, do you even know how much we have waited to ear your voice? Don´t mock on us now!" Luna said.  
"I´m not mocking. I don´t know who you are."  
"Yeah i know i´m even more beautiful even if it only passed a week but..." Luna talked but soon was interrupted.  
"What day is today? Where are my parents?"  
"Oh my god." It was at that moment, Anya knew there was something serioulsy wrong with Lexa.  
"I´m going to call a nurse." Raven said and got out running of the room.  
Clarke couldn´t believe that Lexa couldn´t remember her friends, now that she was back, she wouldn´t remember anything.  
"Lex." Clarke said holding Lexas face between her hands. "Don´t you tell me you don´t remember me..."  
"I´m sorry but i really don´t remember you." Lexa said, even thought she could feel a conetion between her and Clarke. Raven came back with a nurse. Her name was Becca Pramheda, according to her nameplate.  
"Lexa i just thought you should know that you´re a lesbian." Luna said, Lexa didn´t seem surprised. "In fact you command the lesbians in the whole world."  
"So who´s my girlfriend? It´s you blondie? It as to be you, i wouldn´t date any of them."  
Clarke got really red for a couple few seconds. Anya laughed.  
"Hey that was rude! Is she better than me babe?" Luna asked Raven pointing to Clarke.  
"For me you´re the most beautiful woman on the planet. But maybe Lexa doesn´t think the same."  
"I definitely don´t think the same." She said looking at Clarke, who was still red by the way.  
"I´m sorry for the interruption but, Lexa..." The nurse had a block of notes and a pen ready to write. "I need to know what´s your last memory."  
"I remember that i was in my farm with my parents, playing with my dog..."  
"And how old you think you were?"  
"Maybe 15 or 16 i think."  
"So you only have memories bellow the 16 years old?"  
"Yeah. I can´t remember anything recent, i mean, i got really big." She said looking at her boobs.  
"Oh god you´re such a perv." Anya said.  
"I always wanted the medium size."  
"Girls how did she wake up? Was it by herself of did you do something?" The nurse asked.  
"Clarke talked." Luna said pointing at the blonde who looked intrigued.  
"So, did you say something important to Lexa? What did you said Clarke?"  
"No she just talked and that´s it, Lexa wakes up." Anya says. "I think she was saying that we were needing to see a doctor..."  
"You should take advantage while you´re in the hospital." Lexa responded. Clarke tried do contain the laugh.  
"For someone who doesn´t remember a single shit for the last 6 years you really have some good answers."  
"You should met me at my twelve."  
"I did meet you at twelve."  
"Oh right."  
"Actually i met you before. I remember you as a kid, kicking a guy in the guts, playing soccer better than boys, wrestling with them and you actually won to a guy that was twice your size..."  
"Yeah i remember that... good times."  
"So let´s stay focused on this girls." The nurse gets their attention and looked at Clarke. "Clarke what kind of relantionship you have with Lexa?"  
Clarke didn´t knew what to say but she didn´t have to say anything.  
"I think she´s my girlfriend." Lexa said spontaneously.  
Luna fell on the ground laughing. Raven was almost crying from laughing. Anya was really crying with so much laugh. And Clarke was red like a tomato trying to say something but no one wouldn´t listen to her because they were to busy laughing.  
2 minutes passed. The 3 girls calmed down, tried to make a serious face holding grins and let Clarke talk.  
"I´m sorry Lexa but, we´re not girlfriends."  
"Oh what a shame... I would really tap that ass."  
And the girls went wide again but this time they were all on the ground.  
There was so much noise that Abby Griffin came to see what was going on. She was a little surprised when she saw those 3 on the ground.  
"What the hell is going on? You´re scaring a old woman with your laughs!"  
"I´m sorry Abby it´s just... i really like Lexa." Raven said trying to surpress a laugh and failing.  
"I forgot how she was in her sixteens!" Anya said and laughed a little more.  
"What? In her sixteens? What is going on here? And for the love of god what are you doing on the floor? We cleaned that this morning we don´t need your help with that thank you." And they laughed harder with Abbys joke.  
"Mom you can go it´s okay, i take care of them."  
"Ahh so you´re my mother in law, nice to meet you!" Lexa said waving at her.  
"What?" Abby heard something and looked behind but the girls laughs didn´t let her ear well and also she was kinda distracted seeing Raven rolling on the ground.  
"It´s nothing, she´s delusional." Clarke pushed Abby out of the room.  
"Clarke tell them to do less noice, i know you´re happy because she woke up but the patients are driving nuts. Everyone is driving nuts with them laughing."  
"Yeah i know that feeling. They will calm down now."  
"I hope you´re right." Abby went away and Clarke closed the door.  
The girls were still on the ground trying to recover from the last one.  
"My stomach hurts." Raven said between laughs.  
"My lips hurts." Anya said.  
"That´s because you fucked all night you bitch." Lexa said looking at the ceiling.  
Anya laughed, got up and got closer to Lexa.  
"I wish but i couldn´t, i was too worried about you."  
"Oh god, you´re still dumb from what i see. You didn´t fuck because you were worried about me... believe me, i wouldn´t do that."  
"I know. But now i´m single so..."  
"You´re with..."  
"Girls if you don´t mind, i still have some questions to make." The nurse said, Lexa caught her looking a little too much for Anya. It´s like they say, the commander of lesbians, she caches them all with just a stare.  
Raven and Luna got up. Now the room was quiet.  
"Lexa do you remember Clarke? Because they said you woke up by hearing her voice so maybe you have feelings for her..."  
Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes for a few seconds but she didn´t remembered anything about her.  
"I wouldn´t call it feelings at this moment." Anya said. "It´s probably attraction."  
"Attraction for her voice?" The nurse asked. Lexa was hypnotized by Clarkes boobs.  
"And for the body too obviously!" Luna said smirking. Lexa heard that and looked back at Luna.  
"Who wouldn´t?" And she made Clarke blush again.  
"Girls i need you to focuse." The nurse said.  
"It´s not possible that she woke up because of my voice because i talked to her a week ago. I talked a lot more and she didn´t wake up."  
"A week ago she would never wake up because she was in risk of life. This week she got out of risk, that´s why we brought her here. Because being here hearing from the people she knows and smealling known scents could bring her back. And it actually worked."  
"You saved me blondie."  
"You saved me many times before, believe it." Clarke said and looks back at the nurse.  
But with that said a flashback appeared in Lexas head. A beach, a huge wave caughts someone, Clarke.  
"Clarke." The blonde turns her attention to Lexa. "That´s your name, it was you at the beach."  
"You remembered something?"  
"Yeah but not much. It´s all blurry. But i know it was you."  
"How much time do you know each other?"  
"Almost a month." Clarke said.  
"What?" Lexa said surprised. "Only a month? That´s a lie. I know you for years i´m sure."  
"Believe me, we don´t." Clarke said with a grin, Lexas conviction could be funny sometimes.  
"Did we had sex?" Lexa said with hope in her eyes.  
"No Lexa we didn´t. And i´m straight by the way."  
"And so is spaghetti, until it gets wet."  
"What? I´m not spaghetti Lexa!"  
"But i bet i can get you wet."  
"Aff." Clarke didn´t knew what to say because she knew it was truth, she was almost sure she wasn´t straight but she had to say that because of the nurse who could tell something to her mother. And one thing is for sure, if Clarke isn´t ready to admit it, her mother much less.  
Lexa felt a little sad knowing that she didn´t had sex with Clarke, she knew it would be great. She´s the commander of lesbians but Clarke was hard to read and that was making her restless.  
Raven, Luna and Anya didn´t knew what they would laugh of, it was all too fucking hilarious.  
"Oh god Clarke wake up and stop fooling yourself!" Raven said.  
"It´s truth, shut up."  
"Yeah, yeah." Raven knew her too well.  
"Clarke..." The nurse was talking. "You woke up Lexa, you made her remember something. That happened obviously because you´re important to her, even if now she doesn´t know that."  
"Oh i don´t need to remember anything, i know she is important." Lexa said looking Clarke in the eyes, seeing her blushing but still unsure of what sexual orientation she was. Lesbian, bi or straight? That was a big question.  
"I think that you four girls should help Lexa remembering her past." The nurse was now with her back turned to Lexa, directed to Clarke. Lexa took advantage of this moment to give a signal to Anya who looked at her and immediately Lexa made scissor with her fingers and looked at the nurse. Anya knew that the commander was back at the action. Discreetly she made a cool sign to Lexa. "But specially you Clarke. You´re her best shot, try to talk to her as much you can about what you lived together this month." Clarke felt nervous knowing that she had to tell Lexa what happened. Tell that she almost fell in heroin if it wasn´t for her. That if it wasn´t for Lexa she was probably gone.  
"I will help her too." Anya said. "I know her since a kid we share a lot of memories."  
"That´s good." The nurse said. "I think i´m finished for now. Later we will do some tests to see how long it will take until the memories come back, there is also the chance that there are some memories that might don´t come back. But let´s hope for the best."


	10. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Becca and Anya enjoy each other. Meanwhile Clarke is helping Lexa to get her memories back.

The nurse was getting out of the room but Anya went after. She closed the door and they were talking in the empty hall.  
"Nurse Becca?"  
"Yes? Do you need something?"  
"Your phone number please."  
"Ah but for what?"  
"To call you later, invite you to have dinner with me and then make you cum on my face."  
"Wow, i was not expecting that!"  
"Do you acept my invite?"  
"Yeah but i have time now, come with me. I will show you my secret place."  
Anya was enjoying this already, Becca took her to a small room with plastic matresses and physiotherapy material. She locked the door.  
"So, is it here that you bring all the ones that you conquest at the hospital?"  
"No, actually you´re the first one i bring here."  
"I feel honored."  
"Usualy, i come here alone because i can´t take it anymore. It´s so much stress, i have to do it to relax." Becca was getting closer to Anya. "But now i´m getting excited, i´m not stressed. I really wanna cum on your face."  
"Oh god." Anya can´t hold herself a second more. She kissed her, feeling a burning desire growing up inside her.  
Becca was really wet already, she wanted to feel more, she took Anyas shirt and bra and Anya took hers. They fall on the matresses with Anya on top already taking of Beccas pants and panties. She lost no time and put two fingers inside Becca who moaned loud. Anya kept her fingers moving in and out licking her breasts at the same time. Then they kissed with a desire that was making them crazy.  
"Anya, I´m ready!" She girl could barely speak.  
Anya easily switched positions and got under Becca and then she situated Beccas vagina on her face. She licked it with all she had and felt Beccas legs trembling like a vibrator. She sucked it all letting no juice escape. Becca felt like she was about to faint with such a big orgasm. She tried to contain her moans but Anya wouldn´t stop licking and sucking. Also Becca didn´t want to get off her face, she was feeling really well that´s for sure. Becca needed almost 5 minutes to calm herself but Anya wouldn´t let her leave, she knew she was still aroused and when she realized Becca was trying to take off her pants she immediately started licking again, hard. Becca felt her second orgasm building up, she hurried to take Anyas pants and panties. She inserted two fingers inside Anya and licked her as hard as she could. Anya was moaning to the insides of Becca and she knew neither of them would take too much time. Becca sucked hard on her clit making her tremble from her legs and also she got faster licking Becca. They were both trembling, Becca rubbed her vagina on her face, Anya tried to lick as much as she could but she couldn´t concentrate too well because Becca was taking her over the edge, her fingers were in and out so fast, she was sucking so hard. Anya has a big orgasm while sucking Becca who also goes over the edge for the second time. After awhile they´re just there licking softly, soothing their orgasms.  
"Don´t forget to give me your number." Becca said between licks.  
"I won´t." Anya said relaxed.

Meanwhile in Lexas room.  
"It looks like Anya had success." Lexa said looking at the watch. "30 minutes, damn, they must be having fun."  
"We should go and do the same what do you think love?" Luna asked looking at Raven.  
"It´s not a bad idea, the visits are almost over anyway." Raven answered.  
"Yeah go, me and Klork have a lot to talk about. Please, the door is that way, you go." Lexa said.  
"It´s spelled as Clarke, Lexa." Luna tried to teach her.  
"It´s okay, it´s alike i like both ways."  
"I bet that´s not the only thing you like 'both ways'." Raven said with a grin.  
"Shut up Raven!"  
"Bye girls, see you later." Luna said and closed the door.

Clarke pulled a chair and sat next to Lexa. The blonde still felt that Lexa was in this state just because of her. She looked at Lexa deep in the eyes.  
"You really don´t remember nothing that happened this last month?" She asked.  
"No Clarke, i only remember that beach episode and not all of it anyways."  
Clarke was afraid that Lexa would never remember what they lived together.  
"You saved me many times Lexa, at the Polis bar when Finn tried to abuse me, at the beach, from the drugs... "Clarke said the last word hesitating. "Before you had that accident you saved me again, from Finn. You´ve helped me so much." Lexa heard attently what the blonde had to say. "You took me to your home, we saw movies together, you made me breakfast, showed me your farm... it was so much fun being around you."  
"I don´t remember Clarke. I wish i could, i´m sure we had fun." Lexa said with a soft smile. "Did you met my parents? And where are they by the way?"  
"Your parents are on some kind of holidays, you said that to me one time."  
"Oh okay, that´s nice."  
Lexa was really starting to think that she was in heaven and Clarke was an angel. Anya appeared in a few seconds and closed the door behind her.  
"Hey girls!" Anya said.  
"So, did you have fun?" Lexa asked with a grin. "I hope you washed your hands."  
"Actually i did. Why? You wanna smell them." And Anya approaches her fingers to Lexas nose.  
"Oh god stop it". Anya did what she said, she loved to mess around with her.

They talked for a few more minutes but soon it was 4pm and Anya and Clarke had to go away.  
The four girls came back at night to visit their friend and the nurse Becca said that Lexa would be out of the hospital in two weeks.  
The followed two weeks were taking too long for Lexa and her friends, the only good time of the day was when they were together at the hospital.  
Abby took Clarkes punishement aside. She could see her daughter cared a lot about Lexa and she couldn´t keep them away because she was afraid that Clarke could do something reckless just to see her.  
Lexa could remember some things that Anya talked to her and other things she was reminded by herself. Clarke told her everything but the only thing Lexa remembered was the beach episode and how they met that night.  
Finally the day to come out of that place has arrived. Lexa was already at the car waiting for the girls who were still talking with the nurse.  
"So don´t let her get out of the house at least for a week, she can´t do efforts. Like we said before, within a month she will have remembered almost everything, by that time we will check on her. The most recent events are the harder ones to remember and if she doesn´t remember them in within two months, she´ll probably never remember them again."  
Clarke felt a shiver knowing that there´s a possibility that Lexa will never remember what they went trough this past month. Those nights watching movies and cuddling together. Those breakfasts and lunches that Lexa would do for her. It´s not fair that she can´t remember that.  
"Okay, thank you for your help, bye." Luna said.  
"Bye." The nurse went back to the hospital.  
"I have to go to work later so i think i´m going home." Luna said looking at Lexa. "Will you be okay?"  
"You know i´ll." She answered confident.  
"I go with you babe." Raven talked. She and Luna said their goodbyes and went home. Meanwhile Clarke and Anya got in the car and went to Lexas home.

When they arrived home it was almost 7pm.  
"Lexa do you want me to stay here with you?" Anya said.  
"You don´t have too, i have Clarke with me. You will stay, right?" Lexa asked Clarke.  
"Of course i will."  
"Then i will go, Becca is almost getting out of work."  
"Right... i´ll see you later then." Lexa said.  
"Okay take care, bye." Anya said and drove off.

Now it was just Lexa and Clarke at Lexas home. They went directly to the couch and Clarke started choosing a movie.  
"So what do you wanna eat?" Clarke asked  
"You´re really making me that question? From all the persons? To me Clarke?" Lexa answered.  
"What? It´s just a normal question. I don´t get it."  
"Pussy Clarke, i would like to eat pussy!"  
"Ah now i get it. Gosh you´re so pervert Lexa!"  
"I know i know, i´m good at it."  
"I´m going to bake some pizza. Chose the movie." Clarke said.  
Lexa knew the movie she wanted to see, it was twilight. After 10 minutes Clarke came back with 2 pizzas, they ate and watched the movie.  
Lexa was really tired so they went to bed early, she was about to enter her room that as a small bed when Clarke says "We use to sleep together Lexa, do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
"Oh really? You don´t even have to ask, i sleep with you darling." With that said so, they go to the other room that has a large bed and Lexa spoons Clarke who feels so much better now next to Lexa.


	11. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some walls get trembled.

Two weeks passed and it seemed that Lexa was getting her memories back, at least the most important ones, the major part of them. She could remember everything that happened with Clarke and of course Clarke and the girls helped a lot for that to happen. In this past weeks Clarke slept with Lexa half of the days the other half she had to sleep at home because of her mother.  
Today is a friday and Clarke is at her home when at 8pm someone calls her.  
"Octavia how are you?"  
"Hi missing one i´m good and you?" Octavia asks.  
"I´m great thanks. So what´s up?"  
"Well i´m calling you because today there´s this party that i think you would love to go!"  
"Oh i don´t know i was thinking to go see Lexa."  
"Come on Clarke i haven´t see you for weeks now, i bet you see her everyday!"  
"Yeah i guess you´re right, so where´s the party?" Clarke asked.  
"At Arkadia and guess who is going there? Alienn and Shuumat!"  
"Wow i´ve seen one time Alienn outdoor and it was awesome."  
"And tonight it will be too. When do we meet?" Octavia said.  
"At 10pm i meet you at your house."  
"Nice, see you later!"  
Clarke hangs up the phone.

´I have to call Lexa´ Clarke thought. She searched Lexas number and called her.  
"Hey you." Lexa says.  
"Hey beautiful. How do you feel?"  
"Better now that i´m talking to you."  
"I know i´m awesome!" Clarke said. Lexa laughed.  
"So are you coming here tonight?"  
"Sorry Lexa but tonight i´m going to see some friends."  
"Oh alright, in that case have fun. I´m staying at home, i have a bottle of wine to drink." Lexa said.  
"Yeah do that, wine is healthy."  
"Okay see you tomorrow then, bye kisses."  
"Bye Lexa kisses."  
Clarke hung up the phone and started to get ready for the night.

At 23pm Clarke is at Octavias house.  
"Gosh this cocaine is so good Bellamy." Clarke said  
"Of course it is, it´s pure." Bellamy replied.  
The doorbell rang.  
"It´s jasper and the weed." Octavia said.  
"That seems like a title of a kids movie." Clarke laughs.  
"Wait till Raven arrives! It will be ´Raven and the acids´." Bellamy says and they laugh hard.  
"Good evening people." Jasper says entering the living room. "I can see that you´re very cheerful here, nice that´s good."  
"Hey Jasper and the weedy, how are you? Hope you have my bag." Clarke says.  
"Yeah it´s right here." Jasper gives her the bag and Clarke gives him the money.  
The doorbell rings again.  
"Look it´s Raven and the acids!" Clarke says laughing.  
"Finally the party will begin." Bellamy said.  
Octavia opened the door and Raven entered the living room.  
"What´s up junkies!! I brought gifts for you all."  
Clarke got on her knees in front of Raven and did a serious face.  
"Raven i love you, i think i´m in love with you! Marry me Raven!"  
They all laughed a lot with that.  
"Thank you Clarke but i have a beautiful gilfriend, i can´t marry you."  
"Oh god i´m going to cry." And Clarke sends herself to the ground.  
"So let´s do this!" Raven opened her bag and gave an acid to Bellamy. "This one is for you and Jasper." She took another acid from her bag and gave it to Octavia. "That´s for you and me" And then she gave the last acid to Clarke. "This one is for you Clarkie."  
"Nice thanks Raven." Clarke said as she broke the acid in half and took it to her mouth.  
They all took half of an acid and then they all gave the money to Raven.  
"So what about we go to the party now?" Jasper said.  
"I think that´s a good idea." Octavia replied.

They all went to the party at Arkadia disco and it was the usual thing. Clarke and Octavia at the dance floor, Raven being the soul of the party and Bellamy and Jasper trying to roll joints.

It was 2am when something unexpected happened. Clarke was on the dance floor and began to feel like the ground was moving and quickly she realised it was an earthquake. Everyone entered in panic especially the most junkie ones.  
"Take cover!" Octavia screamed and fell on the floor, to Clarke happened the same thing, they couldn´t maintain the balance. Some people were on the floor and other were under the tables. The table of the dj fell on the floor but fortunely nobody got hurt. It passed 2 minutes and the earthquake finally stopped.  
"Are you ok Bellamy?" Jasper asked.  
"Yes i´m fine."  
"Octavia! Clarke! Are you hurt?" Raven asked.  
"I´m fine." Clarke said.  
"Me too." Octavia said.  
The gang reunited at the exit of the disco.  
"Well it seems that the party is over. You guys wanna come to my place to do the after party?" Bellamy asked.  
"Yeah that seems a good idea." Raven said.  
"You go guys, i´m going to check on Lexa and see if she´s ok." Clarke said.  
"Oh Clarke is worried with her girlfriend! You´re a good girlfriend Clarke" Raven says.  
"Shut up she´s not my girlfriend, we´re just friends!"  
"Whatever, go cum on her face if that is what you want. I´m going to continue the party at Bellamys house." Raven said.  
"Yes! Let´s go!" Jasper says.  
"Okay bye guys see you later!" Clarke said goodbye and her friends did the same.  
Clarke hurried up to her house to go to Lexas house with her car. She had to drive safetly because she was still with the effects of the lsd, she was seeing things and she hoped Lexa wouldn´t notice that she took lsd. 

Clarke arrived at Lexas home 20 minutes later, she opened the farm gate, closed it, went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
Immediatly Clarke heard steps and a rough voice asking "Who is it?"  
"It´s Clarke." Clarke answered  
Lexa opened the door and she was holdind a gun in her left hand and also had a baseball bat on the mobile of the entry.  
"Oh my fucking god Lexa what the hell are you doing with a gun? Were you going to kill someone? Are you going to kill yourself? You´re fucking crazy i can´t believe..."  
"Calm your gay ass down Clarke it´s a fake gun." Lexa said.  
"Ah ok now i´m more calm." Clarke looks at the table and notices the bat. "Damn girl you don´t play around i can see that you like to be secure."  
"Yeah you know, i have my dog to protect the farm but you never know if he was on the other side of the farm and someone entered without him noticing."  
"I see. So, aren´t you going to invite me in?" Clarke asks.  
"Apologies ma´am, come in please. It´s a honor to have you here!" Lexa jokes with Clarke but it was truly an honor to her.  
"Thank you very much."  
Clarke enters the house, they go to the living room and they sit on the couch.  
"So what have you been doing? Before the earthquake of course." Clarke said.  
"Oh i was watching a movie." Lexa said, actually she was masturbing herself seeing porn where the guys cum on girls faces. And she had a good orgasm, but yes she watched a movie before that, so she was not lying just hiding. She also said "And yes what a fucking earthquake i was not expecting that."  
"I know right! I was at a trance party and the ground started moving so i freaked out..."  
"Wait wait, you were at a trance party? I thought you were seeing friends." Lexa said  
"Oh yes and i was..." Clarke knew that she messed up, her mind was working so fast that she didn´t thought her words and just said them. "We decided to go to that party, it was cool you know, until the earthquake."  
Lexa knew in that moment that Clarke took something, besides, her feet wouldn´t stop hitting the ground.  
"So tell me Clarke, what did you take?"  
"Oh nothing special i smoked some weed and took half of an acid." Clarke said.  
"Oh gosh." Lexa took her hand to her face. "You´re fucking crazy Clarke you know that right?"  
"Yeah i like it."  
"So i bet you´re seeing me different, do i look like a monster to you?" Lexa asked.  
"No, you´re more like a mermaid with the hair looking like snakes moving."  
"Nice, i´m a mermaid."  
"Lexa, how do you know so much about acids? Do you read books?"  
"No Clarke, i read books but not those ones. I never told you but i took acids too in the past."  
"Really? I wasn´t expeting that. And then what happened? You didn´t like it? What happened?" Clarke asked.  
"I liked it Clarke, i liked it very much. But one night i took half of an acid and that acid fucked with my mind, i lost the best part of me when i took that acid, a part of me that i will never get back. The funny, creative, talkative part of me that i will never see again."  
"I´m sorry, i didn´t know that."  
"Yeah and one time, a year after i took that acid, i looked in the mirror and saw Jesus Christ in person, i thought that i was God. The next day i arrived late at work but i was super calm because i was God and i had to save the world during the night." Lexa said laughing, Clarke laughed too. "And then Clarke a old man appeared at the bar and he had dark eyes so i thought he was the devil and i had to fight the man, i didn´t fight him physically but spiritually i was trying to get the man out of the city and then many people entered the bar and i thought that i had the devil at the counter. But the worst part was when i thought i had a power or a gift whatever you would like to call it. I heard voices in my head from some friends and they were saying that i had a power, so i really started to think that i had one. I thought that for 2 months until someone helped me and then i took some cocaine and it cured me, i made a theory while on cocaine, at that moment i knew that it was all because of the acids. And thanks to the cocaine i hear no more voices anymore."  
"Wow Lexa that´s a damn story, but i´m glad to hear that you´re okay now."  
"So, enough of talking about me, what do you wanna do?"  
"I don´t know." Clarke said. But she knew, she wanted sex, acid makes her horny.  
"I bet you want to feel the beat of a good trance music."  
With that, Lexa turned on the tv, that was no more turned on than Clarke. Lexa searched for Stereopanic on youtube and soon Clarke was on her feet stamping the floor and Lexa was doing the same turning up the volume of the tv. They felt the beat for one hour without stoping for talk until Clarke said. "Do you wanna go to the bed?"  
"Are you tired?" Lexa asked.  
"No, i just wanna lay down a little."  
"Fine let´s go."  
Lexa turned off the tv. 

Clarke took a shower and dressed the pajama and Lexa also took a shower and dressed the nightgown, the two of them laid on the bed staring at each other.  
"So what movie did you watch this night?" Clarke asked.  
´Besides the porno one?´ Lexa thought to herself but then said "I watched Ocean´s 8."  
"I like that movie, my favorite is the blonde one."  
"Yeah they are so funny."  
They were staring at each other.  
"Why do you drug yourself so much?" Lexa asked.  
"It´s my way of surviving."  
"Well maybe life should be about more than just surviving!" Lexa was now looking at the ceiling while Clarke looked deeply at Lexas lips while she talked. "Don´t we deserve better than that?"  
"Maybe we do." At this moment Clarke couldn´t take it anymore, when Lexa looked back at Clarke, the blonde kissed her with passion. Lexa happily returned the kiss with all the love she had. Clarke could feel butterflies in her stomach and a desire that she never felt before. Lexa felt her heart racing full of love itself and she just wanted for this to never end. They continued kissing for two minutes getting each time more horny until Lexa remembered something and slowly broke the kiss and they looked in each others eyes.  
"I really like you Lexa."  
"I like you too Clarke, more than you can imagine."  
They stared at each other for 5 seconds.  
"You know, i still have one year of college to finish." Lexa said.  
"Really? And when are you going to do that?" Clarke asked.  
"Next week."  
"No fucking way!" Clarke couldn´t believe it. " You´re going away, when do you come back?"  
"I will come back 9 months later."  
"Oh i can´t believe you´re going to leave me."  
"It´s only for 9 months Clarke i have to finish school."  
"9 months is an eternity Lexa, i could die in 9 months."  
"Oh gosh please don´t say that."  
"I just can´t believe this. I don´t know if i can do it without you." Clarke said.  
"Of course you can, you´re strong." Lexa said.  
"You make me strong."  
"I make you peaceful."  
"And i take your peace away." Clarke said.  
"You´re a dizzy."  
Clarke kisses Lexa again this time with even more passion, already missing Lexa.  
"We have few time i think we should use it." Clarke says.  
And she countinued to kiss Lexa.  
"With pleasure my love." Lexa said between kisses.  
Clarke was turned on and then she felt Lexas hands at her waist, with the effect of the acid the feeling was much more deep. Clarke couldn´t hold herself anymore she climbed to the top of Lexa and started kissing her neck while rubing herself against Lexas leg.  
"I don´t want to lose you." Clarke said.  
"You´ll never lose me." Lexa replied.  
And they kissed each other with love. Clarke was trying to take the nightgown of Lexa out of her body, Lexa helped and successfully they took it. Lexa took Clarkes jersey of pajama out of her and then she took Clarkes pants out of her too. Clarke hurried to take the panties of Lexa out of her and Lexa did the same with Clarke. Lexa and Clarke were now fully naked and Clarke was almost drooling herself, she kissed one of Lexas boobs while massaging the other boob with her hand. Then she took her lips back to Lexas mouth, put a finger inside her and moved him back and forth in a certain rhythm. Lexa moaned and Clarke licked the finger that was inside Lexa, she had to taste her better she inserted her tongue inside of Lexas vagina who kept moaning non stop. Clarke speed up the pace with her tongue and started massaging Lexas clitoris with her fingers. With the other hand Clarke worked on Lexas boobs. Lexa was going crazy with Clarkes hands and tongue, she was about to cum.  
"Please don´t stop." Lexa moaned. Clarke speed up the rhythm even more and Lexa couldn´t contain herself, she came like she never came before. She had an orgasm of almost 10 minutes. Clarke stoped when Lexa calmed down.  
"Now it´s your turn." Lexa said and Clarke kissed her, Clarkes mouth had the flavor of Lexa and Lexa loves that flavor, she could not wait to taste Clarke.  
"Sit on my face." Lexa said. Clarke did as she said even knowing that she wouldn´t last much because she almost came just by watching Lexa cum. Lexa started immediatly working on Clarke, she licked her vagina like there´s no tomorrow and Clarke was so turned on. Clarke was rubing herself on Lexas nose and Lexa wouldn´t stop with her tongue. Lexa grabed Clarkes ass, Clarke stoped rubing, so Lexa put Clarkes vagina right in her mouth and Lexa worked with her tongue, in and out non stop, after a whiler she started to do circles with her tongue and Clarke was loving that, she was about to cum. Lexa speed up her pace and Clarke had an insane orgasm, her orgasm actually beat Lexas record of 10 minutes, Clarke had an orgasm of almost 13 minutes. When Clarke was finished she laid next to Lexa looking at her in the eyes and Lexa looking Clarke in the eye too.  
"You´re awesome Clarke." Lexa said.  
"You too Lexa."  
"Say one music, it´s our first time, we need a music to remember this moment."  
"One music... It has to be a good one." Clarke said.  
"Take your time to decide."  
"What about ´Never Be Alone´ from Shawn Mendes?"  
"I think it´s perfect."  
Lexa grabbed her phone and started playing the music. Clarke couldn´t contain herself and kissed Lexa, they kissed each other while the whole music played.

I promise that one day I'll be around  
I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound  
Right now it's pretty crazy  
And I don't know how to stop or slow it down  
Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now  
Take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
Never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
When you miss me, close your eyes  
I may be far, but never gone  
When you fall asleep tonight  
Just remember that we lay under the same stars  
And, hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now  
And take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
And take  
A piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone

At the end of the music Clarke was almost crying.  
"Don´t cry, it´s like the music says, you´ll never be alone." Lexa said.  
"I wish."  
Clarke gave her back to Lexa and Lexa spooned her, they soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would expect this night to end this way.

Time was passing by. Lexa and Clarke were falling for each other. Saturday they made love all day, they stayed at Lexas house all day and couldn´t leave that bed for nothing except to eat or use the bathroom. Sunday the same thing. But on monday Clarke had to be with her family all day because her grandfather died, Lexa tried to confort her but the blonde was really sad. Tuesday was the funeral of her grandfather and Lexa went with her. They only had two days left to be with each other. Wednesday, the two of them lunched together, made love all the afternoon and then they had a dinner in a restaurant with their friends.  
"I can´t decide which dress i should take to dinner. Which one do you prefer Lexa?" Clarke asked.  
"I like the blue one, emphasize your eyes."  
"Thank you." Clarke started dressing the blue dress.  
Lexa was already ready with her romper and high heels. And Clarke is now ready too, she already did her makeup, it was only dressing the dress and the high heels.  
"Gosh you´re so hot." Lexa said.  
"Thanks babe, you too."  
Lexa aproached her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Ready?" Lexa asks.  
"Ready." Clarke says.

Luna, Raven and Anya were waiting on the entry of the restaurant at 8pm with their respective dresses when Clarke and Lexa arrived.  
"Finally the lovebirds arrive!" Anya said.  
"Hey girls!" Clarke said.  
"Didn´t you have all afternoon to fuck you also have to do it before dinner?" Luna says.  
"Luna we were getting dressed." Lexa replies.  
"Right, that´s why you have cum on your face." Anya said.  
"Yeah we all know you´re not funny Anya." Lexa said and took her hand to her face.  
"Omg you finally did it!" Luna screamed excited.  
"I knew it! I knew i smelled sex!" Anya said, also excited.  
"We bathed!" Clarke said. "Yeah that's probably me..." Luna said. "Finally! You go girls!" Raven said.  
"Omg can we just go eat?" Clarke asked.  
"C´mon Clarke i bet you´re not even hungry for so much cum you ate!" Raven said laughing.  
"You girls are impossible!" Clarke said.  
"Let´s go girls." Lexa said.  
"Yes commander." Luna and Anya said.  
The 5 of them went inside and sat on a table for 5 persons. They ordered the food and drinks.  
"So Anya, how are things with Becca?" Lexa asks. "Have you been fucking a lot."  
"Things are good, we fuck basically whenever we´re together." Anya said happy.  
"Is she good in bed?" Lexa wanted to know more.  
"Yes pretty good. But why are you asking me that?"  
"It can´t only be me and Clarke the victims of the maniacs of sex."  
"Maniacs of sex." Raven said. "That could be a title for a movie!"  
"Hey i´m not the maniac of sex!" Anya said. "I´m not the one who fucked every guy she would see."  
"What?" Clarke was confused. Was this to Lexa?  
"Don´t worry babe i always used protection." Lexa said. "And besides that doesn´t make me a maniac of sex, that makes me a whore and it was only 9 guys."  
"Oh i´m not worried i just wasn´t expecting that." Clarke said.  
"Yeah here our Lexi had her nights." Anya said. "Tell her how many mouths you have kissed Lexa."  
"Anya. Stop." Lexa said.  
"How many mouths have you kissed?" Clarke asked.  
"By my counts 25 with yours 26." Lexa said.  
"Have you sucked cocks?" Clarke was curious.  
"Just 2, well 3 if we count with one that was just the head." Lexa blushed.  
"Well i´m enjoying a lot this dinner conversation." Raven said.  
The girls kept talking about their lives non stop. They ate their food and dessert and drank their coffees. They were now going to a bar in the center of the city. They were already a bit tipsy from the wine they drank at dinner and then they entered the bar and drank some more alchohol and got drunk. Meanwhile Clarke found something in her wallet, half of an acid.  
"What´s that?" Lexa asked.  
"See for yourself." Clarke showed her the acid.  
"Really Clarke? Tonight?"  
"Take it with me, it´s just an half, i take half and you take the other half." Clarke says.  
"You know what i think about acids Clarke."  
"Yeah but don´t you miss to be high on acids? I would love to get high with you."  
"I don´t know Clarke." Lexa said.  
"Aright i take it all." Clarke was about to take the full half the acid when...  
"Wait Clarke, okay. I take it with you."  
"Yes! You won´t regret it." Clarke said and gave Lexa half who took it immediatly and Clarke took the other half. 15 Minutes later they started feeling the effects.

*The acids work out in a way that we can hear each others thoughts. For example if a person takes an acid and other person near her takes an acid too they can hear each others thoughts, it´s truth, that´s how it works. This mind conversation has no distance limits. So now Lexa and Clarke can hear each other thinking and Clarke is loving Lexas mind.

´What the hell? I don´t know if that guy over there is dancing or having a heart attack?´ Lexa thought, Clarke heard and laughed.  
Clarke enjoyed Lexas mind but Lexa enjoyed Clarkes mind too.  
´Fuck i need to go to the bathroom scratch my balls.´ Clarke thought and Lexa laughed.  
"You´re very quiet Lexa are you enjoying the party?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah it´s fun." Lexa said.  
Clarke came back from the bathroom.  
´I´m going outside smoke a joint. Wanna come Lexa?´ Clarke thought looking at Lexa.  
´Thanks babe but no, you go.´ Lexa smirked to her.  
Clarke smirked to her and went outside, she had her joint already ready to smoke.  
Five minutes passed and Lexa went to the bathroom meanwhile Clarke was still smoking her joint until someone apears.  
"Hello Clarke." Finn said.  
"Finn."  
Lexa was on the toilet when she heard the name Finn. She hurried up to finish urinate.  
Finn punches Clarke who passed out immediatly. Grabed her like a potatos bag and threw her to the car trunk, closed the trunk and started driving.  
Lexa got out of the bathroom and tried to talk with Clarke.  
´Clarke where are you?´ Lexa thought, she was outside the bar now. ´I can´t hear you what happened?´ She was desperate.  
The girls went outside too.  
"Lexa what happened?" Anya asks.  
"It´s Clarke." Lexa was freaking out. "I think she was kidnapped." She looked at the floor and found Clarkes wallet. She couldn´t believe this was happening. "I have to find her i´m going to call the police."  
Lexa called the police and told them what happened, immediatly the police started searching for Clarke and the girls and Lexa did the same, she got on her car and started looking around the city for something strange. An hour later Clarke is still passed out until Finn thrown her a bucket of water and she woke up. She finds herself with her hands and feet tied up, she looks around and understands that she´s in an old building and then finds Finn looking at her with a grin on his face.  
"Finally you woke up." He says.  
"What do you want?" Clarke screamed and started crying.  
Fortunately she was still with the effects of the acid, Lexa heard her.  
´Clarke where are you´ Lexa thought  
´I don´t know, at an old building.´ Clarke thought  
"I want you Clarke, all for myself." Finn said. "This time you don´t have anyone to save you, i´ll be nice to you if you promise me that you´ll be a good girl this time."  
Clarke kept crying she knew what was about to happen.  
´Lexa. Save me.´ Clarke thought.  
´I will my love.´ Lexa thought. ´Tell me what you hear.´  
Clarke tried to concentrate but Finn wouldn´t help.  
"So what about we begin with you sucking my dick." Finn said. "I think it´s an excelent idea." Finn started taking out his pants and underpants.  
´Lexa he wants me to suck him.´  
´Oh Clarke. Don´t bite him.´ Lexa was now crying.  
´I will bite him.´  
´Clarke don´t do that it will be worse.´  
Finn aproached Clarke.  
"Open your mouth." He ordered.  
Clarke did as he told. As soon as Finns dick was in Clarkes mouth she bites him with all of her strenghts.  
"Ahh you son of a bitch!" Finn said and kicked Clarke multiple times in her stomach.  
"You will regret this you whore! I would kill you fast, now i´ll be much worse."  
´Lexa i did it, he gave me kicks but i don´t regret it.´ Clarke thought while coughing blood.  
´Shit. I need you to tell me want you hear.´ Lexa thought.  
Finn backed away from Clarke and sat on a chair eating a sandwich. Clarke closed her eyes.  
´I can hear seagulls, i can hear a bike on the road, i can hear the waves blasting off and i think that´s it´ Clarke thought.  
´Understood.´ Lexa thought and started driving really fast towards the sea.  
´Hurry up as soon as he stop eating he will come back for me.´  
´I know´ Lexa thought, she was driving 180 km/h. When she finally reached near the sea she started looking for old buildings.  
´Lexa he already finished eating.´ Clarke thought, she was traumatized and started crying again. ´Lexa i don´t want to be violated, please don´t let me be violated. I love you Lexa please save me.´  
´I love you too Clarke, you´ll be okay, i´m here.´ Lexa thought and saw an old building at a distance.  
Finn aproached Clarke and began to take the ties on Clarkes feet, then he started taking out her pants and then her panties. His dick was hard already.  
´Lexa please...´ Clarke thought crying.  
Finn was about to put his dick inside Clarkes vagina when a door is opened. It was Lexa, she saw what was happening and started running towards Finn full of anger. And Finn started running to a table were he grabbed a gun but Lexa was really fast and gave him a punch but still, he fired the gun and the bullet hit Lexa on her belly. But Lexa found strenghts in her stronger than a bullet, she gave him another punch, took his gun out of his hand and pointed the gun to the mans head.  
"Please, don´t do that." Finn begged.  
But Lexa was to furious, sometimes she can be a violent person so she fired. Finn falled on the floor, he was now dead.  
Lexa felt weak, she dropped the gun and tried to get to Clarke.  
"Lexa, you saved me." Clarke said. "You´re hurt."  
"This is nothing." Lexa said and when she finally got near Clarke she untied the tie.  
Clarke immediately got up and helped Lexa to remain on her feet.  
´The gun´ Lexa thought.  
"First i have to take you to the hospital, i´ll take care of Finn later." Clarke said walking with Lexa towards the way out of that place. "Don´t worry babe nobody will ever know what happen here."  
´He´s too heavy Clarke you can´t do it alone, ask Anya to help you to get rid of the body.´ Lexa thought, she was too weak to talk, she could barely walk.  
"I will do that, don´t worry."  
They finally arrived to the car. Clarke drived the fastest she could.  
They were almost arriving to the hospital when... ´I´m about to faint.´ Lexa thought  
"No! You need to stay awake!" Clarke screamed.  
They arrived to the hospital and the nurses immediately took Lexa to the inside.  
Clarke was still in the car, she grabbed Lexas phone and called Anya.  
"Lexa do you have news from Clarke?" Anya said.  
"Hi Anya it´s Clarke and i need your help. Where are you? I will pick you up."  
Clarke picked up Anya near the center of the city and drove the car towards to that scary place. Clarke told everything to Anya and Anya knew that nobody could ever know about this or Lexa would be arrested. Together they grabbed Finns body and threw it to the sea. They grabbed the gun and other things of Finn and put all in the trash. That man would never be seen again.


	13. Goodbye My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard moment that couldn´t be avoided.

Three weeks passed since Lexa killed Finn and Lexa got shot on the belly. Fortunately the bullet hadn´t hit any vital organs. Clarke and friends have seen Lexa in her room for the passed weeks and she was now ready to leave. The doctors wanted to keep her there for more time but Lexa wanted to go to school so she signed a document for them to let her out. Lexa and Clarke made love one last time and now Luna, Anya, Raven, Clarke and Lexa were at Lexas house saying goodbye to Lexa.  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Anya said.  
"I think so. At least i have the most important stuff." Lexa replied.  
"Make sure you call us." Luna said.  
"I will."  
"Be careful with your wound, you can´t do efforts." Raven said.  
"Yes and don´t drive too fast, you´re crazy driving." Clarke said.  
"Don´t worry i´ll be careful with my wound and driving." Lexa replied.  
"I guess that´s it." Anya said. "Goodbye my friend see you soon." Anya gave a hug to Lexa.  
"Have fun in college." Raven gave her a hug too.  
"We´ll miss you Lex." Luna also gave her a hug.  
"I´ll miss you guys too." Lexa said.  
Now was the time for Lexa and Clarke say their goodbyes. They were not ready for that.  
"I´m already missing you." Clarke said.  
"Oh babe i´m missing you too." Lexa said and put her hand on Clarkes face. "Be careful with you, you´re the most troublemaker person i have ever met and this time i won´t be here to protect you." And she took her hand out of Clarkes face.  
"I know Lexa. I´ll be okay, i promise." Clarke said.  
Lexa kissed Clarke passionately. They kissed for a few seconds and with a tightness in their hearts they parted from each other.  
"I love you Clarke." Lexa said looking the blonde in the eyes.  
"I love you too Lexa." Clarke said looking in eyes too.  
"Well. I have to go if i want to arrive there during the day." Lexa said sadly.  
Clarke huged Lexa one last time.  
"Please come back fast." Clarke said.  
"I won´t take too long i promise." Lexa said.  
They parted from the hug and Lexa gave a kiss on Clarkes forehead.  
"Goodbye my love." Lexa said.  
"Goodbye sweetie." Clarke said.  
Lexa walked away from Clarke said goodbye to the girls one last time and entered the car. The girls waved at her and Clarke sadly dropped a tear.

Two hours later Lexa arrived to her house near the college. She saw her roommates and then called Clarke saying that she had arrived so the blonde could rest. Later, Lexa went to the coffee with her friends and she drank a lot of wine, when she got back home she was so drunk that she sent a video to Clarke of her masturbating and Clarke masturbated and sent a video to Lexa too.

Lexa was kinda sad because she missed the 3 first weeks of praxis and she loves praxis, she loves that school. She was sad because she missed things like the plates delivery day, that it´s the day where they give names to the freshmen, she had two names, it was Sucking Pig and Pighontas. Those were her names because she was really pervert and everybody in that school knew that. Lexa also missed the baptism but the freshmen of the third phase were missing so she still could have a godson but she already had one. That godson chose her when she was on her second year and she is really proud of him, he had one goddaughter too so Lexa was a grandma.  
Today was a thursday so Lexa had to wear her black suit with her heavy black cloak. She dressed appropriately, got out of home and went to her classes. At 2pm she had no classes so she stayed in the garden in front of the school seeing the praxis of the freshmen. They were singing a song when she arrived.

Close the door  
Turn off the light  
Take off your panties  
Give me a kiss  
If it is your wish  
Let's give some fucks  
Come love  
That night is a child  
And those who suck for taste never tire  
Tomorrow  
Morning  
Let's stick  
And stay listening  
The sizzling bed  
The cum coming out  
I will ride you  
And eat you then  
From ass to air  
In bed on the floor  
And your tits always beating  
Look like pacifiers for me to lick  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la la pussy  
La thighs la la  
La la  
La la  
La la

Lexa loved this music so she sang along, it was so funny. She knew many musics from the school, she loved the hino and dedication. Dedication is a music where they put on one knee and sing with all their heart, she would like to do that to Clarke. Lexa was in a good mood so she decided to give a praxis to the freshmens, but she enjoyed being tough with them so she made her serious face.  
"Freshman come here!" Lexa said and a freshman came near her. "I want you to walk around that tree and scream multiple times ´Trees make me horny´."  
The freshman started doing what Lexa asked meanwhile Lexa called another freshman. "You freshman, you are going to walk behind that freshman and scream ´I sucked myself´."  
Lexa gave this praxis to some more freshmens, girls and boys, at the end was something like this:  
"Trees make me horny."  
"I sucked myself."  
"I let it drop."  
"You take on your ass you pig."  
"I masturb myself everyday."  
"Let me suck your fingers."  
"I wanna work with you."  
"Work with your pussy."

And then more managers gave that praxis to more freshmens and it stayed awesome. This was one of Lexas favorite praxis. The praxis continued until 6pm but Lexa had classes at 4pm. At night she had dinner and called Clarke. Lexa told her the praxi she gave during the afternoon and Clarke laughed a lot. They masturbated together and hung up. At night there was a praxi party and Lexa wanted to give a praxi. She arrived at the party at 10pm, sat on a chair outside and called a freshman.  
"Freshman, today you´re going to be my maid, everything that i drink you will drink too, don´t worry i pay it all." Lexa said and gave him cash. "Bring me a glass of white wine."  
"Of course."  
The freshman came back with two glasses of wine. He gave the change to Lexa and went away.  
Lexa wanted to start her praxis, meanwhile some friends of Lexa sat on her table.  
"Hey Lexa how are you?" Zumba said.  
"Great and you?"  
"She´s drunk on coca cola!" Felix said and they all laughed.  
"I´m fine too, thank you."  
"Good, now let´s do this!" Lexa said.  
"Do what?"  
"Freshman over here!" Lexa said.  
"Yes?" The freshman said.  
Lexa took an empty bottle of water out of her wallet.  
"Pick up this bottle of water with your ass." Lexa said and gave him the bottle of water.  
"How will i do that?" The freshman questioned.  
"That´s easy you just have to pick it with your ass."  
"Ok i will try."  
The freshman crouched down, put the bottle bellow the ass and tried to pick it up. He tried multiple times. Aguiar, a friend of Lexa was in another table laughing, there were more people laughing but Lexa never laughed because she was the one giving the praxis and she didn´t wanted to humiliate the freshman, they don´t do that in that school. She wanted the freshman to think that this was for serious.  
"Manager, i can´t pick it up." The freshman said.  
"You have to do it, i did it when i was a freshman." Lexa said.  
"Yeah it´s not that hard." Zumba said.  
The freshman tried again. After a while Lexa was sick of watching the freshman trying to pick up the bottle.  
"Freshman!" Lexa finally said. "You. Have. To. Pick. Up. The. Bottle. With your ass."  
"That´s what i´m trying to do."  
"See the bottle."  
The freshman looked at the bottle and he finally saw it.  
"Ohhh With your ass." The freshman said.  
"Yes the bottle is called with your ass." Lexa finally said. "Freshman not all the things look like what they look like, keep that in mind."  
"I will." The freshman said and gave the bottle to Lexa.  
"Ok now call another freshman and don´t say anything."  
Lexa did this praxi to every freshmen in that party, boys and girls. When she finished she called a freshman who could roll a joint. Yeah she liked to smoke in college.  
"Freshman roll this joint for me."  
The freshman rolled the joint and stayed looking at her.  
"What? You won´t smoke! Your job is just to roll." Lexa said, she could be harsh sometimes.  
The freshman walked away sadly for not smoking from the joint and another freshman apeared.  
"Manager veteran Lexa Woods buy me a raffle please."  
"Why should i buy you a raffle? And why are you smiling?" Lexa said with a serious face but the freshman couldn´t stop smiling.  
"I´m sorry veteran i´ll try to stop smiling."  
The freshman tried but, he continued smiling.  
"Okay that´s it! You´re going to do the ´i laughed i´m fucked´ around the tables beating with your hand on the forehead screaming i laughed i´m fucked!" Lexa screamed with the freshman and he did what she said.  
"I laughed i´m fucked! I laughed i´m fucked! I laughed i´m fucked!" The freshman did this for around a minute and was still smiling.  
"Alright freshman that´s it. Stop." Lexa said and the freshman came near her. "Now call me my maid, i need a drink."  
"Okay could you just by me a raffle?" The freshman said.  
"No." Lexa said.  
"Okay."  
The maid arrived.  
"Are you feeling drunk freshman?" Lexa asked.  
"Just a little bit."  
"Then bring two more glasses, i want to get drunk!" Lexa said, that would be her fourth glass of wine.  
"Of course." The freshman said.

The minutes passed and by the end of the party a fight started with Lexas friends.  
"Don´t you dare to push me!" Said Almeida.  
"Oh yeah i will do it again!" Said the enemy, the anti praxi.  
The enemy pushed Almeida and Almeida gave her a punch. Another enemy came and tried to beat Almeida. Immediately Lexa got up and defended her friend. Lexa gave a punch to the enemy and then to another one until one came and gave a punch in Lexas stomach. Lexa felt it hard on her wound. All of Lexas friends came and separated everyone.  
"Are you okay?" Almeida asked.  
"Yes i´m fine."  
The party was over but the praxi continues. The managers went to the amphitheater with the fresmen. Lexa watched the ´wheel´ that it´s when the managers talk with the freshmen about everything. At 4am the wheel finished and Lexa went home. When she got home she took her clothes and watched some blood on her belly.  
The next day she told everything to Clarke.  
"What? Lexa you just arrived and got up in a fight? What the hell? Do you know how dangerous that is? You were shot three weeks ago in your belly and now you receive a punch in it! You should see a doctor."  
"It´s okay Clarke i´m fine i don´t need a doctor and besides i needed to defend my friends."  
"Whatever, i think you should think more in yourself and less on the others. You´re always getting in messes because of the others you should stop with that. And besides your wound could get infected i still think you should see a doctor." Clarke said.  
"It´s okay Clarke i like being this way, helping the others, and i already put some hydrogen peroxide in my wound, i´m okay."  
"Okay but try not to get in more troubles." Clarke said.  
"If my friends don´t get into troubles i won´t get too."  
"Fine. Be careful love, i love you."  
"I love you too Clarke."  
"Bye Lexa have fun."  
"Bye Clarke have fun too."

One month passed and Clarke and Lexa still talked almost daily. Lexa told Clarke about her academic family, she told her that her godfather lived in an island and that her godson had his house in an island two. Clarke told Lexa that she had some nights with her friends but without lsd just weed, md and alchohol.

Two months passed and now Clarke and Lexa were talking less, they talked two times for week, not much more than that.

Three months passed and Clarke and Lexa were talking even less. One day Lexa was driving her car and listened their music pass on the radio, she sang along and at the exact same moment Clarke was also driving her car listened the music pass on the radio and also sang along.

Four months passed and they barely talked.

At six months they wouldn´t talk at all.

Now the nine months passed and Lexa was ready to go back to her town. What news would there be?


	14. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There´s a cloud between Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa arrived Tondc on a Friday. She arrived home and her parents were there.  
"Mom, dad, i arrived." Lexa said.  
Her mom and dad were in the kitchen.  
"Welcome home!" Her mom said.  
"I finally finished college." Lexa said that but she would miss her friends.  
"We knew you could do it." Her dad said.  
"I´m going to call Anya and drink a coffee with her." Lexa said.  
"Okay but eat something first." Her mom said.  
"I will."  
Lexa ate dinner and then called Anya.  
"Sucking Pig!" Anya said.  
"My crazy friend! So where are we going to have a coffee?"  
"What about Polis bar? I bet you miss that place!"  
"You bet i miss!" Lexa said.  
"Okay see you there in twenty minutes."  
"Okay bye."

Passed twenty minutes Lexa and Anya were drinking coffee at Polis bar.  
"So tell me Lex, did you fucked a lot of freshmen?" Anya asked.  
"You and your pervert talks you should be the Sucking Pig! And no i didn´t fuck anyone." Lexa answered.  
"What? Not even a little kiss?"  
"No, i don´t kiss anyone since Clarke. Talking about Clarke how is she?"  
"I don´t know haven´t you talked to her?" Anya asked.  
"I don´t talk to her for three months now. I miss her."  
"You should ask Luna if she knows something but now she seems very busy working." Anya said and looked to the bar full of people.  
"Yeah i have to ask her. Later."  
"So tell me more, i bet you made the life dark to the freshmen?" Anya asked laughing.  
"You bet i did and i loved it! I didn´t have any godson but i already have one from my bisan year and he´s a tough one. You know, i think this last two years i didn´t have any godson because i´m to harsh on them but i like being that way, i don´t do what i do to have godsons like many people do." Lexa said.  
"And i suport you Lexa, you have to teach them something. I bet they learned something with you."  
"Yeah they did." Lexa replied.  
Anya and Lexa kept talking for a good hour until Raven arrived.  
"Hey girls!" Raven said and complimented Lexa and Anya.  
"Hey Raven nice ass as Luna fucking it a lot?" Lexa asked laughing with Anya.  
"Oh you have no idea." Raven said.  
"Sit here with us, let´s talk." Lexa said.  
"Of course Lexa!" Raven said and sat next to Anya and Lexa. "So tell me how was college?"  
"Was awesome! I finally ended that and i had a lot of fun, so many alchohol oh god."  
"Nice, college seems really cool, i would like to try." Raven said.  
"Oh it is cool, you meet a lot of people, the praxi gives you an academic family and there are a lot of parties." Lexa said.  
"It seems to have many positive points. So what´s the bad points?" Raven asked.  
"Classes Raven, that´s bad. Exams, studying, that´s bad. But it´s worth it." Lexa responded.  
"Oh i´m not good at studying." Raven said.  
"Me neither i just cheat, i use little papers and that´s it. It´s easy." Lexa said.  
"Lexa is a master of cheating in exams. Believe me Raven." Anya said.  
"I believe that."  
"Tell me something Raven, how´s Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
"Oh i don´t see her for a while now. It´s been three months since i saw her for the last time."  
"Really?" Lexa said impressive. "Had something happened with her?"  
"I really don´t know, sometimes we talk but she says she´s fine but she don´t wanna go to parties, she don´t want to get out of her house, i don´t know what´s in her head." Raven said.  
"Damn, maybe she´s depressed?" Lexa said.  
"Maybe, i don´t know, i have a bad feeling." Raven said.  
"What bad feeling?" Lexa asked.  
"I think she has a new boyfriend, John Murphy, i don´t like his style, i studied with him but we barely talked. I saw them few weeks ago. She said hi, he said hi and that´s it, they continued with their life."  
This broke Lexas little heart.  
"Oh really? That´s good for her. Boyfriend." Lexa said sadly.  
"Don´t be sad Lexa, there are many girls in the world waiting for you, waiting for you to go and rescue them, to protect them like you protected Clarke." Anya said  
"Yeah but there´s only one Clarke. But i´m not sad. I´m happy for her." Lexa said but she was sad, she could be happy for Clarke but she was still sad. She was heartbroken. ´I thought she loved me´ Lexa thought.  
"It´s okay Lexa, maybe when Clarke knows that you´re back in town maybe she comes back for you." Raven said.  
"I wish." Lexa said.  
"I had an idea, what if we do a dinner like the old times, maybe when Clarkes sees you she fall in love all over you again and maybe she breaks up with her boyfriend." Anya said.  
"Yes, that´s a good idea Anya." Raven said.  
"I don´t know, i don´t want to ruin her happiness if she´s happy." Lexa said.  
"You won´t ruin anything Lexa, you have to try." Anya said.  
"Okay, i will try, i will look at her in the eyes and say good evening." Lexa said.  
"That´s my girl." Anya said.  
"So when will be this dinner?" Lexa asked.  
"Tomorrow. There´s no time to waste!" Raven said. "I will send a message to Clarke right now."  
"Oh god what if she says no?" Lexa asked.  
"She won´t." Raven said.  
Raven wrote the message.

Clarke was in her room with John Murphy when she received the message.  
"Hey Clarke, it seems Lexa is back in town so what do you think of a dinner tomorrow like the good old times?" Clarke read the message and was undecided. For one side she wanted to see Lexa but for the other side she didn´t want to leave her house and she didn´t want Lexa to see the mess she was.

Raven, Anya and Lexa were waiting for the response and finally the phone rang.  
"Raven i´m sorry but tomorrow i can´t." Clarke said in the message.  
"Shit i know how to solve this." Raven said and sent a new message.

Clarke received a new message.  
"So what about after tomorrow?" Raven asked in the message. Clarke knew she wouldn´t give up.

Raven received the response.  
"Okay i´ll go after tomorrow." Clarke said in the message.  
"Girls she said yes!" Raven said enthusiastic. Anya stayed happy but Lexa was still sad.  
"It´ll be fine Lexa don´t worry, you just have to talk with her." Anya said.  
"Yes Lexa and we´ll make sure you and Clarke sit next to each other." Raven said.  
"Thanks girls, but i´m sure it won´t be easy to put her talking, she said no to the first time and nine months ago she just wanted to be with me. Something happened and i´m sure of it." Lexa said.  
The girls continued talking but Lexa was too anxious for the next sunday to concentrate. At 2am Anya and Lexa went home and Raven stayed there with Luna.

The saturday passed really slow for Lexa, she just wanted to see Clarke and make sure she was okay. Lexa had lunch with her parents and at night had dinner with them too. They asked about the school and Lexa told them everything about praxi and her friends and teachers. The night passed and she fell asleep thinking about Clarke.

Finally sunday arrived. At 8pm Luna, Raven, Anya and Lexa were at the entrance of the restaurant waiting for Clarke.  
"It smells like cum here." Luna said.  
"Sorry, i didn´t had time for bath." Anya said. "Becca likes to wiggle my hair after sex."  
"I do that too with Luna but we had a bath." Raven said.  
The girls kept talking but Lexa didn´t said a word, she just wanted to see Clarke.  
"You´re so quiet Lexa, what´s on your mind?" Anya asked.  
"Nothing. I just want Clarke back."  
"Oh don´t worry as soon as she sees you she´ll come back for you." Raven said.  
"I´m not so sure." Lexa said sadly.  
Finally Clarke arrived, when she apeared in the corner the first person Clarke saw was Lexa, they looked each other in the eye but then Clarke looked away. Lexa noticed that Clarke was skinnier and that her face seemed diferent. Clarke aproached the girls.  
"Good evening. How are you all?" Clarke asked.  
"Good evening." Lexa said and smiled at Clarke who gave a small smile back. "We´re good and you?" Luna said.  
"I´m great, thanks." Clarke said.  
"Let´s go inside so." Anya said.  
Luna, Raven and Anya chose their seats in a way Clarke and Lexa would be next to each other. The girls saw the menu and ordered their foods and drinks. Lexa wanted to talk with Clarke but she didn´t know how. The air was heavy between Clarke and Lexa but the girls knew how to solve that.  
"So Clarke, can you tell me what the hell have you been doing?" Raven asked.  
"Oh nothing special i have been at home seeing movies and series."  
"What? You hate being at home alone!" Raven said.  
"I haven´t been alone. But sometimes i go out with Octavia." Clarke said.  
"You two could tell me that so i would go too. And how´s Octavia?" Raven asked.  
"Okay we will tell you. Octavia is fine, now she works at a restaurant and is dating Lincoln." Clarke answered.  
"About Lincoln i knew, they´re together for a while now." Raven said.  
"And you Clarke do you have a job?" Luna asked.  
"No, but i´m looking for one, if you know someting tell me."  
"How many bottles of wine do you drink when you´re at home Clarke?" Raven asked.  
"Oh i don´t drink for a while now."  
"So you don´t have been drinking." Raven said. "Good for you."  
"Not like Lexa, she had many drunk nights at college." Anya said and laughed.  
"Yeah i pity my liver." Lexa said. Clarke looked at Lexa and Lexa looked at Clarke but the girl looked away.  
The girls talked all night at the restaurant but Lexa and Clarke didn´t talk to each other. Later Lexa went home and stalked Clarkes facebook, she saw a picture of Clarke with her new boyfriend. She laid in bed sadly but didn´t cry, Lexa didn´t cry easy. She knew there was something strange happening because she couldn´t make Clarke talk to her. Lexa wished hard that everything was alright.


	15. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa discovers something about Clarke.

A week passed since the dinner. One day Clarke was at home when she decided to call her boyfriend John Murphy.  
"Hey where are you?" Clarke asked.  
"I´m at home why?" John said.  
"Come over let´s watch a movie." Clarke said but then she heard a female voice.  
"John who´s there with you?" Clarke asked.  
"Oh it´s friend, it´s okay."  
"Fine, come here if you want." Clarke said.  
"Later i will, bye." John said.  
Clarke hung up the phone. She was suspicious, she heard that womans voice when talking with John on the telephone so she had to see if he was talking the truth, she had to see if that girl was just a friend. John gave Clarke a key to his house so she hurried up to get out of her house and go to Johns house. She started driving. She really liked John so she hoped that girl was just a friend like he said. After 10 minutes Clarke arrived Johns house, she opened the door and first checked the kitchen. Then she checked the living room and finally she checked Johns room. She opened the door and saw what she didn´t wanted to see, John was fucking a girl.  
"You motherfucker." Clarke said.  
John looked behind and clearly was not expecting to see Clarke. Clarke walked to John and gave him a slap.  
"John who is she?" The girl asked.  
"I´m his girlfriend you bitch!" Clarke said.  
"You have a girlfriend?" The girl got up and also gave a slap to John.  
"Babe, Clarke, you don´t understand i had to do this, this girl is depressed and a fuck helps depression." John said.  
"I´m not depressed." The girl said dressing up.  
"That´s the worst excuse i´ve ever heard John!" Clarke said.  
"Babe she´s nothing to me please forgive me i will never do it again." John said.  
"You´re an asshole John, it´s over." Clarke said.  
"Babe wait." John said but Clarke left closing the door behind her.  
Clarke wasn´t sad she was just angry, he cheated her, she wanted to get wasted so she could forget about that guy. She drived to a bar, parked the car and entered the bar. She sat on a chair on the balcony and started the night with a bagasse. Clarke continued asking for drinks after drinks and in a hour she was wasted like she wanted to be. After a while she was sick of being there so she decided to go home, she drank one last bagasse and it fell bad on her, she ran outside and threw up, the puke fell on her and she couldn´t stop threwing up, she already had puke on her hair. After threwing up she started walking home but then she fell and fell asleep in the ditch.

Lexa was at a bar with Anya, at midnight they decided to go home. They said their goodbyes and Lexa started driving home. Lexa was going home when she saw a body in the ditch, she immediately stoped the car when she got near the body and got off the car to help the person. The face was face down, Lexa crouched down and touched the shoulder.  
"Hey, wake up."  
Lexa turned the body up and saw that was Clarke covered in puke.  
"Clarke!"  
Immediately Lexa tried to wake up Clarke. The blonde woke up and saw Lexa.  
"Lexaaa!"  
"Clarke what the hell? What are you doing here?" Lexa asked.  
"Where am i?" Clarke asked.  
"Ok i´m taking you home."  
Lexa picked Clarke up and put her in the car. Clarke fell asleep again. Lexa started driving home, when they arrived Lexas home Lexa woke up Clarke again.  
"Lexa let me sleep."  
"Can you get up?"  
"Of course i can, you see." Clarke said and got out of the car but if wasn´t for Lexa she would fall.  
Lexa carried Clarke home and put her in the bathtub. Lexa took Clarkes clothes and then she had Clarke naked at her front. Lexa opened the hot water and started washing Clarke.  
"Lexa what are you doing? I don´t need a bath."  
"Of course you need Clarke, you are all full of puke."  
"Yeah i bet you just wanted to see me naked." Clarke said.  
"Why the hell were you sleeping in the street Clarke?"  
"I don´t know the floor seemed cozy."  
"Oh god you´re crazy!"  
Lexa turned off the water and put some champoo on Clarkes hair.  
"Clarke put your head forward, i need to wash your hair." Lexa said and Clarke did what she said. Lexa was washing Clarkes hair and the blonde was enjoying the sensation.  
"You should be a hairdresser Lexa, i would be your client." Clarke said and smiled.  
"Yeah and you should be a writer for so many stories you have." Lexa said.  
"Would you be my fan?"  
"I am your fan Clarke."  
Clarke smiled and Lexa opened the hot water again.  
"Close your eyes." Lexa said.  
The brunette started taking off the shampoo of Clarkes hair with the water, when she finished she wet Clarkes body and then turned off the water. Lexa put some shower gel in Clarkes hands.  
"Clarke wash your vagina." Lexa said.  
"I can´t i´m too drunk, you wash." Clarke said.  
"C´mon you´re drunk but i know you can wash it." Lexa said.  
"I´m serious Lexa i can´t move my arms." Clarke said.  
"Fine i´ll wash it." Lexa said.  
Lexa put some shower gel in her hands and she started washing Clarkes vagina, she rubbed her fingers up and down and Clarke was getting horny.  
"Oh please don´t stop Lexa, wash me forever." Clarke said and that made Lexa horny too. Lexa continued washing Clarkes vaginas.  
"Oh Lexa faster." Lexa did what Clarke said and moved her hand faster.  
Clarke put her hands on Lexas hand and started moving faster, Clarke was near of having an orgasm she moved her hands even faster and Lexa made the same and then Clarke had an orgasm, she came so hard that Lexa felt the cum coming out.  
"I missed your fingers Lexa." Clarke said and Lexa was still rubbing Clarkes vagina slowly.  
"I missed you too Clarke."  
Lexa stoped rubbing Clarke and put more shower gel in her hands. Lexa started washing Clarkes belly, then her boobs, her axils and then her arms. Lexa was washing Clarkes left arm when she saw needle marks on the arm.  
"Clarke what is this in your arm?" Lexa said.  
´Shit.´ Clarke thought.  
"Nothing Lexa, i always had that." Clarke lied.  
"No you didn´t! I can´t believe you´re using again. I thought you knew how bad that is. That drug ruins lifes. It makes you diferent, even your face is diferent." Lexa said.  
"Lexa i have nothing in my life, heroin is the only thing that makes me happy." Clarke said.  
"Well you have me, don´t i make you happy?" Lexa said washing now Clarkes legs and feet.  
"You make me happy but then you went away and then i met John and i don´t know what happened."  
"So it was John who put you in heroin." Lexa said.  
"No. Yes. No. I put myself there Lexa. He did nothing."  
"You like him." Lexa said.  
"I do."  
"I thought you would wait for me." Lexa said sadly.  
"Sorry, i thought you would get someone too." Clarke said.  
"No, i waited for you." Lexa said.  
Clarke felt this words right in her chest.  
"It´s okay now Lexa, i ended with him."  
"Why?"  
"He cheated on me, i saw it this night, why do you think i was so drunk?"  
"I don´t know, you are this way." Lexa said.  
Lexa finished washing Clarke so she turned on the water and cleaned her.  
"Can you get up?" Lexa said when she finished cleaning Clarke.  
"I´ll try."  
Clarke got up, got out of the bathtub and Lexa dried Clarkes hair with a towel and then dried her body.  
"I could get use of you giving me bath." Clarke said.  
"Open your legs." Lexa said.  
Clarke did what she said and Lexa dried Clarkes hairless vagina. Then dried her thighs. Lexa dried all Clarkes body.  
"Now let´s take care of your hair." Lexa said and started combing Clarkes hair.  
"It´s not fair Lexa."  
"What?"  
"I´m naked and you´re not. You should be too." Clarke said and Lexa laughed.  
"You´re so drunk Clarke."  
"It´s true. Oh by the way i saw pictures of you on facebook of you wearing a black suit and i just wanted to say that were really hot wearing that suit."  
"So you stalked me." Lexa said.  
"I bet you stalked me too."  
"Just a little, i needed to see your face."  
"Lexa do you think i´m beautiful?" Clarke asked.  
"You´re beautiful Clarke."  
"Then why do you think John betrayed me? I was so good with him, we fucked almost every day then why does he has to go fuck with another woman?"  
"I don´t know Clarke but i would never do that to you."  
"You´re the best Lexa." Clarke said and huged Lexa.  
They huged for 5 seconds and then Lexa catches the hair dryer and starts drying Clarkes hair. When Lexa finishes, she combs Clarkes hair one more time and then they finally go to bed.  
"Good night!" Lexa said entering her room.  
"Wait Lexa, sleep with me." Clarke said.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
Lexa and Clarke enter the guests room where they used to sleep and then they laid on the bed inside the bed sheets. Clarke turned her back to Lexa.  
"Spoon me." Clarke said.  
Lexa spooned Clarke.  
"Goodnight Clarke."  
"Goodnight Lexa."


	16. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is again trying to save Clarke.

The next day Clarke woke up at 1pm and Lexa was not in the bed. Clarke walked to the kitchen and Lexa was not there too, she checked the living room and it was empty too. Clarke saw that she was alone and then wondered why had Lexa left the house? Where was she? Clarke sat on the couch and turned on the tv, she was not feeling too well, she needed heroin.

Twenty minutes passed and finally Clarke heard the car arriving, Lexa entered the gate, entered the house and found Clarke laid on the couch.  
"I brought lunch!" Lexa said showing the two pizas to Clarke.  
"Pizaaaa! Yes! I love piza!" Clarke said.  
"Yeah me too."  
"And after eating we´re going to a place." Lexa said.  
Clarke thought about heroin.  
"But Lexa i have to go home, my mom we´ll be worried."  
"I know what´s on your mind Clarke, you can stay an afternoon without heroin."  
"It´s not that, i just want to go home."  
"And you will, after a short trip." Lexa said.  
"Alright, let´s just eat i´m hungry."  
Lexa and Clarke ate the two pizas and then they got out of the house and entered Lexas car.  
"So where are your parents?" Clarke asked and she noticed some bags in the back seat but she didn´t thought about it.  
"Working."  
"Are you going to work on Polis bar?"  
"Yes, after this trip." Lexa said.  
"Now i really want to know where you are going to take me."  
"You will see."

Lexa drived for twenty minutes and they finally arrived a little village.  
"Where are we Lexa?" Clarke asked.  
"We are at Trikru village, my village." Lexa said.  
"Wow were you born here?"  
"No but i passed a lot of time here with my grandma and my grandparent. My grandparent died and my grandma is at an elderly housing. But i have a key of the house where they lived." Lexa said.  
"So, how much time are we going to stay here? An hour? Two hours?"  
"One month."  
"What? You´re joking right?" Clarke asked  
"No Clarke, i´m not joking. Let´s take the heroin out of your systhem."  
"Lexa you can´t do that, go back take me home!"  
"Sorry Clarke but i´m kidnapping you."  
"What the hell Lexa? I thought you were my friend? Friends don´t kidnap friends!"  
"Yeah and friends also help friends! I´m helping you Clarke." Lexa said and parked the car.  
"You should understand what i want Lexa, i want heroin."  
"And i want to be sucked Clarke, we don´t always get what we want."  
"Damn! I can´t believe this is happening."  
"Don´t worry Clarke this will be like a vacation to you, in a month you´ll be thinking completely different and when that time arrives i will ask you what you want and you will answer other thing but not heroin, believe me." Lexa said.  
"I doubt that."  
Clarke got out of the car and Lexa took some bags from the back seat. They started walking to a orange house. It had a green gate, a small courtyard and two trees. They entered the house and Clarke saw a hall with pictures on the furniture, in front there was the bathroom, at left there was a big kitchen and living room together and at right there was two big rooms. Lexa put the bags in the first room. Clarke sat on the couch, she was feeling really hot, she was sweating.  
"Clarke, how do you feel?" Lexa asked.  
"I feel like shit."  
"It´s the withdrawal. Yeah you´re about to have a bad time for a few days but it´s okay i´m here with you, you´ll be fine." Lexa said.  
"I don´t feel fine, i feel like i´m about to explode."  
"Here take these." Lexa said and took some pills out of her pocket. "It´s lofexidine, it will reduce the symptoms."  
Clarke took a pill and laid down on the couch.  
"I´m going to buy some groceries, will you stay okay?" Lexa asked.  
"It´s okay, go, i will watch some tv."  
"Okay bye."

Thirty minutes later Lexa came back and Clarke was threwing up in the bathroom. Lexa immediately held Clarkes hair and more puke fell on the toilet.  
"That´s it girl, throw it all outside." Lexa said.  
Clarke kept throwing up and after a while she stoped.  
"Oh the piza." Clarke said.  
"We´ll eat another one someday."  
Lexa cleaned the toilet and Clarke brushed her teeths.  
"I hate threwing up." Clarke said.  
"Me too, it´s nasty."  
Some hours passed and Clarke was on the sofa covered in blankets using Lexas computer, she was playing Sims 3. Lexa just finished doing a french garlic soup and then she aproached Clarke.  
"So you made a family." Lexa said.  
"Yes, it´s me and you and now we´re fucking, we pass a lot of time fucking." Clarke said and Lexa laughed.  
"If we had a child, what would be it´s name?" Lexa asked.  
"If he was a boy it would be Louis. As a girl i don´t know." Clarke said.  
"What about Daisy? I like it."  
"Yeah it´s beautiful, we would be great parents Lexa!"  
"Yeah we would. Come on let´s go dinner, Lexa and Clarke can fuck later."  
"They can. So what´s the second dish?" Clarke asks.  
"A toast with ham and cheese, two toasts or a pork sandwich, which one do you prefer?"  
"A toast with ham and cheese."  
"Okay i´ll prepare it." Lexa said and served Clarkes soup. "Now eat your soup."  
Clarke started eating the soup.  
"Damn it´s hot, i burned my tongue." Clarke said.  
"Speaking of hot do you still feel cold?" Lexa asked.  
"No, actually now i feel hot again."  
"Well you´re hot i think that´s kinda normal." Lexa said.  
"You´re so funny Lexa."  
"I know, it´s a gift i have."  
Clarke ate her soup and then she ate the toast, Lexa did the same. After dinner Lexa washed the dishes and sat on the sofa next to Clarke. Lexa enjoyed watching Clarke playing with her characters it was so funny because every time they were together they were fucking.  
"See Lexa, this will be us in ten years. You arriving from the job horny and me waiting for you in the bed all naked."  
"Oh Clarke how i wish that would happen."  
"It will, believe me."  
Lexa looked at Clarke with heart eyes and the blonde even full of pains seemed to be really happy playing Sims 3.  
"How do you feel now Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
"Actually now, i´ve to go poop." Clarke said and put the computer on the couch and left running to the bathroom.

After ten minutes Clarke came back from the bathroom, Lexa was watching tv.  
"Shit i´m with diarrhea." Clarke said.  
"Yeah that´s normal." Lexa said.  
"You seem to know a lot about heroin Lexa." Clarke said and sat on the couch.  
"I did a research this morning while you were sleeping. I needed to know what to expect and how to treat you. For example you need a lot of liquids. See that bottle of water?" Lexa said and pointed for the bottle. "Drink it."  
Clarke did what Lexa told her to do.  
"What more Lexa? What more can i do to get better?" Clarke asked.  
"You can exercise for example, i can do it with you if you want. And a hot bath also helps." Lexa said.  
"I´m more for the hot bath. We can exercise together tomorrow." Clarke said.  
"Yeah do that, you´ll be better." Lexa said.  
"I still can´t believe you´re doing this to me Lexa."  
"For how much time did you took heroin Clarke?"  
"Well i started when i met John, so for three months now." Clarke said.  
"That´s why you stoped talking to me!"  
"Well you stoped too Lexa."  
"Hey i sent you a message and you never answered it. So i thought you were not interested in me anymore." Lexa said.  
"What? What message?" Clarke asked.  
"This one." Lexa said and showed the message to Clarke it said ´Good morning beautiful!´  
"I never read that. Shit. It was probably my mother, sometimes when i receive a message she reads it."  
"Really? Are you not lying to me?" Lexa asked.  
"No Lexa i would never lie to you, well except that one time."  
"What time Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
"Remember when you saved me from Finn for the second time and i said to you that i was sick of you?"  
"I remember."  
"I was lying. I wasn´t sick of you i just wanted to protect you from myself." Clarke said.  
"You did hurt my feelings that day."  
"I know i´m sorry. Thanks for not giving up on me." Clarke said.  
"I never give up Clarke. Especially on people."  
"You´re special Lexa." Clarke said.  
"You´re special too Clarke." Lexa said.  
They looked at each other kindly for 5 seconds.  
"Well i have to go take a hot bath." Clarke said  
"You go i will stay here watching the news."  
"I´ll be right back."  
"Okay."

Clarke took her bath and then laid on the couch with blankets all over her and Lexa at her feets giving her massages in her feets. After an hour Clarke stoped playing Sims 3.  
"What if we go to bed seeing a movie Lexa? And then we sleep." Clarke said.  
"I think that´s a good idea Clarke."  
The girls got out of the couch, Lexa turned off the tv, they went to the bedroom and laid on the bed inside the sheets with the computer on Clarkes lap.  
"So what movie will we watch?" Clarke asks.  
"What do you think of the last Tomb Raider with Alicia Vikander?"  
"I never saw that one, is it good?"  
"Yeah it´s really good Clarke you will enjoy it."  
"Okay then let´s see that one."  
The girls watched the movie and Clarke enjoyed a lot.  
"This movie is so damn good. I would really like to have her physical." Clarke said.  
"You just have to train Clarke, a lot."  
"Yeah i´m not good with that." Clarke said and put the computer already off on the furniture.  
"Me neither."  
"But you do have abs. You have muscles Lexa."  
"That´s because when i was young i did a lot of abdominals, there´s this one time when i did 500 abdominals in a day, i did that twice but i used to do at least 50 abdominals per day. I also saw a lot of wwe!" Lexa said.  
"Well that explains how you can always beat boys." Clarke said and remembered Finn. "Do you use to think about Finn?"  
"I think about him every day Clarke. Everyday i remember that night and everyday i wish to forget what he did to you and what i did to him."  
"I also think a lot about that." Clarke said.  
"But i´m so glad that that day i took that acid with you. The acid that one time destroyed me this time saved you."  
"Yeah acids are cool Lexa."  
"Cooler than heroin." Lexa said.  
"Okay let´s sleep, spoon me Lexa." Clarke said and turned her back to Lexa who gladly hold on tight to Clarke.  
"Sleep well honey." Lexa said.  
"You too Lexa."


	17. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

The next day Clarke was even worst. She was resting on the couch with blankets all over her and she said she was cold. Clarke was with tremors, fever and increased heart rate. Clarke also couldn´t stop quiet, she was with agitation always turning for one side and then to another and she also said her muscles were aching. Lexa was doing dinner when Clarke threw up to the bucket for the third time.  
"Every water i drink, ends up in the bucket." Clarke said after throwing up.  
"That´s what you get for messing with heroin." Lexa said.  
"No, that´s what you get for stoping taking heroin."  
"I prefer to see you in pain now than seeing you runing your life with heroin." Lexa said.  
"You really hate drugs Lexa."  
"I don´t hate drugs, i just hate heroin. I love weed and i like cocain and md."  
"So if you love weed why aren´t you smoking now?" Clarke asked.  
"I´m saving money to buy a big amount of weed, i don´t buy small quantities."  
"But when we met you weren´t smoking."  
"I was saving for college." Lexa said.  
"Oh, so you like to smoke, i didn´t know that. And what about tobacco?"  
"I used to smoke but now i just want weed, of course i have to mix it with tobacco or it will hardly burn."  
"That´s good Lexa, i prefer weed too. Tobacco is bad. I would smoke a joint now yes i would." Clarke said.  
"I still have some weed from college, i will do a joint after dinner but i don´t know if that´s good for you now."  
"Oh don´t worry Lexa i can´t get worst."  
"Yeah i believe that. Okay, dinner is ready." Lexa said.  
"I´m not very hungry actually."  
"Yeah but you have to eat."  
"I know."  
Clarke got out of the couch and sat on the chair next to Lexa who was serving Clarkes dish.  
"So this is your specialty. Vegetarian pasta." Clarke said.  
"Yes it is, you will love this! It has soy, carrot, french garlic, onion, pepper, tomato and olives. It has some cheese on the top then it goes into the oven for thirty minutes and it´s ready." Lexa said and served herself.  
"Wow it seems good." Clarke said.  
Clarke tried the soy.  
"The soy it´s so good Lexa."  
"Yeah i love soy. You know Clarke, one time i almost became vegetarian." Lexa said and started eating.  
"I didn´t know that."  
"A teacher of mine showed me a video of mc donalds and i stoped eating mc donalds." Lexa said.  
"Why?"  
"Because of the cows."  
"What did the cows do?" Clarke said and laughed.  
"The cows are the biggest cause of envorinmental pollution. To produce hamburguers you need cows, to create cows you need a lot of space, for that you need deforestation and with that a lot of live is destroyed. Then in the end, the cows do a lot of shit and that shit is the biggest cause of envorinmental pollution."  
"Thanks Lexa but i´m eating."  
"Sorry Clarke. Eat, i won´t talk more about shit."  
"Okay, so basically you stoped eating mc donalds to save the world." Clarke said.  
"Yeah my teacher did the same but better she´s vegetarian. I couldn´t do it, for now. But i may eat mc donalds, rarely and it´s a cbo."  
"And here we´re, trying to save the world from cows." Clarke said and laughed.  
"Tomorrow you´re going to try a soy hamburguer."  
"Is it worth it?"  
"It´s better than the meat one. It´s really good." Lexa said.  
"Okay i will try it, if you say that it´s good i believe you."  
Lexa and Clarke ate dinner and after that, they smoked a joint and sat on the couch seeing tv.  
"How do you feel Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
"Now i feel full, the food was great. I´m also a little hot and with chills at the same time. I´m in a strange state thanks to heroin."  
"It´s normal Clarke, heroin is the worst thing." Lexa said.  
"But Lexa i used to have orgasms everyday, every hour thanks to heroin."  
"Well i can give you orgasms everyday, every hour and you don´t need heroin."  
That heated Clarke even more.  
"I´m waiting for that Lexa." Clarke said.  
"You just have to ask."  
"Did you ever had a girlfriend Lexa?"  
"No, not even boyfriends, i just fucked. And you Clarke?"  
"I had two boyfriends but i never had a girlfriend, you were the first girl i kissed."  
"And did you ever fell in love?" Lexa asked.  
"Two times, the first one doesn´t matter but then i met you and..." Clarke said and blushed.  
"And what Clarke?"  
"And... did you fell for anyone Lexa?"  
"One time i fell for a girl but she was straight i told her everything, i wrote her a letter but nothing she didn´t turned lesbian for me, but we continued friends."  
"Don´t worry Lexa i turn for you." Clarke said.  
"Thanks Clarke."  
"You´re welcome."  
"And then i met a girl, i liked her but she had a girlfriend. But the girl was rude for me, i was in hope she would let go her girlfriend for me so i gave her chocolats, warmed up her feet one time, made her lunch, took her to a sushi restaurant, smiled to her, sent sweet messages even though she never answered to me." Lexa said.  
"Wait Lexa the best it was you saying you smiled to her! Sorry but i have to laugh." Clarke said laughing.  
"What? I don´t smile to all people."  
"You said she was rude. What did she?" Clarke asked.  
"She sent me a message saying to never hug her again and never sent a message to her again and then blocked me on instagram and facebook."  
"What a bitch! I want to punch her! I´m sorry if you didn´t had luck in your love life but you have me now even though i just put you into troubles." Clarke said.  
"Solving your problems it´s the best thing that happened in my life Clarke."  
"I don´t know how i would be without you Lex. My sweet Lexi." Clarke said and hugged Lexa. "Stay with me forever."  
"I will stay Clarke."  
The girls saw tv holding each other, after seeing the news they went to the bedroom and watched a movie called ´Bird Box´ and then they slept, at least Lexa slept Clarke couldn´t fell on sleep so fast because of the withdrawals. 

The next day Clarke was worse, she was really going insane of so much pain and Lexa didn´t know what to do so she just gave her lofexidine pills. They ate the soy hamburguers at lunch and Clarke loved them. They watched tv and played Sims 3 all afternoon and at night Lexa made spiritual codfish, Clarke enjoyed a lot.

A week passed and Clarke was finnaly getting better, the pain stoped a few days ago but now she was feeling kinda depressed and with needs of drugs. They ate ´Francesinha´ that it´s a portuguese dish and after lunch Lexa was trying to get Clarke out of the house.  
"C´mon Clarke let´s climb that hill, you will enjoy the view!" Lexa said.  
"I don´t know Lexa i´m not in the mood."  
"So you prefer to stay in the house depressive instead of coming with me knowing the village."  
"I´m not depressed Lexa! I just want to stay in house playing Sims 3." Clarke said.  
"Whatever Clarke i had a surprise for tomorrow but if you don´t come with me i won´t do any surprise to you."  
"What? A surprise?" Clarke said.  
"Yes Clarke a surprise. But you have to come with me today."  
"That´s not fair that´s blackmail!"  
"No, that´s an agreement." Lexa said.  
"Fine! I will go with you. Where´s my old clothes?"  
"In the bed of our room waiting for you."  
"You knew i would say yes! I hate you." Clarke said.  
"Yeah hate me but i just want the best for you."  
"I love dressing your clothes Lexa and thank you for buying me new panties i was really needing."  
"I had no other choice than to buy you panties, you´re welcome Clarke."  
Clarke dressed the clothes and they got out of the house. They were walking towards the mountain and stoped to drink a coffee in a coffee. After a while they were walking moving up through the mountain and Clarke was already tired.  
"Oh Lexa i´m so tired can we just go back?"  
"No, you´re going see the view on the top of the mountain." Lexa said.  
"Please this looks like Everest."  
"Don´t be exaggerated!"  
"I´m serious." Clarke said.  
"C´mon feel the fresh air on your cheeks, listen to the birds and feel the smells the nature gives you."  
"I would smell cocaine that´s for sure." Clarke said.  
"How am i not impressed?"  
"You know Lexa... You could take me on your back." Clarke said and layed her hands on Lexas shoulders.  
"You´re so lazy." Lexa said.  
"Yes i am and you´re a sweet who will take me on your back." Clarke said and tried to get on Lexas back.  
"Fine."  
Lexa helped Clarke to get on her back. After that Clarke was all smiles, she was so happy for being on Lexas back that she was even singing.  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh" Clarke sang.  
"We´re in July Clarke."  
"I know, i just thought it was funny to call you a horse. My horse." Clarke said.  
"You´re so funny but continue singing, i like your voice."  
"Of course you like, i should go to the Voice."  
"You should."  
Lexa kept walking with Clarke on her back and finally they were at the top of the mountain. They could see the houses, a lake, the forest and flower fields.  
"So is it or isn´t it beautiful?" Lexa asked.  
"Yeah, it´s kinda beautiful."  
"I bet it´s better than staying in the house."  
"Yes it may be better." Clarke said.  
"See? You´re already better from your depression Clarke, you just need fresh air!"  
"I repeat. I´m not depressed Lexa. Clarke Griffin doesn´t get depressed."  
"Everyone gets depressed sometime."  
"Do you?" Clarke asked.  
"No, i never. I´m like Cristiano Ronaldo i´m never depressed."  
"Then your statement is false, not all people get depressed."  
"Hey what would you like for dinner? What´s your favorite dish?" Lexa asked.  
"You just think in food Lexa!"  
"And you just think in drugs!"  
"My favorite dish it´s piza." Clarke said.  
"Then i guess it´s piza for dinner."  
Lexa and Clarke stayed there for a few more minutes talking and apreciating the view until they went back home. They ate their pizas at dinner, watched tv, watched a movie called ´Limitless´ that Clarke enjoyed a lot because it was about a drug that opened the brain at 100% and then they slept.

The next day it was 1pm and Clarke was dressing her old clothes because Lexa said her to do it. After a while they walked out of the house and Lexa was carrying a picnic basket, a blanket and a bag of guitar.  
"Yey we´re doing a picnic!" Clarke said.  
"Yes we are, beautiful."  
"I never did a picnic Lexa do you believe that?"  
"Really? There´s a first time for everything." Lexa said.  
The girls walked through the streets and finally they arrived to the fields of flowers. Lexa layed down the blanket on top of the flowers and the two of them sat down on the blanket. Lexa opened the basket and took sandwichs out of there, she gave one to Clarke and also gave a juice to her. They started eating their sandwichs.  
"So, this is what is being on a picnic." Clarke said.  
"But it´s even better because you´re with me."  
"You´re so full of yourself Lexa."  
"I fuckin am."  
The girls ate and stayed there for an hour talking.  
"Okay Clarke now i have something more for you." Lexa said.  
"What do you have for me?"  
"I´m going to play a music for you, i don´t know guitar very well but i know a song. You should see me play accordion, i´m an artist playing that."  
"I can´t wait to see."  
Lexa got up, grabbed the guitar and sang ´Never be alone´ from Shawn Mendes, it´s their music. Clarkes heart melted while Lexa was singing and Lexa sang it with all her heart.  
"You should go to the Voice too Lexa." Clarke said. "We could do a duet."  
"Yeah you know that´s my dream? Being a singer?"  
"I didn´t know that. You could be."  
"Maybe one day i´ll try." Lexa said.  
"Give me the guitar i know one song too."  
Lexa gave her the guitar and Clarke started playing and singing.  
"I never meant to leave you hurting  
I never meant to do the worst thing  
Not to you (it solo, solo, everybody)  
'Cause every time I read your message  
I wish I wasn't one of your exes  
Now I'm the fool (it solo, solo, everybody)  
Since you've been gone  
Been dancing on my own  
There's boys up in my zone  
But they can't turn me on  
'Cause baby you're the only one I'm coming for  
I can't take no more, no more, no more  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry but I like to party  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
Here on my own  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
So I do it solo  
I do it solo  
I do it solo  
Every single night I lose it  
I can't even hear the music without you  
(it solo, solo, everybody)  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Try to stop myself from calling  
But I really wanna know if you're with someone new  
(it solo, solo, everybody)  
Since you've been gone  
I've been dancing on my own  
There's boys up in my zone  
But they can't turn me on  
'Cause baby you're the only one I'm coming for  
I can't take no more, no more, no more  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry but I like to party  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
Here on my own  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
So I do it solo  
I do it solo  
I do it solo  
Can't do it solo  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry but I like to party  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
Here on my own (here on my own)  
I wanna fuck, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
So I do it solo  
I do it solo  
I do it solo  
So I do it solo"

"Clarke did you just sang to me a music about masturbation?" Lexa said.  
"Yes i did Lexa."  
"Oh god you´re so nasty."  
"What? It´s something completely normal." Clarke said.  
"I know, i´m just messing with you."  
"Actually it´s what i do when you´re sleeping."  
"You masturb yourself when i´m sleeping? How have i never woke up?" Lexa said.  
"I´m quiet Lexa and you know how i do it?"  
"How?"  
"I put two fingers in me and think that it´s your fingers that are masturbing me and then i lick them and put them in there again thinking that you´re sucking me." Clarke said with a sassy face. "I bet if you had a penis it would be hard now."  
"Yes Clarke it would." Lexa said, horny.  
"I miss cuming in your mouth." Clarke said and climbed to the top of Lexa.  
"I miss cuming in your mouth too." Lexa said and her heart is almost getting out of her chest.  
"I can´t take it no more." Clarke said and kissed Lexa.  
They kissed each other for an eternity, they couldn´t take their hands out of each other, after all they didn´t kiss since September.  
"I wanna take you a place." Lexa said finaly interrupting the kiss.  
"What place?"  
"You´ll see."  
Clarke got up and gave her hand to Lexa to help her get up.  
"And the things?" Clarke said.  
"They stay here no one is going to steal them."  
They continued with their hands given and walked in the direction of the lake. Finaly they arrived there.  
"It´s so beautiful." Clarke said.  
"Yes it is. But now look over there." Lexa said and pointed with her finger.  
Clarke looked the direction Lexa pointed and saw it. It was written with stones on the sand ´Date Me´.  
"Lexa, i can´t believe you did this!" Clarke said.  
"Clarke you´re so special to me, i never met anyone like you before. You changed my life and i enjoy so much having you around me, i don´t wanna be with anyone except you. So Clarke Griffin, be my girlfriend, date me."  
"Yes, yes i date you. I love you Lexa!"  
"I love you too Clarke!" Lexa said and kissed Clarke with passion.  
After a while they stoped the kiss.  
"So when did you do this?" Clarke asked.  
"The other day when i said i was going to talk to the neighbor."  
"You shifty. I can´t believe you did this!"  
"It´s someting very small compared to the things i want to do to you." Lexa said.  
"You´re a good girlfriend Lexa."  
"You´re a good girlfriend too Clarke."  
"So what do you think about going home, take a bath and lay on the bed watching a movie?" Clarke said  
"Just if you take bath with me."  
"I will."  
The couple grabbed their stuff, went home and took a bath. Of course they sucked each other while taking bath and they had good orgasms yes they did. After that they saw a movie in the bed, ate dinner and watched some tv. At 10pm they went to the bed and made love one more time, they love each other that´s a fact. But are they in love?


	18. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen and Lexa and Clarke have to deal with them.

It was 2pm, Lexa was washing the dishes and Clarke went to smoke a cigarette in the courtyard. When Lexa finished her task, she went outside to talk to Clarke.  
"Lexa i see fire." Clarke said.  
"Yeah i like that song."  
"It´s not that, i´m seeing fire over there."  
Lexa walked to where Clarke was and saw the fire. There was a little of forest burning and a house burning at the distance.  
"Fuck i have to go there." Lexa said.  
"Do what? You can´t do anything!"  
"I have to go!"  
"Okay i go with you."  
Lexa started running and Clarke ran after her. When they arrive near the house, apears other woman running.  
"My house!" The woman said.  
"I´m going to call the firemen." Clarke said.  
"Mom!" A girl apears at the window of the second floor in flames.  
"Charlotte!" The woman screams. "Get out of there!"  
"I can´t there´s fire on the passage for the stairs!" Charlotte said, the girl had around 5 or 6 years old.  
"I save her." Lexa said.  
Lexa turns around and is about to enter the house but Clarke grabs her by the arm.  
"Stop Lexa. You´re not superman! Stop trying to save people and put your life in danger doing it!" Clarke said.  
"I´m may not have powers but i have the will! And i´m going to save that boy!"  
"I won´t let you!"  
"Hey, what´s that?" Lexa said looking behind Clarke.  
"What?" Clarke said and looked behind.  
Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and took it out of her arm, then she ran into the house.  
"Lexa!" Clarke screamed.  
The house was all on fire but Lexa wasn´t afraid of that, she just feared for the girl. The stairs were starting to burn, Lexa just passed the front door now, she was going upstairs. When she reached second floor she saw flames in front of her on the wood floor, then she saw the girl behind the flames, it was Charlottes room. Lexa was having a hard time breathing and the girl too that´s why she was near the open window. But Lexa knew she couldn´t hesitate, a minute late and that girl could die. Lexa jumped through the flames and got near the girl.  
"It´s okay, i´m here now." Lexa said. "I´m going to save you, get on my back."  
The girl did what Lexa said and got on her back.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Charlotte said.  
"Just watch it."  
Lexa jumped again through the flames and when landed almost fell with the girl on her back but she was able to maintain the balance thanks to the handrail of the stairs which burned Lexas hand and she instantly took her hands out of there. The fire was getting worse each second, Lexa was going downstairs when some of the roof falls in front of them. Fortunately it was in front of them because if it was on them they could´ve died. Lexa knew she had to jump before more of the roof falls, but she knew she couldn´t jump so far with a kid on her back so she had an idea.  
"Get out of my back." Lexa said and the kid got out of her back. "So, i´m going to hold you and with all my strenghts i´m going to throw you like a ball and you just need to have balance and get on your feet. Can you do that?"  
"I think i can." Charlotte said.  
"Great. Let´s do this."  
Lexa grabbed Charlotte with one hand on his ribs and with another hand behind his ass, with all her strenght she threw Charlotte to the other side of the fire and he landed with his hands and knees on the floor.  
"Run to the way out!" Lexa said.  
The girl got up, ran to the front door and got out of the house. Now it was Lexas time to get out of there. Lexa gave a step back and jumped through the fire, she was able to stay on her feet thanks to her good balance and then she ran out of the house.  
"Lexa! Are you okay?" Clarke asks.  
"Yes i´m fine i just need fresh air."  
"Thank you Lexa! You saved my child." The woman said.  
"You´re welcome. That´s my job." Lexa said.  
"Thank you Lexa." Charlotte said.  
Lexa looked at Charlotte and blinked her left eye meanwhile Clarke saw Lexas hands.  
"Lexa your hands!" Clarke said and grabbed Lexas hands.  
"Yeah but they just need some cream they will be okay that´s nothing."  
"Let´s go buy some cream those hands need treatment."  
"I know you like them." Lexa said.  
"Are you kidding i love them!" Clarke said and they started walking to the store.  
"Do you have any cash?" Lexa asked.  
"Nope."  
"Me neither but it´s okay i´ll come pay later."  
The girls bought the cream and then went home. They took a shower and then Clarke put the cream in Lexas hands who wouldn´t stop complain.  
"Clarke that burns!" Lexa said.  
"I know but you have endure it."  
"Please i don´t want to suffer anymore."  
"I´m almost finishing." Clarke said.  
"You´re always saying that."  
"Now it´s for real." Clarke said. "I finished. Today i´ll do the dinner and you´re going to stay here resting."  
"Thanks babe."  
A few hours later they ate and after that they were watching the news.  
"I hate politics. It´s so annoying!" Clarke said.  
"Yeah i dislike it too."  
They continued watching the news until something happen.  
"A body was found at the beach of Tondc." The news man said. "It has been identified as Finn Collins."  
"Oh my God Lexa!" Clarke said.  
"The boy died from a bullet in the brain but we still don´t know who murdered him." The news man said.  
"I´m fucked." Lexa said.  
"No you aren´t Lexa, they won´t find out. And if they find out, we run away to another country, i don´t care i won´t let you be arrested." Clarke said.  
"They will find us Clarke, i have no chances if they find out that it was me who murdered Finn."  
"Then if you go to jail, i´ll go with you, i´m your accomplice after all." Clarke said.  
"No you won´t do anything Clarke, i did this, you won´t go to jail. And besides we can always say that it was self defence."  
"They won´t believe that Lexa. But i won´t let you go to jail alone, i will steal something and then i´ll go to jail with you." Clarke said.  
"You´re crazy Clarke."  
"I´m crazy for you."  
Clarke looked Lexa in the eye and hugged her. They were holding each other while watching the news.

One day at night Lexa and Clarke were in bed scrolling through facebook.  
"Oh what a cute dog. I miss Rocky." Lexa said.  
"Yeah it´s cute, both of them." Clarke said.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke thought for a few seconds.  
"I had an idea, let´s see porn." Clarke said.  
Lexa laughed.  
"Okay that´s an idea." Lexa said.  
Clarke searched for ´redtube´ in google, clicked the website and videos apeared.  
"Let´s see what´s new here, i don´t see porno for months now." Clarke said.  
"Try to click that one that says ´best massage ever super hot bigtits teen assf´."  
Clarke and Lexa started to watch the video.  
"Oh god they take so long to get ready for sex." Clarke said.  
"Yeah it´s true."  
"Look at him preparing the bed."  
"She has a nice ass." Lexa said.  
"No it hasn´t, mine is better."  
"Of course it is Clarke."  
"Give me a massage like that Lexa and then we end up fucking." Clarke said.  
"All massages end up that way Clarke."  
"But see she went there for a massage and ended up fucking, that´s worth it."  
"Fuck yes this is turning me on, but my period came today." Lexa said.  
Clarke put the computer on the furniture.  
"Climb to the top of me." Clarke said.  
Lexa did what she said.  
"Now rub yourself on my legs." Clarke said.  
"What? No, Clarke."  
"Why not, just do it." Clarke said.  
Clarke pulled Lexa for a kiss and Lexa kissed her back with excitement. Clarke started massaging her ass over her pants and made Lexa even more horny she couldn´t resist and started to rub herself on Clarkes leg.  
"Yes baby, rub yourself all over me. Cum to me. Cum to the daddy." Clarke said.  
"Oh yes Clarke i love your leg." Lexa said rubing harder.  
"Who´s your daddy Lex?"  
"You´re are!"  
"Who´s my bitch?" Clarke asked.  
"I Am!"  
"Come bitch come." Clarke said also getting horny.  
"I´ll come to you daddy." Lexa said that and rubbed faster.  
Clarke kissed Lexa aggressively and that excited Lexa even more, she rubbed harder and she came like crazy on Clarkes leg.  
"I´m coming Clarke. Oh i coming so fucking hard." Lexa said still coming.  
"I love seeing you coming. You´re so sexy when you come."  
"I love to ride your leg Clarke."  
"We can do this all week."  
"Oh yes! Yes!" Lexa screamed in pleasure and finished coming rubing herself on Clarkes leg. "Now it´s your turn."  
"Oh don´t worry i´m so horny that i can feel my vagina pulsating. I feel the blood pulse." Clarke said and Lexa was already taking Clarkes pants and panties.  
"Open your legs for me love. I´m going to suck you so hard that you will faint." Lexa said and Clarke opened the legs.  
"Did that ever happened to you... oh babe..." Clarke said and Lexa was already sucking on her. "Just like that, suck me all."  
Lexa kept sucking on her for some good twenty seconds. Until Clarke couldn´t hold it anymore and came for a minute.  
"I said i wouldn´t last long." Clarke said.  
"But you came hard."  
"Yes i did."  
Clarke dressed again and grabbed the computer.  
"Let´s see just one more video and after that watch a movie." Clarke said.  
"So which one are we going to see now?"  
"Let´s try this one ´she moved the bed while on top of me´." Clarke said.  
Clarke clicked the video and sometime horrible happened. She immediately recognized her own bedroom and there she was in the video all naked ready to ride the dick of John Murphy.  
"What the fuck?" Clarke said.  
"I´m going to kill that son of a bitch!" Lexa said angry.  
"No, no Lexa you already killed one, this one is with me!"  
"I can´t believe you let him made a video of you fucking him!"  
"He said he would delete it after we watch!" Clarke said.  
"You should never believe that!"  
"I know now Lexa! I´m going to call him and tell him to delete this video."  
Clarke grabbed her phone and called John and Lexa was still watching the video of Clarke fucking John.  
"What the hell did you just do John?" Clarke said.  
"What did i do?" John said.  
"You posted our video on redtube!"  
"Oh so you´re back seeing porn if you were with me you didn´t need to see porn."  
"Just shut up John i´m not alone. Delete that video!" Clarke said.  
"Who´s with you? And i won´t delete it."  
"It doesn´t matter who´s with me and if you don´t delete that video i will go to the police."  
"No you won´t you don´t have guts for that." John said.  
"Oh you bet i do! You have 5 minutes to delete that."  
"Fine."  
Clarke hung up the phone and waited 5 minutes. After those 5 minutes they searched for the video and it wasn´t there, he deleted it.  
"I´m sorry this happened Clarke."  
"It had already 537 views Lexa. The world was seeing me fucking." Clarke said.  
"They won´t see anymore. Let´s just watch movie and forget this."  
"Yeah let´s do that."  
Clarke and Lexa saw a movie and then they fell asleep in each other arms.


	19. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a gift for Lexa.

The days were passing by and finally it was time for Clarke and Lexa leave the village.  
"So Clarke, now that our time here passed i will make you a question." Lexa said.  
"What question?"  
"What do you want?" Lexa asked.  
"I want you!" Clarke answered and grabbed Lexa by the waist.  
"I´m all yours." Lexa said and kissed Clarke with love.  
The girls made love in that house one last time and then packed up their stuff and left the house. They arrived Tondc at 5pm. Lexa left Clarke in her house, they gave a kiss and said their goodbyes.

Time was flying like the wind. Lexa was back at Polis bar working and Clarke has now a job too, she was working at a call center. They see each other everyday and make love almost everyday. The 9 of September arrived, it was Lexas birthday and Clarke had a gift for her. It was 4pm and Lexa just arrived Clarkes house. The door was open, Lexa entered the house and closed the door.  
"Clarke! I´m here." Lexa said and began to walk to Clarkes room.  
When Lexa entered Clarkes room she saw something big. She saw a big box with a gift tie and a paper saying ´Open Me´. Lexa did what the paper said and opened the box. Lexa caught a big scare because Clarke was inside the box all naked just with a gift tie in her pussy.  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Lexa!" Clarke said coming out of the box.  
"Gosh you scared me Clarke."  
"So what do think of my gift for you Lexa?" Clarke said and walked around Lexa. "Do you like it?"  
"Yes Clarke i like it a lot."  
"I´m going to suck you all Lexa." Clarke said and pushed Lexa to the bed. Clarke put herself on top of Lexa and shook her boobs. "Do you like my boobs Lexa?"  
"I love them."  
"Here open your gift with your teeths." Clarke said and put her vagina on Lexas face.  
"I thought that you were the gift." Lexa said and began to pull the tie in Clarkes vagina.  
"Okay my pussy is your second gift, now shut up and open that."  
"Shut me up." Lexa said and took the tie out of Clarkes vagina.  
"You asked for it." Clarke said and rubbed her pussy on Lexas mouth. "Yeah do you like it? Suck me Lexa! Shut up and suck me!"  
Lexa began to suck on Clarkes vagina but it was hard because Clarke wouldn´t stop rubbing herself on Lexas mouth. Lexa lifted Clarkes ass to talk.  
"Clarke, i can´t suck if you continue rubbing yourself."  
"Oh forget it let me just rub myself on your face." Clarke said and continued rubbing.  
Clarke was rubbing her vagina on Lexas nose, she rubbed faster each time. Meanwhile Lexa loosened her pants and began touching herself because she was getting horny as fuck. Clarke moaned loudly and rubbed faster on Lexas nose, Clarke grabbed Lexas face and just used it to masturbate herself. Lexa put two fingers inside herself and moved them in and out non stop. Clarke rubbed her pussy faster on Lexas nose and came hard. Clarke kept rubbing for a minute until she saw Lexa touching herself.  
"I finish that babe." Clarke said.  
Clarke got out of Lexas face and began sucking Lexas pussy, she sucked hard on her and then put her tongue inside Lexas vagina and made circles with it. Lexa loved that, she moaned and grabbed Clarkes head.  
"Don´t stop please." Lexa said.  
Clarke moved her tongue faster and began rubbing Lexas clitoris with her hand.  
"I´m almost there Clarke." Lexa said.  
Clarke moved her tongue and fingers faster and Lexa came like crazy. She came for two minutes. Only when Lexa calmed down Clarke took her tongue from inside her and kissed Lexas lips.  
"Happy birthday." Clarke said.  
"I´m enjoying it a lot."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Lexa said.  
The girls rested some time and then they were back at it, sucking each other. They had dinner and at night they made love again. Lexa received a lot of gifts but Clarke was the best gift she could ever ask for.

The time passed and now was Clarkes birthday on 1 of November. Clarke was arriving Lexas house to have dinner with her.  
"Yes Anya but today i don´t have time for that." Lexa said on the phone with Anya.  
"Of course you´re too busy sucking Clarke you sucking pig." Anya said.  
"It´s her birthday!"  
"Alright Lexa but tomorrow we have to talk."  
"Okay Anya tomorrow." Lexa said.  
"Bye kisses."  
"Kisses."  
Clarke entered the house and walked to the kitchen where Lexa was.  
"Hey honey." Clarke said.  
"Hey love, happy birthday."  
"Thank you."  
"I have a thing for you." Lexa said and gave a box to Clarke.  
Clarke opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace.  
"Lexa i love it." Clarke said. "Help me put it on."  
Lexa helped Clarke put the necklace and gave her a kiss in the neck.  
"Thank you Lexa it´s so beautiful."  
"You´re welcome babe."  
"So where are your parents?"  
"They are at a friends house they will have dinner there." Lexa said.  
"So we have the house for us, i like that, i can moan loudly." Clarke said teasing Lexa.  
"Yes you can Clarke but first we are going to dinner."  
"It smells good, what is?"  
"It´s seafood rice."  
"Oh nice." Clarke said  
"So Clarke, do you want anything else as a gift besides the necklace?"  
"I´m glad you asked, actually i want."  
"What do want?" Lexa said.  
"Besides you, i want you to take lsd one more time with me." Clarke said and showed Lexa half of an acid.  
"Clarke, again? And when? Today?"  
"Yes Lexa today! C´mon Lexi it´s my birthday do this with me."  
"Okay Clarke let´s just eat first."  
"Yeah cool."  
Lexa and Clarke ate dinner and then they took each other half of the half of the acid.  
"So what are we going to do now Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
"We are going to wait 15 minutes and then we are going to have sex."  
"I don´t know if i can wait." Lexa said and began kissing Clarkes neck.  
"Oh please wait Lexa it will be so much better."  
"Yeah i know, i will feel you more."  
"And you will feel the passion between us." Clarke said and Lexa kept kissing her.  
"We will feel the love even more."  
"Pure pleasure."  
Lexa and Clarke went to the bed and they just kissed each other for 15 minutes. When the effects of the acid began they started to take things more seriously, Clarke sucked Lexa and Lexa felt like she was in heaven. The lsd effects made them feel more deep so they sucked each other for a good time and had big orgasms, their love was like a flame and with acids they could feel it.  
"I think i´m in love with you Lexa, i fell for you." Clarke said looking Lexa in the eye.  
"I fall for you everyday Clarke."  
"No, you don´t understand Lexa, i´ve never felt this way before. I want to be with you forever, i love you." Clarke said.  
"I will always be with you Clarke, even when this body dies my soul will wait for yours and our souls will travel together for a new life in another world and that will happen again and again because a soul never dies so i will be with you for eternity."  
"That´s what i want Lexa, to be with you forever."  
"I love you Klork, i will never leave you my love." Lexa said.  
"My sweet Lexa, you´re the best in me."  
"Forever Clarke."  
"Forever."  
They kissed each other for a few minutes but then Clarke had to leave because she said to her mom she would sleep at home since the last night she slept at Octavias house. But Clarke and Lexa where still on the acids so they could talk through the mind with their thoughts. Clarke laid on her bed and kept talking with Lexa through the mind.  
´So i heard things are getting serious with Raven and Luna, Octavia said that they´re going to live together.´ Clarke thought.  
´Really? Luna didn´t say anything to me, but yeah i´m not impressed.´ Lexa thought.  
´They are so horny with each other.´ Clarke thought and laughed.  
´Yes they are.´  
´What are you doing Lex?´  
´I´m cleaning the dishes why Clarke?´ Lexa thought.  
Suddenly Lexa felt like a finger was inside her.  
´Did you felt that Lexa?´ Clarke thought with a finger inside her.  
´Are you masturbating yourself Clarke?´  
´So you did felt my finger! I love lsd!´ Clarke thought and began moving her finger in and out.  
´Shit Clarke you´re making me wet again.´ Lexa thought feeling Clarkes finger inside her in and out.  
That happens because lsd make us feel what the other person with lsd feels. If Clarke touches her belly Lexa will feel it, if Lexa touches her boobs Clarke will feel it. So they are at their homes feeling each other without being together but thanks to lsd they can talk to each other and feel each other.  
Lexa stoped washing the dishes and laid on her bed.  
´I´m going to put two fingers now Lexa.´ Clarke thought.  
´I´m watiting for that Clarke.´ Lexa thought already touching her boobs.  
Clarke put two fingers and Lexa felt them.  
´I can´t take it anymore Clarke.´ Lexa thought and began rubbing her clitoris.  
´I wanna feel you Lexa.´  
Clarke took her fingers out of her and Lexa put two fingers inside herself.  
´Are you feeling them Clarke?´ Lexa thought.  
´Yes Lexa i´m feeling your fingers in me.´  
Lexa moved her fingers in and out of her vagina and Clarke felt it all.  
´Oh Lexa you´re so much better than John.´ Clarke thought.  
´Yes Clarke i do it all for you.´  
´Don´t stop Lexa´  
Lexa moved her fingers faster and Clarke began rubbing her clitoris. Soon Clarke and Lexa had an orgasm and they couldn´t be happier.


	20. Centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke live a beautiful day.

3 Years later.

"Hello what´s your name?" Simon Cowell asked.  
"I´m Kyle Wick and i´m here to rock this town." The man said and the X Factor public shouted in euphoria.  
"So Kyle what do you do for a living?" Simon asked.  
"I´m receptionist in a hotel."  
"Okay Kyle i wish you good luck." Simon said.  
The audience calmed down and Kyle started singing. He sang ´Rescue Me´ from OneRepublic but he was out of tune, a lot. Finally he finishes singing.  
"Man i don´t know what to say." L.A. Reid said. "Britney."  
"I feel like my ears don´t deserve this." Britney said and the public laughed.  
"You look like someone who can continue singing. In the shower." Demi Lovato said and the public laughed again.  
"Not even in the shower Demi." Simon said. "I mean Kyle you looked so confident that i thought that maybe this guy can really sing but then you started singing and i started felling sick, i mean, i was almost fainting here just for hearing your voice. I think it was my cells that would rather die than ear you singing." The audience laughed with what Simon said and Kyle just wanted to put himself in a hole.  
"Okay let´s vote." L.A. Reid said.  
Obviously they all said no to Kyle but meanwhile in the backstage there was someone very nervous waiting for her turn.  
"Omg Clarke i think i´m going to faint the minute i step that stage." Lexa said.  
"You´re not going to faint Lexa, calm down it will be alright and if you feel nervous remember that i´m here and think as your only audience is me."  
"Yeah i will try to do that. But what if they don´t like me and mock on me?"  
"They will love you Lexa."  
"Lady, it´s your turn." A man said to Lexa.  
"Ok wish me luck Clarke."  
"Break a leg, i mean not literally. Good luck love." Clarke said and Lexa went on stage with her guitar.  
"I hope this one doesn´t make me wanna hide." Simon said as he saw Lexa walking to the middle of the stage.  
"Hi." Demi said smiling.  
"Hi Demi how are you?" Lexa said also smiling.  
"I´m fine thanks. What´s your name?"  
"I´m Lexa."  
"So Lexa what are you going to sing for us?" Demi asked.  
"I´m going to sing ´Dance Monkey´ from Tones and I."  
"Great song are you ready for this?"  
"Yes! I´m going to rock this stage."  
"I just hope you´re not like the previously competitor, he said something similar and i almost fainted." Simon said.  
"Don´t worry i´m the only one here that is danger of fainting." Lexa said and the judges laughed.  
"Okay Lexa good luck." SImon said.  
Lexa started playing the guitar and the judges looked at her waiting for hearing her voice. Soon Lexa started singing.

They say oh my god I see the way you shine  
Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine  
You know you stopped me dead when I was passing by  
And now I beg to see you dance just one more time  
Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time  
And oh my I, I like your style  
You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry  
And now I beg to see you dance just one more time  
So I say  
Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me oh oh oh  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before  
They say move for me, move for me, move for me ay ay ay  
And when you're done I'll make you do it all again  
I said oh my god I see you walking by  
Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes  
Just like a monkey I've been dancing my whole life  
And you just beg to see me dance just one more time  
Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time  
And oh my I, I like your style  
You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry  
And now I beg to see you dance just one more time  
So I say  
Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me oh oh oh  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before  
They say move for me, move for me, move for me ay ay ay  
And when you're done I'll make you do it all again  
They say  
Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me oh oh oh, oh oh, oh  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before  
They say move for me, move for me, move for me ay ay ay  
And when you're done I'll make you do it all again  
Ooh (all again, all again)  
Woah-oh, woah-oh, oh  
Ooh (all again, all again)  
Ah ah, ah ah, ay  
They say  
Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me oh oh oh  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before  
They say move for me, move for me, move for me ay ay ay  
And when you're done I'll make you do it all again  
They say  
Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me oh oh oh, oh oh, oh  
I've never seen anybody do the things you do before  
They say move for me, move for me, move for me ay ay ay  
And when you're done I'll make you do it all again  
All again

When Lexa stoped singing the audience was clapping and the judges were on their feet clapping too. Lexa was so happy she did a good performance and Clarke was in the backstage screaming like crazy.  
"LEXA YOU´RE BEST! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! YOU NAILED LOVE! YOU NAILED!" Clarke screamed.  
When the audience calmed down the judges began talking.  
"Well first of all Lexa, you did amazing, i mean you got a standing ovation! Second, i need to know who is in the backstage because i heard someone screaming..." L.A. Reid said laughing. "And i thought that maybe someone got hurt but then i realized that was a single person rooting for you. Who is she? I mean she has a great voice too!"  
The audience, judges and Lexa laughed.  
"It´s my girlfriend, she screams a lot."  
"Well Lexas girlfriend, you should compete on the X Factor too! What´s her name?" L.A. Reid said.  
"It´s Clarke. Can she come on stage?" Lexa asked.  
"Yeah bring her on stage, i need to meet the person with that amazing voice." L.A. Reid said.  
In the backstage Clarke was seeing what was happening, so she climbed the stairs and got on stage next to Lexa.  
"Hey there Clarke! How´s your throat?" L.A. Reid said and the audience laughed.  
"Hi it´s great, i can scream more if you want."  
"No, save your voice for when you come here sing metal." Simon said.  
"Yeah you really rocked backstage!" Demi said.  
"Thanks, i was and i am very excited for Lexa." Clarke said.  
"Yeah Lexa was great she really deserves all those screams." Britney said.  
"Thank you Britney." Lexa said.  
"And it´s amazing the fact that you don´t even forced yourself Lexa, it was so natural the way the music came out of you." Britney said.  
"Yes it´s true Lexa i got chills." Demi said. "And i can´t wait to see what you´re going to do on this stage because you have a lot to give."  
"Thanks Demi." Lexa said.  
"Well Lexa, i was not expecting that." Simon said. "When you said you were going to sing that song i was expecting something diferent something like the original, but, you sang the music like i have never heard before, you sang it with heart and emotion and your hoarse voice just made it better. And people, i belive we have here a possible winner of the X Factor."  
The audience cheered and Clarke jumped multiple times of happiness.  
"Thank you Simon." Lexa said smiling.  
"Okay let´s vote. L.A.?" Simon said.  
"Girl it´s a yes! I can´t wait to see what more you are going to do!" L.A. Reid said.  
The public screamed and now it was Britneys turn.  
"Oh it´s a big yes, you´re really amazing." Britney said.  
Clarke hugged Lexa who was now turning red.  
"Yes, yes, yes! I can´t bet on anyone but if i could i would bet on you! Really i´m your fan!" Demi said.  
The public was enthusiastic and Lexa and Clarke were now holding hands.  
"Lexa if anyone deserves a yes it´s you, so you have one more yes, it´s four yeses congratulations!" Simon said.  
The audience cheered.  
"Thank you very much, i just have one more thing to say." Lexa said.  
Lexa turned herself to Clarke and slowly put herself on one knee. Lexa took a little box from her pocket and immediatly Clarke understood what Lexa was dooing and took her hands to her own face.  
"I waited for centuries to meet someone like you and now that i know you i don´t want anybody else. So, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?" Lexa said and opened the box with a ring inside it.  
"Yes, yes! I marry you Lexa!" Clarke said and pulled Lexa for a kiss.  
They kissed each other for a few seconds and then Lexa put the ring on Clarkes finger. The judges and the audience were again on their feet clapping.  
"Thank you X Factor!" Lexa said while her and Clarke were getting out of the stage.

The two lovers were now going home in Lexas car.  
"Oh my god Demi Lovato is my fan and i have always been a fan of her." Lexa said.  
"Yeah she´s great."  
"I can´t belive this happened!"  
"Me neither! You proposed me Lexa!" Clarke said.  
"I know right! I thought about lots of ways of proposing you like take you to Paris and propose you at the top of the Eiffel Tower or dooing skydiving and propose you in the middle of the jump, but in the end i chose this way."  
"It was a good choice love, i was not expecting it."  
"I was kinda afraid of you saying no but then i saw that it was my lucky day after receiving so many yeses and i knew i had to try to receive one more yes." Lexa said.  
"I would never say that no to you Lexa. It´s my pleaser to marry you."  
"Damn what a day, this is probably the best day of my life until now."  
"Yes, until now."  
After a few hours of journey, finally Lexa and Clarke arrived Tondc at 8pm. The girls thought that they deserved to go to a restaurant have dinner so they went to a restaurant and ate and talked like there´s no tomorrow. At night they went to Lexas home and made pure love.


	21. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day arrives.

The auditions of the X Factor continued and a lot of good singers apeared and of course a lot of losers tried their luck too. The weeks were passing by and soon was the boot camp Lexa did a great job and proceeded to next fase that was at the judges houses. It seemed that Lexas mentor was L.A. Reid so Lexa was happy, i mean she would be happy with any of them. She sang with all her heart and again continued to the next fase, the live shows. Unfortunately Lexa could not pass for the finals, she stayed in sixth place but she was glad for achieving that place.

A year passed and soon was the day of the wedding. The wedding would be at 23 of June and everybody was invited, friends, family and neighbours. Clarke and Lexa had already a house for themselves but the night before the wedding they were sleeping at their parents house. It´s now the morning of the wedding and Clarke was getting her hair ready.  
"I mean, i don´t even know how he passed the exam he was so dumb." Clarke said.  
"He probably studied." Abby Griffin said.  
"How? That head doesn´t even have hair, it´s just wind inside it."  
"Oh Clarke don´t be so harsh on him. It´s your wedding day aren´t you nervous?"  
"Nervous with what? It will be alright, she will put a ring in my finger, i will put a ring in her finger, then we kiss, it´s a big party and i get laid for the rest of my life."  
"I prefered not to listen the last part." Abby said.  
"Sorry mom i forgot i was talking to you."  
"I don´t know how you are not nervous, i was so nervous when i married."  
"No, i´m just excited, finally this day arrived." Clarke said.  
"I bet Lexa is nervous."  
"Oh i´m sure she is, that´s just her face."

Meanwhile Lexa was getting her hair ready too, with some braids.  
"Oh my god i´m so nervous." Lexa said.  
"That´s normal honey." Her mom said.  
"I´m not this nervous since X Factor and i was really nervous during X Factor."  
"Don´t worry this is easier that participate on the X Factor."  
"Are you sure? Because i think i´m going to fall on this shoes." Lexa said looking at the shoes.  
"You´re not going to fall and if you fall you just have to get up and laugh."  
"No i will probably cry if i fall."  
"It will be alright Lexa calm down."

At midday all the guests where inside the church waiting for the brides. Raven, Luna, Anya and Octavia were the maids of honor and they were already next to where the brides would get married.  
"I can´t wait to see their dresses, i love weddings." Luna said.  
"Yeah and i can´t wait to see Lexa falling with her new shoes, she´s not used to high heels." Anya said.  
"That´s not good, if Clarke sees Lexa on the floor she will immediately forget about the wedding and ride her face instead." Raven said.  
"Hey watch the language Raven someone can listen." Octavia said.  
"And do what? Put me in jail? They would probably just laugh." Raven said with a grin.  
"Some people just have no improvement." Octavia said rolling her eyes.  
"You better not be talking about me." Raven said arguing with Octavia. "I´m the person who has more improvement in this fucking church."  
"Language!" Octavia said.  
Finally the music of the weddings starts. Everyone that was inside the church looked to the door and then the brides apeared. Clarke and Lexa were with both their dads holding their arms and they entered in the church side by side. They walked to where the priest was and then their dads left them. Clarke and Lexa were facing the priest.  
"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage." The priest said.  
The priest said some things and then the moment of the truth arrived.  
"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" The priest said.  
"We do." Clarke and Lexa said.  
"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"  
"We do."  
"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Lexa please repeat after me. I Lexa, take you, Clarke, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
Lexa repeated what the priest said and placed the ring on Clarkes finger.  
"Clarke please repeat after me. I Clarke, take you, Lexa, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
Clarke repeated what the priest said and placed the ring on Lexas finger.  
"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Lexa kissed Clarke and after a few seconds they parted from the kiss.  
"Not even death will separate us." Lexa said.  
"Nothing can separate us." Clarke said.  
And with that their families and friends got up and started clapping. Everyone was happy. The people got out of the church and waited for the couple outside. When Clarke and Lexa got out of the church everyone was throwing red petals at them, it was a moment they wouldn´t forget.

Everyone was now at the farm where the wedding would continue, it´s the farm near Lexas house where she worked sometimes. The guests were eating the appetizers.  
"I´m going to get so drunk." Raven said.  
"Great!" Luna said sarcastically.  
"What?"  
"Usually i have to take care of you when you get drunk."  
"Don´t worry i won´t get that wasted, i don´t want to ruin this dress."  
Octavia aproaches them and she was clearly already drunk.  
"Didn´t you see me fall?" Octavia said.  
"When did you fall?" Raven asked.  
"Just two minutes ago, but it´s okay i didn´t ruin the shoes neither the dress."  
"Forget the shoes and the dress you could´ve hurt yourself!"  
"I´m made of steel."  
"And how are you so drunk already, the party just began." Luna said.  
"I may have drank a couple of shots with Anya." Octavia said looking behind them.  
Luna and Raven look behind and they see Anya laughing with some of the guests and then she saw the girls looking at her.  
"Hey girls look who i found! It´s the ´Nazarés Crack´!" Anya said laughing. "Her praxis name is ´Nazarés Crack´. You know Nazaré in Portugal, it as flaw that´s why it has such big waves."  
"But why does she have that name?" Raven asked.  
"Because she has a crack too, in her panties!" Anya said laughing and the girl laughed too.  
"Yeah she´s drunk." Luna said.  
"I bet you have big waves too when you get wet!" Anya said and the girl was now blushing.  
"Come on Anya leave the girl alone." Raven said.  
In that moment Lexa and Clarke aproached the girls.  
"What´s happening?" Lexa asked.  
"Anya is harassing your guests." Luna answered.  
"Oh god i knew this would happen. It´s what she does when she gets drunk!"  
"Who is she talking too?" Clarke asks.  
"Hey Anya leave ´Nazarés Crack´ alone." Lexa said.  
"I can´t. We just made a pact."  
"What pact?"  
"That we are going to get drunk together!" Anya said.  
"But you´re already drunk!"  
"No, i´m not. I´m just a bit tipsy."  
"Whatever just leave my guests alone."  
"You wish."

After a while, the guests went to their seats and the waiters began to serve the lunch. They were serving the fish dish when Lexa got up and starts beating at her cup with a fork turning everyones attention to her.  
"I would like to make a toast, to my beautiful wife, my life became well more exciting after meeting you and it was long ago when i realized that i wanted to spent the rest of my days with you. So thank you Clarke, for existing, and thank you Clarkes parents for giving to the world someone so amazing as her." Lexa said, everyone clapped and she seated in her seat.  
"I want to make a toast too." Clarke said getting up. "Lexa, you´ve done so much for me, you´ve done things that i will never forget. We barely met and were already helping me, my love, a thank you is not enough, no words are enough to express what i feel for you. But i promise i will be there whenever you need me and nothing will separate us love, the world is ours." Clarke said and once again everyone clapped.  
The lunch continued, the table of Anya, Luna, Raven and Octavia was definitely the most animated table. The girls wouldn´t stop laughing over silly jokes and they were getting drunk as shit.

After lunch, people were everywhere enjoying the party, some were dancing, others were talking and Lexa just went outside with her drink when someone aproached her.  
"Hey Lexa congratulations on the wedding!" Emerson said.  
"Thanks." Lexa said, meanwhile Clarke apeared behind behind them but none of them noticed her presence.  
"I hope you haven´t told anyone about that day." Emerson said.  
"I don´t know what you´re talking about." But Lexa knew what he meant.  
"Great." He said and went way.  
Lexa hated that he talked about this on her wedding day and Clarke heard all the conversation.  
"Lexa." Clarke said.  
"Oh you´re here."  
"What was he talking about?"  
"Oh you heard." Lexa said not knowing what to do.  
"Yes i heard, what day? Tell me everything."  
"It´s nothing special, it doesn´t really matter you don´t want to know."  
"Yes i do want to know. I didn´t like the way he talked to you." Clarke said.  
"Okay i will tell you, sit here with me."  
They sat on a couch and Lexa tried to think in some sort of other story to tell Clarke but she couldn´t think of nothing.  
"So? I´m waiting." Clarke said.  
"It´s just that..." Lexa didn´t know what to say but in that moment she knew she had to tell Clarke the truth.  
"That what?"  
"One time, when i was five year old, i went to see the chickens with Emerson..."  
"Yes, continue."  
"When we were there he asked me if i knew how babies were made and i said no, then he asked me if i wanted to know how they were made and i said yes. So he lead me to a place that had a bed inside it and he started taking my clothes off..."  
"Oh fuck i´m gonna beat him so hard!" Clarke said angry.  
"Wait it´s okay, i was saved. My grandmother called for me just in time and nothing happened."  
"When did she called you?"  
"At the right time Clarke. So she called me and he dressed me quickly and she saw nothing."  
"She never found out?"  
"No, i think she suspected because when we got home she took my pants and saw that i had my underwear inside out." Lexa said.  
"How many people know this?"  
"Just you."  
"Well thank god she saved you, i mean, you´re always saving people i´m glad someone saved you too."  
"Yeah i had luck."  
"And why the hell did you invited to your wedding the person that almost violated you?"  
"We´re neighbors since i was born, he´s friend of the family."  
"Well, i´m sorry for that. And why am i only knowing this at our wedding day? You should´ve told me before i mean we´re a couple but more important we´re best friends we tell everything to each other."  
"It´s not something i like to talk about Clarke."  
"I understand, but don´t you feel better now that you told this to somebody?"  
"Yeah i guess i feel a little better."  
"This happened where? It was in that place we were years ago right? I knew there was something about that place that scared you." Clarke said.  
"Yes it was there, and it doesn´t scare me. I´m okay with that."  
"Yeah and i´m santa claus."  
In that moment Raven and Luna apeared.  
"Hey girls what are you talking about?" Raven said clearly drunk.  
"We´re just saying that the wedding is going pretty well and everyone seems happy." Clarke said.  
"It´s the best fucking wedding!" Raven said with entusiasm.  
"Raven you shouldn´t drink more or you will end in the bathroom throwing up." Clarke said.  
"Are you kidding? I don´t care if i end that way, of course i will drink more."  
"And you Luna? You seem pretty sober." Lexa said.  
"Yeah she doesn´t get drunk with nothing, i already made her drink some shots and nothing." Raven said.  
"What can i say i don´t get drunk easily." Luna said smiling.  
Meanwhile the girls heard some screams inside so they looked and saw Anya doing handstand and drinking a shot through a straw. Then she got up and people around her clapped.  
"Who´s the boss?" Anya screamed.  
"Well, there´s another someone who can drink till the end of the fucking world." Lexa said.  
The wedding continued, later the dinner was served and after that the party continued. It was 4am when Clarke and Lexa got up, they were both really tired but not enough to not make love, so they had sex and fell on asleep curled up in each other.

Clarke and Lexa had their honeymoon for five days in the beautiful islands of Bora Bora. A week after the honeymoon, Clarke was returning home from the grocery store. She passed by the trash and heard a baby crying. She looked everywhere and saw no baby, until, she got closer to the trash and then saw two babies crying. She let go of her grocery bag and called Lexa.  
"Babe it´s me. Come here to the trash." Clarke said.  
"What happened?"  
"Just come you´ll see."  
Two minutes later Lexa was looking at the babies.  
"Who did such thing? It´s so cruel." Lexa said.  
"I don´t know, but they must be cold."  
"What are we doing Clarke?"  
"What if... we keep them."  
"What?"  
"It's perfect Lexa, these childs have nobody, we can keep them." Clarke said.  
"Clarke, are we ready to take care of two babies? I mean they eat, they poop, they wake us at the middle of the night crying..."  
"Yes i know it would be hard but it would also be good."  
"Okay, i don´t know how we will do it but okay you won. Let´s take them home."  
Clarke and Lexa carried the babies home. When they were taking their clothes to give them a bath they noticed that each one had a necklace with their names. The girl name was Madi and the boy name was Aden. They were twins. They fed them and put them to sleep in the guests room with the bed surrounded by pillows. Finally Clarke and Lexa were back on the couch.  
"We have to buy a bigger house." Lexa said.  
"Yes we do. And two baby cribs."  
"And pacifiers."  
"And toys."  
"Gosh i´m glad i saved money, i knew something was about to happen in our life and we would need a lot of money." Lexa said opening the computer and putting her glasses on.  
"Everything is in it´s right place."  
In that moment Clarke looks at Lexa and sees her with her glasses on for the first time.  
"Did anyone tell you that you look really sexy in glasses?" Clarke said.  
"I told you that you would never take your eyes of me again when you saw me with glasses." Lexa said with a grin.  
"And you´re right." Clarke said crawling to Lexa. "You better close that computer, i can´t resist you with those glasses on."  
Lexa closes the computer and put it on the table. Lexa looks at Clarke, blue meets green and both of them fell for each other all over again. Clarke sits on Lexas lap.  
"I´m so crazy about you." Clarke said.  
"I love you Clarke."  
"I love you Lexa."  
With that they kiss each other with tenderness and love. Lexas hands up and down Clarkes back and Clarkes grabbing Lexas neck. Slowly they broke the kiss.  
"Forever is ours." Clarke said.  
"Forever."  
"Forever."  
They kissed gently and made love as they were the only two people in the world. Their love is like a seed, it keeps getting stronger and greater each day and nothing can destroy it, their love will never die. In love they are and in love they will be, forever and always, two stubborn soulmates.


End file.
